


You Grow Me Like An Evergreen

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I pair too many people with Bilbo, Multi, Trans Character, collection of oneshots that I may continue, frerin in the shire, raised by dwarves bilbo, stuff from my other works as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts and oneshots, some with the potential to become more, and some extras from my other works, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning in Blue- The Tale of a Hobbit and His Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Bilbo and his husband Frerin, sucked into an adventure by the dwarf's long lost family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finds a few things they didn't expect when they come to claim their burglar.

Really, the nerve of that wizard! Asking Bilbo to go off on adventures when he has a husband and a faunt to look after. Bilbo stalks off into the kitchen to prepare a lunch to take to his Frerin and for his little girl when she returns from her play date with Tilly Proudfoot, completely unaware of the scratching on his lovely green door, courtesy of an amused wizard. Not ten minutes later his little girl came bounding into the Smial from the back door, babbling excitedly about all the games she played with Tilly. 

" Are we taking lunch to _Adad_ Papa _?"_ She asks through a mouthful of pork and cheddar sandwich. Bilbo clicks in disapproval and smacks her lightly on the hand.

" It is bad manners to talk with your mouth full Petal Baggins and you know it! And yes, we will be taking lunch to your _Adad_ at the forge." He replies, tucking wrapped vanilla scones into a basket with more pork sandwiches, a bottle of honey ale, and a freshly washed red apple. When Petal finishes her lunch, her and Bilbo walk off to the small Hobbiton forge, dropping off lunch with Frerin, pleased as ever to see his two favourite hobbits. On the way back home for supper, neither notice the figure of a dwarf in the distance. 

                            .~~~~~~~~.

        Bilbo has just set a small portion of perch and garlic roasted potatoes in front of his daughter when he hears the loud knock at his door. 

" Who on earth could that be?" Bilbo wonders aloud, his daughter looking at him quizzically. He heads to the main hall, grabbing the dagger Frerin made him for emergencies on the way and hiding it behind his back. He opens the door cautiously, and startled at the sight of the hulking tattooed dwarf standing on his doorstep.

" Dwalin, at yer service," the dwarf says, bowing to the hobbit.

" Um, Bilbo Baggins, at yours," the hobbit replies. " Excuse me, do I know you?"

" No," the dwarf answers shortly," Where is it?"

" Where's what?"

" Dinner, he said there'd be food, and lots of it!"

" He said? Who said?"

" The wizard."

" Damn that wizard and may his beard fall out! Well, I suppose there's nothing for it now. Come in, you can have what I made for myself and my daughter." Dwalin looks both surprised at the fact that he has a daughter and appalled at the thought of someone's beard falling out. Bilbo leads Dwalin to his dining room and seats him where his own dinner lay, his daughter's eyes shining with Tookish curiosity. 

" Dwalin, at yer service little one."

" Petal Baggins, at yours and your families! Did I get it right Papa?" 

" Yes you did my darling, now eat up, you've barely touched your food!" The girl grumbles something along the lines of "Yes Papa"and tucks into her dinner, shooting Dwalin curious looks. " How many of you should I expect, Master Dwalin?" 

" Well, there are thirteen of us, including myself, fourteen with the addition of the wizard." 

" Oh dear! I'll make a stew and lots of rolls then, perhaps a few pies, and I'll have to put aside some food for my husband, oh dear..."

" Husband?" Dwalin grunts, raising an eyebrow as he grabs a seed cake from the centre of the table.

" My _A_ _dad_ works late at the forge sometimes, so Papa puts his dinner aside for him!" Petal says, her mouth again full of food, earning her another smack on the hand, this time with a wooden spoon. The use of the Khuzdul word for father has Dwalin choking slightly on his potatoes, prompting Bilbo to pound on his back as hard as he's able (which isn't much to a dwarf really) until Dwalin waves him off, taking a long drink of ale. 

" Are you alright?" Bilbo asks, his hands fluttering about in concern but not quite sure what to do.

" I was unaware that you were married, and to a dwarf as well."

" Well Gandalf wouldn't have known, since he hasn't spoken to me properly since I was a child, although I would have thought that you might have noticed my braid or the ear cuff, it's quite dwarvish." Dwalin is about to answer when there is another knock at the door, and after a final stir of his stew, Bilbo goes out to the hall way to great his next guest. He opens the door to a very grandfatherly looking dwarf with a snowy white beard and red overcoat. 

" Good evening," Bilbo says cordially, bowing at the dwarf slightly. 

" Yes, although I do think it will rain later," he replies, " Balin, at your service!" 

" Bilbo Baggins, at yours and your families." The dwarf smiles at him and pats his shoulder then wanders into the dining room, treated to the sight of his brother with his hand stuck in a cookie jar, a young lass giggling madly at him. 

" I see you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament brother," Balin says, raising an eyebrow at his brother who smiles delightedly at him and walks over to knock their heads together in a way that makes the two hobbits wince and rub their foreheads. " And who is this lovely young lady?"

" Petal Baggins, at your service," she says with a curtsey. 

" Balin, at yours little one."

Bilbo smiles and goes back to the cooking until there is another knock on the door. 

" I'll get it Papa!" Petal yells, running to the front door. She yanks it open to reveal two dwarves, one golden-haired with twin moustache braids and the other dark-haired and bouncing with uncontained energy. " _Adad_ , you're home early!" The girl shrieks, launching herself at the golden dwarf, who looks more than a little bit startled and quite confused. 

" I didn't know you sired a hobbit babe brother?" The dark-haired dwarf says, looking at his brother in confusion. 

" Niether did I Kili, " the blond dwarf says, startling when little hands start rubbing at his beard.

" Wait a minute, you can't possibly be _Adad_!"

" And why not?" Fili says affrontedly.

" 'Cuz your beard is so short! _Adad_ 's is much nicer!" Fili sputters angrily at this and thankfully Bilbo steps in to settle things. 

" Petal, apologize at once, that was rather rude!"

" Yes, Papa. Sorry Mister Dwarf for being mean about your beard."

" That's alright little one."

" You must be Mr. Boggins!" The other dwarf pipes up.

" Baggins, actually. Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

" Fili-" says the blond. 

" And Kili-" The brunette chimes in.

" At yours!" They finish together. 

" Set your weapons down and wipe your boots off on the mat, then come into the dining hall, there are some rolls on the table if you are especially hungry, dinner will be ready soon. And you young lady, need to have your bath!" 

"But Papa!"

" Don't you 'but Papa' me Petal Baggins, honestly, people must think I've not raised you with any manners at all!" The two hobbits voices fade as they head down the hall. Fili and Kili are quick to obey the hobbit and join Balin and Dwalin in the dining room, eating several of the rolls. Another knock on the door has Bilbo scampering back down the hall, yelling at his daughter to stay in the tub, and opens the door quickly, only to nearly be crushed beneath a horde of dwarrows.

"Gandalf," Bilbo sighs, spotting the man behind the dwarf pile on his doorstep.

                        .~~~~~~~~~.

   The dwarrows make for a merry gathering, if a bit rude. Music is played, conversations are had and food is thrown. After her bath, Petal rejoins the party in her dressing gown and a little patchwork robe in the same style as her Papa's. A silver-haired dwarf with very intricate braids delights in the child, fussing over her copper-colourd curly hair and cooing at her little robe.  She barely manages to sneak away from the dwarf, then goes to hide behind the one with the funny hat, claiming that the silver-haired dwarf is " worse then Granny Baggins when we visit her for tea on Trewsday!". All of the dwarrows seem enamored with the child, given the rarity of children in their own lands.  After dinner is finished and the dishes are done via heart-attack inducing catching and throwing and a song all about what 'Bilbo Baggins hates!' There is another knock on the door, this time sharper and louder than before. 

" He's here," Gandalf says mysteriously. The group slowly trudges into the hall, Bilbo in the back, placing his dagger in a hidden pocket in his waistcoat, just in case. Gandalf opens the door to admit a dwarf with a commanding presence, his long dark hair streaked with silver. 

" Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find! I got lost, twice." Fili and Kili snicker behind their hands at this, earning them a glare from the New-comer.

" But how could you get lost? There's only one road in Hobbiton and it ends with Bag End!" Petal cries out. The dwarf turns suddenly at the child's voice, brow furrowed in confusion.

" Manners darling!" Bilbo scolds. 

" Sorry Papa. Petal Baggins, at your service Master Dwarf!"

" Thorin Oakenshield, at yours. So, this is the hobbit? I was unaware he had a child."

" As was I Master Oakenshield, " Gandalf says.

" Well, that's what you get for assuming you know someone after meeting them once when they were a fauntling and then never speaking to them again afterwards! Bilbo Baggins, at your service Master Oakenshield. Come in now, I'll see if your dwarrows have left any food for you." Bilbo says, picking his daughter up and carrying her with him to the kitchen. Luckily, there is enough stew left for one bowl as well as a few rolls. Bilbo sets this out for Thorin with a mug of his finest ale, recognizing the dwarf as someone of importance.  

" Now, if we're all quite settled, I would like to know why there are thirteen dwarrows in my Smial without me having invited them first!" Bilbo states, sitting down on a chair beside Gandalf and Thorin, seating his daughter in his lap. 

" We're going on a quest to reclaim our homeland, laddie." Balin replies solemnly. 

" Indeed, however there is a rather large problem we must face, and we will receive no aid from any of our kin, " Thorin adds, at which Balin sighs and sinks into his chair. 

" Well, that is completely horrid of them! However, I am afraid that I do not see how I fit into this?" 

" The Dwarf Lords will only come to our aid if I am in possession of the Arkenstone, the King's jewel, " Thorin says. 

" And said stone is currently lying beneath a dragon's belly," Balin throws in, and Bilbo pales slightly.

" We would require a Burglar to sneak into Erebor and retrieve the Arkenstone," Thorin concludes. 

" Is it a very big Dragon?" Petal asks. 

" Aye! A great red beast with meat-hooks for claws and a maw that could swallow you in an instant!" Bofur says merrily. The young girl looks terrified and Dori smacks the back of the Miner's head, Bilbo glaring death at the hatted dwarf. 

" And so Gandalf volunteered me as your burglar and you came here expecting an expert I'd imagine. Not a middle-aged hobbit with a young daughter." Bilbo says, shaking his head. 

" I'm really terribly sorry, I would love to help you, but I just don't think I can. I have my daughter to think about, and I'm sure my husband would not be inclined to let me go on an adventure without him."

" I understand, Master Baggins, it's no trouble- husband?" Thorin says, looking at Petal confusedly.

" Yes, husband. We adopted Petal when she was still a babe, her parents were killed in an accident with wolves." 

" I see, perhaps we could discuss things with your husband when he arrives?"

" I suppose, he should be home from the forge any minute now." As if on cue, the front door opens and someone shuffles in. " Bilbo, I'm home! Why is there a mark on the door?" The man calls. " What is all of this stuff? Bilbo!" Suddenly the man runs in, brandishing a well-crafted sword. He takes in the scene in the dining room, eyes widening and mouth opening. Bilbo's husband is not an overly tall dwarf, roughly the same height as Fili, his long blond hair is braided into one long braid down his back, with four braids at his temples braided into it, keeping his hair out of his face while he works. His beard is long, with twin moustache braids and several other four-stranded braids in various spots in his beard, including one that appears to have been messily made by a child. Bilbo rushes to his husband and lowers his sword arm, pulling his head down to rest their foreheads together in a kiss. Petal tugs on her _Adad_ 's pants until he picks her up for a snuggle. The other dwarrows appear to be in shock, and the dwarves old enough to have fought at _Azanulbizar_ look near to tears. Thorin breaks the trance first, gasping out his brother's name, " Frerin?"

" Yes, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Frerin has selective memory loss, remembering certain things, like khuzdul, his name and age, and smithing, but forgets others, like his family and status. The probable cause is a combination of head trauma from Azanulbizar and torture by orcs who captured him during the battle and held him prisoner until he escaped many years later, and found his way into the Shire, where he met a not-quite of age Bilbo Baggins and fell in love.   
> \- Granny Baggins is unfortunately not Belladonna, but rather Bilbo's grandmother on his father's side, a fussy older hobbitess with a penchant for teas and mother-Henning.


	2. Who's Seen the Crawling Eye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Baggins, live @ 8 every Friday at the Grey Pilgrim, the sign reads, and Kili can't help but think that the name is intriguing, and drags his brother and best friend into the darkly lit pub.

It wasn't everyday that Kili got to steal his brother away from his Uncle, and so he was going to make the most of their night together. Of course, a pub crawl is barely any fun with two people so Kili convinced Ori to join them. They had already had a couple of drinks at The Green Dragon and were wandering down the brightly lit street when Kili saw the sign. It wasn't a special sign by any means, just a regular chalkboard with eye-catching neon lettering. "Bilbo Baggins, live @ 8, every Friday at the Grey Pilgrim" the sign reads, and Kili can't help but find the name intriguing, and drags his brother and best friend into the darkly lit pub. 

The Grey Pilgrim seems like any other pub, a bar tucked away against a wall, a young blonde behind it, his hair tucked into a tight bun. Chairs and tables litter the floor, most filled with patrons, but the pub's base normality seems to enhance the presence of the stage. The stage is lit selectively, bright enough for the performer to be seen, but dim enough that shadows are cast on his face, highlighting the smoky black and gold smudged over his eyelids and catching on the silver hoops pierced through his lower lip. He's currently strumming a blue Gibson single cutaway, his nails a glittering gunmetal, matching the spacers in his ears. His coppery hair is cut short but for a flop of stylized curls atop his head, and as he opens plush pink lips to sing, Kili is mesmerized. 

  _This is the springtime of my loving-  the second season I am to know. You are the sunlight in my growing- so little warmth I've felt before. It isn't hard to feel me glowing- I watched the fire that grew so low._

_It is the summer of my smiles- flee from me Keepers of the Gloom. Speak to me only with your eyes. It is to you I give this tune. Ain't so hard to recognize- These things are clear to all from time to time._

_Talk talk- I've felt the coldness of my winter. I never thought it would ever go. I cursed the Gloom that set upon us... But I know that I love you so._

_These are the seasons of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall._

_This is the wonder of devotion- I see the torch we all_ _must hold._

_This is the mystery of the quotient- upon us all a little rain must fall._

Bilbo Baggins sings with his eyes half-lidded and his shoulders loose, feeling the calming tones of the melody sweep over him and it shows when he performs. His voice is at once smooth and gravelly, high and low, and it wraps around Kili like a warm blanket and pulls him forward until he's stumbled into a chair by the front of the stage. Bilbo's eyelids flutter open, his eyelashes impossibly long and he seems to stare right into Kili's soul and he can't possibly break eye contact until Bilbo smiles at him. It's a very nice smile, sharp but with a hint of soft amusement and just a flash of white teeth behind pale pink. Kili hesitantly smiles back, and settles in for the last hour of Bilbo's set, ignoring his brother's requests to move on, and Ori asking him if he's alright. Fili eventually gets tired of his brother's unresponsiveness and goes to order drinks from the bar. 

When Bilbo's set is over, he hops down from the stage and heads to a table where a man with a trappers hat and a man with a ginger mohawk await him with beer and chips, but he glances in Kili's direction, this time with a softer, more tentative smile, smacking his friends when they start snickering. Kili smiles back brightly, and gives a hesitant wave, which prompts Bilbo to come over to talk to him. Ori excuses himself and goes over to Bilbo's table, apparently knowing the mohawked man. Up close Bilbo looks much softer then the stage lights had made him seem, with rounded cheeks and crows feet at the corners of his eyes. He smells like sweat from the stage lights and cologne, and his Nirvana® tank top and denim vest hang loosely on his frame over tight, ripped black jeans. His extensively buckled New Rock® boots give him an extra inch or so of height, but he still barely comes up to Kili's nose; something Kili finds extremely endearing. 

" Hello there," Bilbo says, and his voice is both sunlight and heady cigarette smoke his accent soft and smooth. " I noticed you watching me, I mean, I was performing, of course you were watching me, that is to say- oh bugger." Kili can't help but smile as the man, so confident and sensual when he performs, stutter over his words because of him of all people. 

" Hi," Kili responds. " I was, watching that is. Hard not to really, you're incredible."

Bilbo's cheeks turn a lovely pink at this and he gives a small, self-deprecating laugh. " I'd hardly say incredible."

" No really, you're amazing! It was like being enveloped in black feathers and drawn to a warm hearth. I loved it." Bilbo gives him another soft smile and reaches out to grasp his fingers. 

" Would you like to get a drink with me?" 

" God yes! I mean, sure." Kili replies, entwining their fingers together loosely and letting the shorter man drag him over to the bar. They drank and talked until late in the night, Kili forgetting that this was supposed to be a night for him and brother and when Bilbo slipped his number into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, Kili felt like flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this one shot comes from the song "Crawling Eye" by The Misfits. The song that Bilbo sings is "The Rain Song" by Led Zeppelin.  
> Photosets for the characters in this AU can be found on my tumblr. (Which is also themutesinger)


	3. Swallowing the Shine of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Frodo visit "Uncle" Bilbo at his cafe and meet his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is a trans woman in this story, just letting ya know. Pairings are Sam/Frodo and background Bagginshield.

        There was very little Sam wouldn't do for his Frodo, whether that was braiding flowers into her long curly hair or carting her heavy luggage bags from the cab to Shire Sweets Bakery and cafe. The two were happy to be visiting Frodo's Uncle Bilbo, an accepting, open-minded man who would let Frodo stay with him whenever the gossip and hatred in their hometown overwhelmed her. Frodo enters the bakery ahead of him, her hips swaying nicely in a blue cotton pencil skirt. Bilbo is sitting with two twenty-something year old men when they walk in, chatting amicably with them. 

"Hi Uncle Bilbo," Frodo says, her voice soft and unsure. Bilbo startles and jumps up from his seat, rushing to pull his niece into a hug.

 "Frodo! Oh my darling, it's so good to see you! Just bring the bags upstairs, to the third door down hall Sam dear." 

" Yes, Mister Bilbo sir," Sam replies and goes to do just that, taking in the curious glances the two men on the couch are giving Frodo and Bilbo. 

"Now, how are you my darling?" Bilbo asks Frodo, sitting her down on a plush armchair. 

" I'm fine Uncle, just a little tired is all. Sam and I have been thinking about getting an apartment around here, to be closer to you," Frodo replies.

"Oh, that's marvelous! Do you need money? It would be no trouble to dip into the Baggins fortune-"

" Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that Uncle! It's fine, really, I have some money that my parents set aside for me!"

"Which if I recall correctly is to be used for your schooling only. Really darling, it's no trouble, I insist! It's not as if I have any use for it!" 

" Only enough to get us started, alright?"

" Of course darling, now, I would like you to meet someone. Or rather, two someones," at this Bilbo turns to the two men on the couch. " Frodo, this is Fili and Kili Durin, my boyfriend's nephews. Fili, Kili, this is my niece Frodo Baggins."

"It's lovely to meet you, " Frodo says, offering a hand for them to shake, her fingers surprisingly strong. 

" It's nice to meet you as well," the blonde one says.

" Frodo's a very interesting name. And here I was thinking our family had wierd names, eh Fili?" The brunette one adds, nudging his brother who nods his agreement.

" Well, it's more of a nickname really, my full name is Freya Dora Baggins." 

" Kinda like how Bilbo's a nickname for William Boden Baggins?" Kili asks.

" Exactly!" Bilbo exclaims, waving Sam over who's approaching the group hesitantly. Both Fili and Kili notice the brilliant smile that Frodo gives Sam as he sits on the arm of her chair, her charcoal-rimmed blue eyes shining brightly up at him as she takes his hand and leans into his side. " Sam, this is Fili and Kili," she says. " They're Bilbo's boyfriend's nephews."

" Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's boyfriend, a pleasure to meet ya," he says, holding out a  hand to them both. They have a nice little get together, with Bilbo bringing them lemon poppy seed scones and fresh teas every so often, although they do not get to meet Bilbo's illustrious boyfriend that day; his nephews claiming that he was too busy at the shop. 

                           .~~~~~~~.

The day they do meet him is an eventful one. Frodo had been helping her Uncle in the kitchen that day while Sam manned the register, the polite, kind-looking boy well suited for the job. Sam looked up when the bell tinkled and was about to ask how he could be of assist when he took in the man fully. The man standing in the doorway to the cafe was tall, perhaps 6"2, with short dark hair streaked silver and a well-trimmed beard, the casual nature of his button shirt and slacks seemed ill- suited to the sort of regal noblity that the man seemed to exude, then the man cleared his throat and the illusion went away and Sam realizes that he's been staring much too long.

" How may I help you sir?"

" I'm looking for the owner, Bilbo Baggins."

" Oh, I'll go an' fetch him for you Sir! Mister Bilbo's in the kitchen with Frodo."

" Frodo?" The man mumbles, his brow furrowed. 

" His niece, Sir. I'll just be gettin' him for ya now Sir," Sam says and hurries into the kitchen returning moments later with a bemused Bilbo and a pretty young woman on his arm. 

" Thorin!" Bilbo exclaims, opening the counter door to give the man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I'm so glad you're here, you can meet my niece. Thorin this is Frodo and her boyfriend Samwise."

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Bilbo and your nephews!" The young woman says, taking Thorin's hand to shake. 

" I assure you that the pleasure is all mine. Bilbo hadn't mentioned you were coming?" Thorin says as he takes Sam's hand to shake as well.

" Well, it was a rather surprise visit I suppose, very last minute , trouble with some relatives"

" I see. I wish my nephews had mentioned you were here, I would have come to visit sooner."

" Oh, it's fine, I'm just glad to have met you," Frodo says with a smile. Of course, the pleasant atmosphere of the afternoon could not last forever and trouble came to the door in the form of Menegilda Brandybuck Frodo's aging aunt. 

" Can I help you with anything Menegilda?" Bilbo says, his voice carefully neutral.

" You could perhaps tell me why I woke up a few days ago to find my nephew gone, all of his things packed." 

" Perhaps your niece needed her space, and she is a perfectly capable eighteen-year-old, you do not control her life."

" I don't have a niece living with me I have an attention-seeking nephew who should stop this charade and come home where he belongs." Frodo shrinks behind Sam at every word, tears clouding her brilliant eyes. Thorin tenses and steps up next to his boyfriend, his most intimidating scowl upon his brow.

" If your niece felt the need to leave your home you are obviously not providing a proper living environment and thus you have no right to order Frodo about. You should leave now, you're causing a scene and upsetting my Partner and Frodo."

" You can't just order me about, what gives you the right to tell me how to raise my niece?!?" Menegilda shrieks, drawing the attention of the rest of the patrons in the cafe. 

" I may not have that right, but I can escort you forcefully from the premises if you refuse to do so willingly." Menegilda takes a moment to look haughty and appalled, then turns abruptly on her heel and stalks out without another word. Bilbo breathes a sigh of relief and Frodo lifts her head up from behind her Sam.

" Thanks Uncle Thorin," she says quietly, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. Thorin smiles down at her and strokes her hair.

" It was no problem Frodo. If she ever comes back or bothers you in anyway just call me, alright?" When Frodo nods he pulls her into another hug. " You are a beautiful, smart, kind young lady, and anyone who cannot see that will have to deal with me first." And Sam, he thinks to himself, looking at the tense posture of the boy, arms slightly open to accept Frodo back into them, to comfort and protect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra info:  
> -Frodo went to live with her Uncle Rorimac and Aunt Menegilda after her parents died.  
> -Frodo was born Fredrick Dorian Baggins, but being a male never felt right to her.  
> \- Thorin is a jeweller, and creates specialty jewelry in his shop The Lonely Mountain.  
> -Sam is literally the best bf in the world! (He does know Frodo was born male and doesn't mind in the slightest)


	4. Point Me To the Sky Above, I Cant Get There On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is lost in the Shire and is aided by a nearby Hobbit lass, who is not all that she appears to be.

Thorin had gotten lost. Twice. Put him under the great stone walls of a mountain and he could find his way anywhere, no question, but ask him to get somewhere above ground and Mahal help you both. Cursing the poorly cobbled roads of halflings, Thorin approached the same fork in the road he'd already approached twice before. Little did Thorin know, but his predicament was the current source of amusement for a hobbit lass and her young charge, both wondering how one could get lost in Hobbiton of all places. With a last chuckle the lass hushes her charge and takes his hand, approaching the muttering dwarf.

" Do you require any assistance Master Dwarf?" Thorin looks up sharply, fixing the hobbit woman with a glare that could rival an angered boar.

" Of course not," he snapped back. The lass merely raises an unimpressed eyebrow and shrugs. 

" All right then. Come along Hamson, we have to get you to your parents for supper." Thorin suddenly takes in the young boy by her side and his eyes widen.

" My apologies for being so rude, Mistress Hobbit. You and the child should not be walking alone in the dark, allow me to escort you," he says, offering an arm to the lady. She barely manages to suppress a snort at the statement, her bow and quiver shifting on her back, but nods and accepts his arm, wrapping her hand around the crook of his elbow. 

" I accept your apology Master Dwarf, as well as your offer. May I ask what business you have in the Shire?"

" I am here to call on one Bilbo Baggins, as I have need of his services."

" I see, I'd be happy to take you to him, he is a close cousin of mine. Oh but how rude, I haven't told you my name! Tigerlilly Took, at your service. And this young lad is Hamson Gamgee."

" Thorin Oakenshield at yours and your family's, Mistress Took." They walk at a fair pace, arriving at the end of Bagshot Row in no time. Tigerlilly leads Thorin to a round green door and knocks more loudly than Thorin would have thought her capable of. The door swings open to reveal a company of dwarves, an amused wizard, and an irritated Bilbo. 

" Well, this is quite a gathering you have here cousin, although you lost one of your companions on the way, I've luckily brought him with me," Tigerlilly says, admitting Thorin into the Smial. Bilbo looks relieved to see another hobbit and throws his arms around her. 

" Lilly! You have no idea how good it is to have someone around here who makes sense. Oh, is that little Hamson Gamgee I see with you?" The little boy peeks out from behind Lilly's heavy skirts, darting curious glances at the assembled dwarves.

" Hello Mister Bilbo," the boy says shyly. Some of the dwarves make noises at the cuteness of the child and he quickly returns to his hiding place. 

" I said I'd look after him for the day, he gets awful lonely, what with his parents being busy with the new baby and all, so I thought a day of activity would do him some good." By this point Thorin is tired of being ignored and clears his throat loudly, causing Bilbo to jump.

" Goodness, where are my manners! Bilbo Baggins, at your service Master Dwarf."

" That remains to be seen. Have you done much fighting Master Baggins? Axe or sword?"

Bilbo sputters at this, at a loss for what to say. Thorin has already written him off with a derisive snort when Lilly speaks up.

" Throwing knives. He's been trained with throwing knives. Best aim in the Shire actually, besides mine. Although I use a bow." Thorin turns to her and narrows his eyes. Gandalf titters happily at this announcement, smiling contently.

" See? Bilbo will be of use, and an endorsement such as that from the Thain's daughter of all people is hard to earn."

" What's a Thain Master Gandalf?" Ori asks, his journal already opened. 

" Well, the Thain is perhaps the person with the most power in the Shire, their military leader. I suppose you could liken the position to that of a King." 

" Although I am by no means a princess and no one refers to me as such. If anything you may refer to me as Captain."

" Captain?" One of the dwarves queries, a young one with dark hair. 

" Yes, my official position in the Shire is Captain of the Bounders, as well as duties as heir to the Thaindom, at least until my brother comes of age." 

" The bounders?" A blonde dwarf asks. 

" The Shire Gaurd, they patrol the perimeters of the Shire and take care of any threats. If my lads were doing their jobs right you wouldn't have seen them." 

" Miss Lilly, I'm tired" Hamson said, tugging on her skirts. Lilly coos and bends to scoop the lad into her arms. 

" Of course darling, let's get you home. I hope you don't mind if I stay for dinner Bilbo, I haven't eaten since luncheon."

" LUNCHEON! Well that won't do at all! Of course you can have dinner here! My goodness not eaten since luncheon." Bilbo's face takes on a truly frightening expression that makes the dwarves reevaluate their opinions on the hobbit's docility. Tigerlilly chuckles at him, then takes her leave, bringing the fauntling home. She returns with a clove and chicken pie of all things, which goes well with the soup and rolls Bilbo managed to scrape together from what was left in the pantry, and she graciously shares it with Thorin. 

" Now may I know exactly why my Smial has been invaded by dwarves?" Bilbo asks, his brow drawn up angrily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, this one's not my best, I lost inspiration towards the end... Long story short, Tigerlilly ends up joining them up until Rivendell, killing trolls with poisonous arrows and being mistaken for Belladonna Took by the elves of Rivendell and her and Thorin end up together, though whether or not he lives is unknown.


	5. What's The Problem Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how a joker met his thief in the night :)

**November 21st, 1992**

When Bofur pulled up to a stoplight in his beat up Honda Civic, he was not expecting the door to be wrenched open. Nor was he expecting a man with a ginger mohawk to slide into the passenger's seat and slam the door. 

" Drive!!!" The stranger said, looking over his shoulder. And with the light turning green, what else could Bofur do but obey? Bofur punches the gas and takes off, executing a number of fast, smooth turns losing the men chasing the stranger as they weren't fortunate enough to grab a getaway car as well. Bofur pulls into a near-full parking lot (easier to hide in) and turns to the man beside him.

" Well that coulda been worse!" He says, fingering the claw hanging from his ear. The man beside him looks at him strangely, raising a pierced eyebrow. "I'm a bit of a hopless optimist. So what was all tha' about?" 

" I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," the man says, serious for about five seconds before both men burst out laughing. " I can't actually tell you, because I work for an undercover agency. But thanks for the ride." Bofur isn't sure whether the man's serious or not, but isn't one to judge crazy people. 

" Not a problem, haven't gotten inta a good car chase in a while, well, I'll jus' be lettin' ya out here then."

" Actually, do ya have a place where I can lay low for awhile, regroup, ya know?" 

" Well, my apartment's not far from here, but-"

" Perfect! The name's Nori, Nori Rivers."

" Bofur Broadbeam," Bofur replies, unconsciously starting his engine.

Unfortunately this was not the last time Bofur had to help Nori in a getaway, although after they adopted their daughter the getaways were from Dori as opposed to criminals. Bofur found out Nori hadn't been joking about working undercover, after he retired to open the club of course ( confidentiality agreements and all).  Dori, thankfully, approved of Bofur, who had a stable job in the toyshop and who was adored by a young Ori. Bofur and Nori had many madcap adventures together, and although most considered them an odd pair, they were perfectly matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble about how Bofur and Nori met in "Of Durins and Broadbeams" :)


	6. With Grace in Your Heart (And Flowers in Your Hair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hobbits cut their hair, the dead locks turn into special flowers that they gift to their loved ones. What happens when Bilbo tries to do this on the quest?

Bilbo sighs as he looks into the stream, fingering his now shoulder-length copper curls. " Well, old boy, looks like you need a cut," he says to himself, then brightens. This is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate his appreciation for his new found loved ones in the Company! He knows just what colour to give everyone to. Purple for Balin and Bofur who have become his closest of friends, sharing stories and histories and songs with him, always making sure he was well. Blue would be for Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, and Dori who he was not as close with, but still cared deeply for; sharing conversation, sword lessons, recipes, and kindness with each in their own way. Yellow was special, for the youngsters of the Company, whom he had begun to see as his own. Fili and Kili reminded him of his unruly young Took cousins, both of them  mischievous with hearts of gold. Ori is scholarly, much like himself, and they had shared many a tale and ball of yarn over the fire at night, and Bilbo has grown quite fond of the lad. Thorin is perhaps the most risky receiver of the flowers he would give, for his would be deep red for true love, as that is what he is to Bilbo. Bilbo blushes at the mere thought of presenting such an intimate flower to Thorin, shaking his head fondly. He raises the scissors to his hair and is about to make the first cut when he hears a shriek. His head whips around so quickly it hurts, spoting an appalled Kili staring at the scissors in his hand. The Company of course comes barreling onto the riverbank right after him, weapons raised and poised for battle. 

" Mahal's balls laddie, why'd ya shriek like tha' if there's nothing wrong?" Dwalin asks irritated.

" Bilbo was trying to cut his hair!" Kili exclaims, horror tainting his voice. 

" What?!?!" Half of the Company says shrilly. 

" Now, Bilbo tha's not remotely necessary," Bofur says, crouching beside the hobbit and gently taking the scissors from him.

" But if course it is, I want to give it to you!"

" No, it's fine laddie we dunnae want yer hair, ye can keep it," Dwalin says, arms crossed as usual.

" You don't want me to cut my hair?" Bilbo says, confused.

" Of Course not laddie, there's nothing you've done that would make hair-cutting an option," Balin adds. 

" Oh," Bilbo says, looking down at his lap. Bofur pats his back and helps him stand.

" Let's be gettin' you back to camp for supper." Bilbo stands reluctantly, hurt that the Company didn't want his hair daisies. Perhaps their relationship was really one-sided. The pitying, guilty looks Thorin keeps sending him does nothing to dissuade Bilbo's rather sad train of thought and he barely manages to finish his stew. Instead of talking with the Company, he goes straight to his bedroll and pretends to sleep, weeping silently.

The Company are shocked. First their hobbit tries to cut his hair, now he's not eating like a hobbit should and he's hiding himself away. They just stopped Bilbo from shaming himself, nothing bad! Perhaps they hadn't gotten it across that he owes them nothing, especially not his hair. He was family now, and they would take every care with him. When they were sure Bilbo was asleep and Gandalf had returned from wherever it is he goes, the dwarves sat themselves in front of Gandalf and hounded him with questions. "Why is Bilbo so upset that we wouldnt let him cut his hair?" "Why would Bilbo cut his hair?" " Is hair important to hobbits?" " Where do you go when you're not with us?" 

" Silence!" Gandalf says, exasperated. " Hair, and especially hair-cutting is incredibly important to Hobbits. You see, when a hobbit cuts their hair the dead locks turn into special flowers they call Hair Daisies. These daisies are given to loved ones, friends, family, lovers, etcetera. I imagine Bilbo was going to cut his hair and give you all flowers and by stopping him you made him feel as if you do not hold the same regard for him as he does for you."

" Oh no!" Ori cries. " We thought he was trying to give us his hair because he felt he had caused us a great disservice. He must be so heart-broken."

" You weren't to know Master Ori. Hobbits are just as secretive as dwarves when they want to be, although they are not entirely aware of it." 

" Well, we have to make it up to the lad," Balin says, looking downcast.

" Indeed, " Thorin says, his brow troubled with a frown, before leaving the campsite. 

                           .~~~~~~~~.

The next morning, Bilbo wakes up surrounded by flowers. Roses, daisies, buttercups, lavender, all surround him, and he breathes in their fresh scent. A soft smile lights his face, before he notices the Company all staring at him. " What brought this about?" He asks warily. 

" It has been brought to our attention that we have done you a grave disservice, Master Burglar," Thorin says.

" It appears our races have different views on the cutting if hair and we mistook your offer for something else and for that we are deeply sorry." Balin adds.

" Hence the flowers," Kili throws in. Fili rolls his eyes at his brother and approaches Bilbo with a pair of scissors.

" We would have been honored to receive such gifts from you Bilbo, " he says, handing the scissors to him.

" An' if you still feel you'd like to, even though we haven't earned it, we'd be honored still if you'd cut your hair for us." Bofur finishes. Bilbo gapes at the dwarves, and feels tears slip from the corners of his eyes and launches himself at the nearest dwarves ( Fili, Kili, and Bofur) and pulls them into an embrace, the rest of the Company following suit. Bilbo pulls back and smiles fondly at his dwarves. He takes the first lock of hair and cuts, a royal purple flower falling into his hand. This he slips into Bofur's hands, guiding the miner to cup it gently. The petals feel like silky curls running through his fingers, and the tips curl outward, and he holds it so gently, afraid to crush such fragile beauty. 

" I'm afraid we shall have to relocate, I require the stream as a mirror," Bilbo says, and the Company chuckles as they follow him to the stream. The next lock of hair is golden yellow, and this he hands to Kili, tucking it behind his ear. Kili leans forward to touch their foreheads together and Bilbo beams. His next flower is a navy blue and he hands this to Dwalin, who tucks it into a hole in his belt for safekeeping- and perhaps to retain his hardened warrior persona. A vibrant violet flower finds itself woven into Balin's fluffy white beard. Nori and Dori each get a sky blue daisy, and Bifur and Bombur gain indigo beard ornaments. Oin's is the colour of blueberries, which he enjoys in a good pie. Gloin swears up and down that his flower is the exact colour of his beautiful wife's eyes. A daisy like cornsilk is given to a blushing Ori, who wraps it securely around his favourite quill. Fili is the next to recieve his flower, a gorgeous bloom pure as sunlight, twisted into a braid in his hair. Bilbo pauses at the last lock of hair he must cut, his face would surely be tomato-coloured if he hadn't forcefully willed down his blush. Taking in a shaky deep breath he snips his hair, and cups his hands to catch a flower as red as blood from a fresh wound. He steadily moves to stand in front of Thorin, who seems to be apprehensive of where the burglar will place his flower. ' Best to get it over with' Bilbo thinks, and tucks the red bloom behind Thorin's ear as he did for Kili, with the addition of a soft pair of hobbit lips against his own. Thorin opens his eyes to look at his hobbit, unaware that he had closed them. Bilbo is looking at the grass, his face enflamed. Thorin tilts his head up and leans down to kiss him again to the cheers of the Company.

                            .~~~~~~~~~.

"Bilbo?" Ori asks, ometime later, when they are all settled by the fire.

" Yes Ori dear?"

" Why are the daisies different colours?"

" Well, each colour has a different meaning. Blue, is for very good friends, purple is for the closest of companions, yellow is for those you consider like your own children." Ori, Fili, and Kili flush happily at the implications of this.

" And red, Master Burglar?" Thorin asks from behind Bilbo, who happens to be using him as a comfortable resting spot.

" Red is for true love." Thorin smiles and kisses his burglar, then nuzzled into his neck.

" Will the flowers die very soon?" Dori asks, looking concernedly at his sky blue daisy.

" Oh, no. Once you have them they last until the hobbit they came from has passed. Why I gave one to Gandalf when I was but a lad. It was an odd one, cerulean with silver vines. I suppose it was because Gandalf is an oddity in and of himself." The Company looks relieved at this, and Gandalf takes out his flower to show the Company, who gasp in awe at its strange beauty. 

" But what about when you have to cut your hair again?" Kili says.

" Well, that is the beauty of it," Bilbo replies. " You can never have too many flowers for the ones you love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've read a fic or two about hobbits being able to cry special gemstones, and then I saw a picture of a woman cutting her hair and it turning into flowers and this happened! ( flowers seem more hobbity then gemstones to me)  
> \- also, all of the flowers were collected and brought back to the camp by Thorin cause he's an adorable dork in love with his Master Burglar.  
> BTW: If there is anything you want written I am accepting prompts for this collection, just comment your request and I'll see what I can do :)


	7. Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries to teach Fili and Kili how to cook. Fikilbo.

When Bilbo had offered to teach his _bramairh_ how to cook, he hadn't quite expected their level of enthusiasm, or how comepletely unknowledgeable they truely were. He had caught Kili trying to chop celery with his sword twice in the past ten minutes, and Fili wasn't peeling potatoes so much as he was butchering them. With a sigh, Bilbo took Fili's hands in his and guided him through slower, gentler strokes of the knife under the peel, leaving less of the potato on the peel. He then slipped in behind Kili, guiding his hands into gentler rhythmic chopping. He gets the two to add their prepared vegetables to the broth he had simmering on the stove, then turns to the fatty pork loin laying on the butcher's block in Bilbo's kitchen. "Now, how do you think we should prepare this?" He asks, turning to the brothers with a raised eyebrow. Fili shuffles his feet and bites his lip, and Kili fiddles with his fingers. 

" Umm... You cut it into chunks?" Kili says hesitantly.

" Quite right darling, but there's a step or two before that," Bilbo says encouragingly, cuddling into his archer's side. 

" We should slice it first to make it easier to cut into chunks?" Fili tries, his lip looking worringly close to bleeding. Bilbo taps his lip with a finger, encouraging him to ease up on it and plants a kiss on his lips when he obeys. 

" That is also true, very good boys. But before we do all of that we need to trim the fat off of it." Bilbo says, pulling out a small knife with a thin, wickedly curved blade. The brothers eyes widen as they watch Bilbo pull out the knife, then widen furthur when he takes the pork loin fat and pinches it, slipping the knife under and skinning it clean off. " Easy as pie! Would either of you like to try?" Fili nods rapidly and gingerly takes the knife from Bilbo, severing his first piece of fat with ease. Bilbo pats his arm in encouragement and leads Kili over to the spice rack. " Now, spices are the most important part of cooking because they make or break the flavour. For this recipe we will need black pepper, a couple of bay leaves, a bit of garlic, thyme, and a pinch of salt to enhance everything." Bilbo pulls down all of the necessary spices, and his peppercorn cracker, and brings them by the pot of boiling broth, made from the pork bones which had been broiling most of the day. First Bilbo hands two of the leaves to Kili, allowing the lad to put them in, then he hands him the garlic, " Just a pinch, remember!" , and the thyme. Kili is much better at measuring spices then he is at chopping celery it seems, and Bilbo merely has to crack the pepper and add the pinch of salt. "Excellent darling! That was a great help, now we'll be needing some carrots as well, and perhaps some mushrooms." Kili beams at the praise and fetches the aforementioned vegetables, and starts chopping them, mindful of Bilbo's preferred chopping method. While Kili is busy, Bilbo checks Fili's progress and is pleased to see a well-trimmed pork loin. " I see someone's been working hard, would you like me to show you how to cut it?" He says, wrapping his arms around the dwarf's middle. 

"Yes please!" Bilbo takes a larger knife from his knife block, testing the sharpness of the blade with his thumb. He grins in satisfaction and makes an inch wide slice of the loin, then cuts that into rough cubes not too large or too small. Fili looks suitably enraptured, and Bilbo doesn't hesitate to let him try. His first few attempts are clumsy and uneven, but after a few goes he gets the hang of it and Bilbo gives him another kiss. He also manages to slip in a kiss for Kili, who did an admirable job with the carrots and mushrooms before adding those to the stew as well. The meat he cooks in a pan first, with a sprinkle of pepper, salt, and garlic, almost cooking it completely before adding it to the boiling pot. He lets his boys stir, occasionally easing their hands when their wrist movements were too fast or too jerky. Soon, the stew was ready, and the boys helped Bilbo ladle it into bowls and they set the table quickly. 

" Boys, it's time for supper!" Bilbo calls down the halls of Bag End. The scuffle of eight little hobbit feet can be heard rushing to the table. " Did you all wash your hands?"

" Yes Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo replies, the other three nodding quickly in agreement. Soon Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are stuffing stew into their mouths with all the hunger of growing hobbitlings. Fili and Kili watch them carefully for a reaction, their own bowls relatively untouched. 

" That was really good, better than normal!" Frodo cries happily. Fili and Kili beam at the praise, and Bilbo smiles fondly at them. 

" Thank you Uncles!" Frodo gives each of his Uncles a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to play with his friends-all of whom also said thank you to Misters Bilbo, Fili, and Kili. Bilbo collects the dishes and puts them in the sink for washing, then gives his bramairh a kiss each smiling before he goes to do the dishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brahmairh- lovers/sweethearts (Scottish Gaelic)  
> \- couldn't really come up with a proper ending, but there ya go.


	8. Paths That Lead Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is told that Thorin is dead and so he goes back to the Shire. When he gets there he uses an old hobbit tradition, an acorn, and a bit of bloody cloth to create something magical.

The aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies was immensely confusing to one Bilbo Baggins. He had spoken with Thorin, who had taken back what he had said at the gate, and then the dwarf had closed his eyes for what seemed to be the last time. Balin had taken him aside later and said that they had taken him to "lay down amongst the stone." And from the few of Dain's dwarves who would actually talk to him, he had heard of the deaths of all of the royal family. Broken, with those that he loved gone, Bilbo did the only thing he could and left as soon as possible; and with Gandalf's aid, returned to the Shire. 

Coming home to find his home ransacked, his possessions sprawled across the front lawn or being carted off by various hobbits, an auctioneer laying prices down on his things, did not go over well for our hobbit. He yelled ("Those are my spoons, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!") and he fussed and he brandished his sword Sting, until all of the hobbits present left as fast as their hairy feet could carry them. Thankfully for Bilbo, his dear friend and gardener, Mister Hamfast Gamgee, came by and helped him put his Smial to rights. It took Bilbo a month to fully recover all of his possessions- including his mother's glory box- as well as a large sum of money as well (the gold from the Trollshaws was most helpful in this). Eventually Bilbo settled back down into his previous existence, boring and mediocre. He however, was not the same. He was broken from travel, lonely and bitter, and many could not stand his suspicious and standoffish nature. 

One day he had been cleaning out his mother's glory box-which he now uses to store items from his travels- and came across two things. The first was a bloodied rag, torn and crusted. The second was an acorn, somehow preserved, shell shining in the sunlight streaming in from shuttered windows. He clutches the acorn to his chest, rembering Thorin's last words to him- " Plant your trees, watch them grow." His tears begin to fall without pause, soaking the collar of his waistcoat, and the bloody rag. The rag that he had used to staunch the flow of blood from Thorin's stomach. And then Bilbo's eyes lit and he remembered an old Shire tale about couples who could not conceive planting their children in the garden, and he smiled, for the first time in a long time, he really truly smiled. 

Firstly, Bilbo went out to the garden behind Bag End, and dug a hole, deep and wide enough for a small child to grow in. Then he cut a lock of his hair and took a strip of the bloody rag and wound the two around the acorn. He set it gently into the hole and filled it with loose earth, sprinkling fertilizer in as well. He surrounded the patch of earth with Apple blossoms and bright lillies and lotuses for fertility and pansies for remembrance. He snuck in little gemstones of all shapes and colours as well as some bigger chunks of marble or granite to encourage his babes dwarf nature. He smiles down at his work and wipes sweat off of his brow. He whispers the prayer to Yavanna, sealing his desire with a sprinkling of his own blood on the ground. He knows that his babe won't be ready for months, but he cannot help but feel hopeful and excited. 

Hamfast comes along every now and then to check the progress of the sapling, and is pleased at how well it is growing, his words encouraging to Bilbo, like a balm on his soul. A month before his babe is born, there is a knock on Bilbo's door that will change everything. 

" Good afternoon Master Baggins," the hobbit at the door says, a dark-haired fauntling hiding behind his legs. 

" Good afternoon yourself. Is something the matter?" Bilbo asks, wary even now of his fellow hobbits.

" I'll just get right to the point if you don't mind. Primula and Drogo Baggins have died, drowned in a boating accident." Bilbo gasps, holding a hand to his mouth. Before he had left, Primula and Drogo had been his favourite cousins, along with their boy, little Frodo, who he assumes is the boy hiding behind the other hobbit's legs. 

" Oh, the poor darlings. What about Frodo?"

" That is why I am here Master Baggins. There is no one currently able to take in Young Frodo, and so we were hoping that you would." Bilbo gapes for a moment, shocked, then steels himself. The boy will be frightened, and no doubt in desperate need of a good home and kind words. 

" Of course he can stay with me. Of course he can." Bilbo kneels, and opens his arms to the faunt, who hesitates only a moment before rushing into the older hobbit's embrace, bursting into tears. The other hobbit leaves with a brisk nod goodbye. Bilbo shuts the front door and allows himself to cry as well, both Baggins' holding each other tight in their grief. 

Frodo is exceedingly helpful in getting Bag End ready for the baby's arrival, tidying up the guest room in between his room and Bilbo's, and helping knit sweaters and hats. Within the month the boy is much happier, calling him Uncle Bilbo, and babbling about possible names for his little cousin. He still has moments of sadness and he will sometimes withdraw to his room for hours, but he is healing, and his presence helps Bilbo heal as well. The baby and Frodo give him purpose again, a reason to get out and live instead of hide away and wallow in his grief and he is grateful for his second chance.

The baby comes on a warm midsummers afternoon, the sun high in the sky. Bilbo is watering his flowers when it happens, and he sees the tell-tale quivering of leaves and shifting of soil. He quickly gets a bowl of warm water, a towel, and a blanket and calls for Frodo. The boy is twitching with excitement and Bilbo barely prevents himself from doing the same. Frodo lets out a squeal as the first little arm pops out of the soil, followed by a little head topped with little curls, the colour masked with soil. Bilbo watches as his babe pushes its way out of the soil, only helping him with the last little push. He smiles and begins to wipe his babe clean with the warm water and towel, noting happily that it was a baby boy. His hair is dark like his sire's, and he has the same pointed nose, but his eyes are Bilbo's; a bright green like the rolling hills of the Shire. He has hobbit feet, small at the moment, but with a dusting of dark curls. " He's beautiful!" Frodo whispers in hushed awe. 

"He is," Bilbo says, kissing his child's brow for the first time and wrapping his newly-cleaned body in the blanket. "Would you like to hold him darling?" Frodo nods, and holds his arms out shly. He grips the baby carefully, and Bilbo only has to adjust his hold a little so Frodo's arms support the babe's head and neck more. Bilbo coos at the picture they make and runs a hand over Frodo's curls. 

" What are you gonna name him?" 

" Benrin, Benrin Baggins." Frodo smiles down at the little baby, his little forefinger slipping into one of the babe's tiny fists. 

" I like that name." Frodo says, before whispering to Benrin about how much he loves him already and all of the things they're going to do together when he's older. And Bilbo's heart mends.

 The months following Benrin's birth are full and tiring. Firstly there is the party celebrating Benrin's birth, that a surprising number of hobbits show up for. Frodo makes friends in Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, introducing them to Samwise Gamgee, Hamfast's youngest son. This of course results in many playdates, most of which are presided over by Bilbo. The other three boys all adore Benrin as much as Frodo does and are very good at keeping him entertained when Bilbo has business to take care of. Raising a faunt was harder then Bilbo had imagined and most days he was exhausted, but he never regretted having his son- not once. He loves both of his boys; even when Benrin spit-up on his favourite maps or Frodo would lock himself up for hours in his room. His family had made him whole again and there was nothing in the world he wanted more. That is until a knock came at his door one sunny afternoon, the day after Benrin's first birthday. 

                          .~~~~~~~~.

It is difficult to believe he is approaching Bag End after all this time. It's been two years since Thorin was first laid upon the Stones of healing with his nephews and he was nervous about how Bilbo would take his sudden appearance in the Shire. Thankfully he had managed to convince Fili and Kili to stay at the inn with Dwalin, so as not to completely overwhelm their hobbit. He approaches the round green door, taking note that Gandalf's mark had not been painted over. He inhales deeply and knocks, not nearly as loudly as the first time, but firmly enough to be heard. He hears someone walking quickly to the door and his heart clenches at the sound of Bilbo's voice. " I've got it Frodo my lad, you finish your letters!" Frodo? The door swings open with a slight creak and suddenly his burglar is in front of him, his honey curls shining and his green eyes bright, but not yet focused on him. "How can I-" Bilbo cuts himself off with a sharp gasp, reaching out to steady himself on the door frame. Thorin makes aborted gestures towards him with his hands, breath caught in his throat. " I've gone insane. This can't be happening, you're dead, they told me you were dead. Can't be real. Not real!" Bilbo starts hyperventilating and shaking, tears falling over his plump cheeks. 

" No, Bilbo I'm real. I promise you I'm real! Who told you I was dead? Oh Bilbo." Thorin reaches to take the shaking hobbit into his arms, Bilbo going willingly, shaking in Thorin's very solid, real arms. 

" You really are here," Bilbo whispers in a voice filled with wonder, burying his face in Thorin's neck and breathing in his scent. 

" Uncle Bilbo? Are you okay?" 

Bilbo turns at his nephews voice, wiping his tears quickly. " Yes, my lad, I'm fine. This is Thorin Oakenshield, the King from my stories, remember?" 

" But I thought he was gone like my mama and papa?" Thorin sucks in a breath at the mention of the death of the boy's parents and Bilbo squeezes his hand.

" I thought so to darling, but it seems I was misinformed." Frodo is about to say something when a cry is heard from down the hall.

" I'll go get him Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo says, rushing off in the direction of the noise. Bilbo smiles fondly at him. 

" You have a child?" Thorin asks, voice strained.

" Yes, it's a bit of a long story." Thorin nods gruffly and moves to sit in the sitting room. 

" I have time."

" Well, after we had our talk after the battle, I went to get looked over by the healers and Balin found me. He told me you had been lain amongst the stone and he looked so sad that I thought he meant you had been entombed. And then I ran into a few of Dain's men who told me that you and Fili and Kili were all dead and that it was time for me to leave, so I collected what little I had and Gandalf helped me journey back to the Shire. When I got back it was to my things being auctioned off as I was presumed dead. I managed to scare them off with my sword if you can believe it, hobbits are a rather fragile people. And I sort of settled I suppose, I only left my house to get food, I never opened the shutters, didn't accept any invitations, not that I got many, and barely talked to anyone. I was alive, but I wasn't living. It was months later and I was cleaning out my mother's glory box and then I found two things that changed my life. My acorn and a bloodied rag. It was your blood actually and it allowed me to do something that no one has done in a decade or so in the Shire." Here Bilbo pauses to take a breath, and Frodo re-enters carrying a baby. The baby babbles happily as soon as it sees Bilbo and starts reaching for him. Bilbo accepts the babe into his arms, kissing its forehead and settling it in his lap. "Sit down lad, I'm telling the story of how your cousin came to be." Frodo sits quickly. " Well, using the acorn and the rag, as well as a bit of my hair I created a very special kind of seed. I planted it in the earth, covered it in loose soil, and planted fertility flowers all around it, with pansies for remembrance so that his other father would always be remembered. I found little gemstones to put around the bed as well, with chunks of marble and granite, as any young dwarf might like and then I offered prayer to the Vala Yavanna, the queen of all growing things and offered my own blood. It was the first time I had smiled in months. Soon enough a sprout grew, healthy and strong, the beginnings of an oak tree. It was roughly six months until Benrin was born, although a month before that I gained my first child, a boy who probably felt just as lonely as I was and we helped each other heal. Benrin was born with his Sire's dark hair and strong nose but with my eyes and hobbit feet." Bilbo stops again, gauging Thorin's reaction. The Dwarf King is silent and stony faced, staring at the babe in Bilbo's arms with an unreadable expression. 

" Does that mean Mr. King Thorin is Benrin's other Papa Uncle Bilbo?" 

" Yes my lad, he is." Frodo nods as if this makes perfect sense then announces that he is going to make tea with all the importance of a 12-year-old hobbit. Bilbo begins to tremble again, holding his son close. 

" I never thought I'd have children," Thorin says at last, his voice hoarse with emotion. Bilbo whimpers softly and Thorin suddenly realizes how afraid he's made the hobbit. "Bilbo, no, it's a good thing, I'm happy, truly!" He wraps his hobbit in his arms again, careful of the baby. " I'm so sorry you had to face so much alone. I wish I could have been with you, I'm so sorry."

" Where were you?" Bilbo says, his voice quiet.

" When Balin said I'd been laid amongst the stone he meant I was lain upon the Stone of healing, where dwarves who are on the brink of death are lain in a deep slumber and when they wake they are healed. Fili, Kili and I were asleep for six months. After that we were weak and could not move, nd so we regained our strength, very very slowly. It was almost another year before we were anywhere near our usual caliber. As soon as we were able we let for the Shire, Dain had been ruling well in my absence and Erebor was almost complete again. He and my sister are Regents until I return. I am so sorry that you were lied to, and if I find out who told you that they will taste the floors of Erebor's dungeons."

" Thank you, but that's hardly necessary. I only have one more question. Why didn't you write?"

" It was mostly because I was unable to for about a year and a half, and then I wanted to get to you as quickly as possible and so I rushed with little thought of what would happen when I got here." 

" I can't believe you're all alive," Bilbo says breathily, staring deeply into Thorin's eyes. Benrin decides that sitting still is not fun anymore and begins to whine and squirm. Bilbo shushes him and pokes his belly to extract a giggle.

" Can I?" Thorin asks his hands fluttering towards Benrin. 

" Of course," Bilbo replies, easing him into Thorin's arms. Thorin looks upon their child as if he was the Arkenstone itself, a look of soft wonder on his normally furrowed brow. Thorin knew that he and Bilbo still had a lot to talk about. He knew that Fili and Kili would be along soon enough, and that there would be tears and cookies for Dwalin because Bilbo never forgets anything. He knows that Bilbo might not return to the mountain and that if he does, the Company will be overjoyed and his sister will love her new nephew, but that the people of Erebor will not all be as accepting and that his child will be different. But in this moment everything's perfect and nothing more can go wrong and Thorin will do anything he can to hold onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from the hobbit kink meme, under Prompt Post 18.  
> \- Frodo may be twelve but I think he's more like 8 or 9 in hobbit years, and it's not so strange that he carries Benrin around actually, I have a six year old cousin who loves carrying her baby sister everywhere.   
> \- shortly after the last scene Frodo asks if he can call him Uncle King Thorin instead.  
> \- there are cookies for Dwalin, almond on the third highest shelf in the pantry in a jar with a mouth wide enough for Dwalin's knuckledusters. ( Bilbo has been planning for possible visits from the dwarves as a way to combat loneliness)


	9. When the Colours Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Middle Earth you discover your soul mate when you see colour for the first time. One dwarf is lucky enough to find their's when a fussy hobbit opened his round green door. When their world suddenly returns to smoky gray they fear the worst.

Dwalin was running through crude stone tunnels when it happened. One moment he could see the scarlet fabric that made up his brother's coat and the next it was gray and he stumbled to his knees. Nori stopped and helped him to his feet and Dwalin kept running, body functioning on its own, but his mind and heart were grieving. 

                                  .~~~~~~.

He hadn't thought much of the Shire on his way in. Everything was the same; little homes in the little hills, little hobbits with little lives, flowers he couldn't even appreciate without their colours. He wasn't expecting anything more when their burglar opened the door either and so he bowed while announcing himself. It was only when he straightened that he noticed the burglar's wide _green_ eyes locked with his, his soft _pink_ lips parted in surprise. " Well, this wasn't quite what I had expected when I invited Gandalf for dinner, but I shan't complain. Come along then, I assume you're quite hungry?" The hobbit takes his hand and pulls him into the hobbit hole, leading him to the dining room where a well-seasoned fish sits steaming with roasted herb potatoes and fresh rolls with butter. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins!" Dwalin doesn't know what to say to the hobbit that is apparently his One, but he apparently doesn't have to, as the ho- Bilbo, is pushing him into his chair and popping a mug of ale into his hand with a pat as another knock sounds at the door. 

"Mahal preserve me."

                              .~~~~~~.

When they reach a safe clearing Dwalin finally collapses, worried exclamations sounding from the Company. He looks up as a firm hand is placed on his shoulder to see his brother, a question alight in his worn brown eyes. Dwalin merely shakes his head as Gandalf yells out for their burglar.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins is-" Thorin begins but is broken off by a choked back sob.

"He's gone from this world." Dwalin says, his voice shaky. Thorin looks at his shieldbrother grimly and goes to him to touch their foreheads together. And then just as suddenly as they left the colours reappear, startling a gasp out of Dwalin as Bilbo rushes into the clearing. 

"What's happened? Dwalin are you hurt?" Bilbo cries, rushing over to his dwarf.  Dwalin releases a broken sound and grabs his hobbit in a crushing bear hug. Bilbo makes soothing noises and presses soft kisses to the dwarf's head. 

" The colours, they were gone. I thought ye had died laddie."

"But why would-" Bilbo is cut off by the howling of wargs and the Company is off running again, Bilbo still cradled in Dwalin's arms.

                                .~~~~~~.

The next time the colours vanish is in Mirkwood, while Dwalin hangs from a tree in a spider's web and it makes him struggle ever more frantically, so that he might get to the spiders before they can devour his _Mizimel'_ s body. Suddenly he's being cut down and his web cocoon is opened to reveal his bright-eyed honey-curled hobbit, covered in webs and a little worn looking, but alive and he pulls him into a head-spinning kiss. Several minutes -and kisses- later he realizes that Thorin is missing.

                                 .~~~~~~.

When the elves find them he realizes that he cannot make out the colours of their uniforms, and he stops struggling as much, defeated. The elves seem surprised by his complacency, especially when the dwarves begin to look at him with pity in their eyes.

\---

Dwalin almost cries when he makes out the muddy beige that is the wall of his cell and turns to the bars to see his hobbit looking at him with tears in his eyes. It has been grey for weeks, with brief flickers of colour in between and Dwalin just wants to know _why_. He takes in his _Mizimel's_ appearance, noting the way his clothes seem to swamp him and the gauntness of his sunken eyes and too-prominent cheekbones. He takes his Bilbo's hand through the bars and pulls him close resting their foreheads together through the bars. "Why do the colours keep goin' away laddie?"

" I think it's my ring. See, it helps me become invisible, but whenever I put it on the world turns grey and my first thought is that you've gone where I can't follow, but that's not it and it hurts and I hate it, Dwalin, I hate it so much. But it's the only way to get us out of here and I have to- I have to-" 

"Shh, easy laddie. It's alright Men Mizimel, everythin' will be fine." He strokes his hands through Bilbo's soft curls, unconsciously forming a courting braid and closing it off with a bead he has buried in his beard. Bilbo hums at his touch and curls up against the bars, his body seeking the heat he can feel from the dwarf. It seems to take only second for Bilbo to fall asleep against the cell, his face smoothing out slightly in his slumber, and Dwalin sighs in relief.

                                     .~~~~~~.

After that night the grey is easier to bear. It still sends Dwalin into a momentary panic but at least now he can tell himself that it's just the ring and Bilbo is still alive, even though his instincts are telling him that his One is gone forever. 

\---

Perhaps the worst instance yet was when the world went grey while Bilbo was within Erebor, attempting to retrieve the Arkenstone. Dwalin had taken to pacing, chanting "It's just the ring" under his breath. And indeed it was as moments later Bilbo is running out of the Mountain a golden goblet in his hands. This he thrusts at Thorin before rushing to his dwarf and jumping at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Unfortunately there wasn't much time for a reunion as the Dragon burst out of the Mountain screaming about a thief. "Everyone, into the Mountain!" Thorin cries, and the dwarves all run into the Mountain, with Bofur and Bombur running up the steps to the hidden door. Dori shuts the door as quickly as he can as fire and a dragon's body slams into the Mountain.

                               .~~~~~~.

Dwalin had just cleaved the head off of a goblin when the world went grey again and he almost whimpered. He stumbles and a goblin almost manages to get Dwalin with a crude sword, but Thorin is there, as he always has been, and his hand is a great comfort in the midst of all of the death. When the last of the goblins have been dealt with Bilbo appears out of thin air right beside him and Dwalin shouts his relief and Thorin smiles as he sighs Bilbo's name. And then they are watching Fili murdered and orcs are swarming the hill. He watches his _Mizimel_ kill orcs with mere stones and he can't help but be proud of his hobbit amidst all of the grief. But he gets seperated from him, the fighting leading him elsewhere and so he doesn't see Bolg strike his hobbit down, leaving him bleeding and unconscious. 

                                 .~~~~~~.

When he nexts sees Bilbo it's with blood crusted in his curls rocking back and forth in a wooden chair next to Thorin's lifeless body and the only thing he can do is take Bilbo in his arms and hold him until the crying stops.

\---

Dwalin would have thought that leaving Erebor would be more difficult after just having gotten it back, but it wasn't. Losing Thorin and Fili and Kili had tarnished it for him; and he could never ask Bilbo to stay in a place that caused him so much pain. And so, after a slightly tearful goodbye to the remaining members of the Company and an invitation to tea whenever they wanted it, Dwalin and Bilbo left for his Shire, together.

                                   .~~~~~~.

There were still times when the world flashed grey, only for Bilbo to appear and say he was avoiding the Sackville-Baggins, or playing hide-and-seek with Frodo and his friends. 

There were also times when Dwalin got restless and had to go off on small journeys, the warrior in him too strong to be left to menial blacksmithing in the Shire or fighting off the occasional orc raid on the Shire's borders. Sometimes Frodo and Bilbo would join him, but most times he went alone. The world never turned grey during these trips and Dwalin knew that Bilbo was looking out for him. 

                                  .~~~~~~~.

The last time the world went grey was a year after Frodo left for the Undying Lands with Gandalf and the elves. Bilbo had been feeling his advanced age for a while now and they both knew his time was coming to a close. They had been lying in their bed in the Grey Havens, Bilbo having been too weak to go back to the Shire. When Dwalin awoke his world was colourless and Bilbo hadn't stirred beside him, and there was no breath in his frail little body. And so Dwalin wept and held his _Mizimel_ close, and the story of the Dwarf and his Hobbit came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizimel- jewel of all jewels ( Khuzdul)  
> The ending was sadder then I thought it would be... Sorry?


	10. The Fields Are Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo son of Nali, skilled leather-worker and the only hobbit in Ered Luin, not that Bilbo thinks he's much of a hobbit. Sure he's not much like other dwarves with his pointed ears and hairy feet that he positively cannot wear boots over (No matter how hard he tries), but his Amad and Uncles assure him that he's still quite lovely. And they aren't the only dwarves who seem to think so.

 "Ya know, most people actually talk to others instead 'a gawkin' at 'em." Dwalin says, coming up behind Thorin, who is indeed gawking at the beautiful creature talking to Dori outside of his tea shop. 

" Who by Mahal's beard is that?" Thorin asks breathlessly. He takes in the creature's long curls, the colour of spun gold, braided into three braids at each temple and pulled back into a clasp, the rest of his hair loose over his shoulders. Of course, Thorin is only speculating the male bit as the creature has no beard to speak of, just round pink cheeks under eyes like glittering emeralds. Perhaps the hair on the tops of the creature's bare feet account for the lack of beard, although Thorin cannot help but find those as endearing as the slightly pointed- but definitely NOT elf-like - ears. The light catches on gleaming carved wooden anklets set with bright sapphires and diamonds, drawing Thorin's steadfast gaze. Dwalin rolls his eyes as Thorin slips back into a daze, staring intently at Ered Luin's resident halfling.

" His name's Bilbo, Son of Nali. He's a halfling, not a side show, and ye better stop yer gawkin' before Dori comes over here to shear yer beard off fer insultin' his nephew's honor." Sure enough Dori was staring at the two of them suspiciously and was inconspicuously cracking his knuckles in their direction. Thorin swallows and allows Dwalin to rush him off to the nearest pub for an ale or two.

                                         .~~~~~~.

The next time Thorin sees Bilbo is from the window to the leather-worker's shop, where he watches him heave a heavy slab of leather onto a table to cut and form into whatever his client could need. 

" Uncle Thorin, why are ye starin' at Bilbo?" Thorin jumps and turns to see Alacia Diamond-Axe, the daughter of Dain Ironfoot. He wasn't actually her Uncle, more a third cousin if anything, but he had known her since she was a child and she had grown up playing with Fili and Kili. 

"I was not staring, I was merely lost in thought. How do you know the halfling anyways?" 

" He reads to the dwarflings once a week an' sometimes he'll come to the tavern after work with me an' the boys." 

Thorin frowns at the knowledge that his- The hobbit was no older then his nephews; one of which was 65 and the other 70, Alacia being the eldest of the three at 72.  

"I see." 

" Also, just a warnin', but I'd not try anythin' with Bilbo if I were you."

"And why not?"

" Ye'd be strikin' iron in another dwarf's forge if ya get my meanin'," she says with a wink.

" Oh," Thorin replies, heart sinking at the thought of the beautiful halfling belonging to another. 

"Cheer up Uncle, there's plenty o' handsome dwarrow out there for ya to find. How abou' we go have a spar? Fili and Kili are useless." Thorin nods and laughs with his niece, halfling mostly forgotten.

                                  .~~~~~~.

A year later Thorin meets Bilbo's intended; a miner named Bofur with two gravity-defying braids that match the flaps of a ridiculous furry hat. Despite the Dwarf's meager appearance and preference for little beard he seems like a good sort, always laughing and putting a smile on Bilbo's face when he sings or tells a joke. Thorin had finally gotten over his fascination with the hobbit when he realized that the creature was not his One, and so he went with Dwalin to Bilbo and Bofur's engagement party with no feeling of bitterness or heartache.  He was standing beside a table, sipping from a mug of ale and smiling as he watched Kili trying to dance with Alacia when he felt an hand alight on his shoulder. He jumped a foot in the air, very nearly slopping ale all over his front and turns the full force of his glare on the person next to him. This person just happened to have the most incredible braids he had ever seen on a dwarf, with three braids seperating most of his fluffy ginger hair into three peaks, seemingly meeting in a longer braid in the back, with his beard intricately braided into three points as well, like a star from the crown of Durin. The dwarf raises a braided eyebrow at him and takes his hand off of his arm, the heat of his palm lingering long afterward. "I'm glad you've stopped ogling my nephew. I was wondering if I'd hafta scare you away." The dwarf says, picking at his fingernails with a knife he seems to draw from thin air. If Thorin were a lesser dwarf he would have squeaked, as it was he merely raised an eyebrow himself and crossed his arms, realizing that if he straightened he'd have a few inches on the Dwarf. "I think that would sound more intimidating if it came from Master Dori, but I'm sure Bilbo appreciates the care you have for him. As it is, he is not my One and is clearly happy with another so I see no reason to continue to show interest."

" Good on ya for that, Bofur is a good kinda dwarf and he's my nephew's One. Also, I'd rethink that statement _my King_. At least ye can see Dori coming." The dwarf says, and when Thorin turns his head he disappears. Thorin sighs and downs his ale. It's not until he gets home that he finds out he's missing a clasp, his coin purse, and two rings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit about Thorin's puppy love crush on raised by dwarves!Bilbo. For some reason I'm really feeling the Thorin/Nori bit at the end. Also, Thorin's a real sap, I mean curls like spun gold, hair shaped like a star of Durin's crown, really? As for Bilbo's age, he'd be about 36 when Thorin first sees him, so he'd be of age, and 37 at his engagement party, which is actually not that extravagant, more homely with Bombur's amazing cooking and Dori's special brews (both tea and otherwise ;).


	11. Arise And Be All That You Dreamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle on the Cliffside Bilbo is struck in the head by an orc and when he wakes he has no memory of anything. The company explains why he is with him, his name and who they are, but forget to tell him one thing- that he is a hobbit. And so Bilbo is left questioning why he is such an odd dwarf with bare hairy feet, short curly hair with no braids and no beard, and so little weaponry. The company notices Bilbo acting oddly and wonder just what has gotten into him.

Bilbo's accident upon the Cliffside was unfortunate and unprecedented, but after a thorough explanation on Balin's part, Bilbo knew who he was, who the Company are, and his reason for traveling with them. Everything seemed fine. Bilbo was helpful around camp and seemed to try even more than he usually did. He did not complain about the hour at which the Company rose as he usually would and occasionally woke earlier, preparing breakfast with what little they had. He would even get firewood without being asked and would offer to take the dreaded middle watch. The dwarves thought nothing of this change seeing it as an extension of what he did on the cliff when he killed the orc that was sent to kill Thorin. However they began to notice little things that Bilbo did that were slightly out of place, like bathing in front of the Company without issue, whereas before he would shy away and wait until everyone else was washed before sneaking off to bathe. Another was the braiding. And it wasn't only the curls atop his head either- even his golden foot hair was decorated with intricate, but slightly loose, braids tied off with thin cords of leather. It made for an appealing sight to be sure, but they had never known Bilbo to braid his hair before. The dwarves also noticed that Bilbo would often sigh whenever he saw a reflection of his image, running a hand over his smooth jaw with an utterly forlorn frown upon his brow. 

When the Company came upon an orc pack Bilbo fought as fiercely as any dwarf would, his sword strokes still a bit clumsy with inexperience, but made more effective by sheer ferocity. The Company had never seen Bilbo fight like that before and they added it to the list of strange things Bilbo was doing. 

By the time they reach the house of Gandalf's friend Bilbo has quite thoroughly changed into something else. It isn't a bad change, not at all, but it is very strange. When Gandalf told him of his plan to go to the skin-changer in twos Bilbo was very vocally against it, claiming that the man might think them sneaky or suspicious and thus refuse them board. And so it was that they all went to meet the skin-changer together to tell their story. Bilbo looked incredibly confused throughout most of it, given the memory loss, but especially concerned about this hobbit that kept getting brought up. What on earth was a hobbit? What had happened to the poor fellow? Bilbo shrugged it off, figuring he could ask one of the others later. 

When the Company had settled down to sleep in the space provided for them, Bilbo approached Bofur, who had been exceedingly kind to him throughout his amnesia. He tugged on his sleeve, whispering "Mr. Bofur!"

"Yes lad? What can I do for ya?"

"Who is this hobbit you all were talking about? Did he get eaten by the goblins?" Bilbo looked up at Bofur with wide eyes full of curiosity. Bofur just looked confused.

"What d'ya mean who's the hobbit?"

"Well, you all said that there was a hobbit on the quest and he's not here now so I assumed something bad happened to him. I'm sorry if my questions are bringing back sad memories of your friend." 

"Uh, Bilbo, what do ya think y'are lad?"

"I'm a dwarf of course! Not a very good dwarf I suppose, since I don't have very long hair or even a beard. And I'm not quite sure why I don't wear boots, but maybe I lost them. And I'm sure I must have lost all of my other weapons as well... Do I always dress so strangely?" Bilbo continues to mutter to himself while Bofur scrapes a hand over his face. At least there was an explanation for why Bilbo was acting so unlike himself.

"Lads, I think we forgot to mention something to our burglar." He calls out, drawing the attention of the rest of the Company. Bofur nudges Bilbo forward. "Now ask them what you asked me lad, go on."

"What happened to this hobbit fellow? I hope it was nothing too bad... Unless he's the one who ran off with my boots..." The Company look at Bilbo in varying degrees of shock and confusion . "Did I say something wrong?"

"No laddie," Balin says kindly, "We're just confused is all. Come sit down next to me and I'll explain." Bilbo nods and sits down next to Balin, pulling his knees up and looping his arms around them. "Now, it seems we forgot something when we were explaining everything after your accident. See, laddie, _you_ are the hobbit." Now it's Bilbo's turn to look confused. 

"But I can't be a hobbit, I'm a dwarf. Not a very normal one, but a dwarf nonetheless."

"No laddie I swear to you that you are in fact a hobbit."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, there's yer feet for one thing lad. See how they're big and hairy?"Bofur says kindly. Bilbo nods absently, touching the braided hair on his feet. 

"And surely ye've noticed that ya dunnae have a beard laddie," Dwalin adds, and Bilbo touches his hairless cheeks.

"And then there's the curly hair, Mr. Boggins, how it's so short. Gandalf says that all hobbits have hair like that!" Kili throws in, plopping himself down beside Bilbo and placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

"Oh." Bilbo says, his brow furrowed. "But, it's not bad that I'm a hobbit, right?" 

"O' Course not laddie!" Dwalin says.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you any way but the way you are Bilbo." Kili says, and Bilbo finally smiles and leans into Kili. 

Bilbo was still a bit different then he used to be, and kept up the braiding (many dwarves were relieved by this), and was a bit more battle-ready, but these new quirks were all a part of Bilbo now and no one in the Company would ever want Bilbo to be any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a prompt from LadyRedFeather's LiveJournal. :) she has a few really good ones if you want to check it out!


	12. Believe In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori likes to sketch people at the park. It's not that he's trying to be creepy or abuse people's privacy, it's just a really good place to do character studies.

Orion "Ori" Rivers enjoyed the simple things in life. A good cup of chamomile, family and friends, and drawing in the park. Why the park? The park happens to be an excellent place to do character studies; with so much movement and life and so many different emotions on display. He could be drawing a man playing with his dog, a couple arguing silently, or a woman who just got a poorly timed phone call. His intention is not to be creepy or to invade the privacy of others, it was to create something beautiful out of simple every day occurances. 

His subject at the moment was a small family playing on one of the parks immaculate lawns. There were three energetic young boys; one was blond with blue eyes, the second was dark and puppy-like, and the third appeared to be the oldest, although smaller than the other two, with somewhat familiar copper curls and green eyes. They were claiming all over a tall muscular man; bald with multiple tattoos and a lovely smile amidst his thick dark brown beard. Ori can't help but smile at them as he sketches the base details of what may later be a watercolor. 

He finishes the faces and begins adding detail to the scenery. "What's that yer drawin' laddie?" Ori bounces up of the bench, clutching his sketchbook to his chest, eyes widening in fear.

"Oh my sweet giddy Aunt!" 

"Sorry laddie, I didnae mean to startle ya." The person who snuck up on him was the man he was drawing before, who had apparently sat down beside him while he was engrossed in his art. The kids had paused in their play to see what the source of the screaming was and seemed to be debating walking over to them or finishing their game of tag. 

"It's alright I suppose. Dori does always say I get much too enraptured when I draw and forget the world is still moving around me." Apparently the children had decided that Ori's screaming was much more interesting and rushed over to the bench. The curly-haired boy gave an ecstatic gasp as he made out Ori's face and leaped at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mr. Ori! I didn't know you liked to come to the park too!" Ah, so that's why the boy had seemed familiar, Bilbo Baggins, adopted son of Thorin and Bofur Durin, and frequent attendee of his story readings at the library.

"It's a very peaceful place to do my drawings. Have you been having fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Dwalin's lots more fun to play with at the park cuz he lets us climb on his back. Whenever Dad takes me he just sits down and watches me play." The man-Dwalin- seems to flush a little at this.

"And where is your dad today?" Ori asks, smiling at the boy.

"Him and Papa are helping Auntie Dis pick out a wedding dress. Which is kinda silly cuz I don't think they know much about dresses. But Uncle Dwalin said he'd watch Fee, Kee, and I!" Ori looks at the other two boys, who approached slower then Bilbo. 

"Fili!" The blond says.

"And Kili!" The dark one adds.

"At your service!" They finish in unison. Dwalin shakes his head and laughs at the boys antics and Bilbo giggles.

" Orion Rivers, at yours and your families. But you can call me Mr. Ori like Bilbo does."

"Mr. Ori tells stories at the library! Papa takes me every Friday!" Bilbo exclaims proudly. 

"Do you think Mom would let us go Uncle Dwalin?" Fili asks as Kili climbs into Dwalin's lap, clearly the youngest. 

"Well ye'd have to ask her laddie, but I'm sure she wouldnae mind." Ori can't help but find the man's rolling accent endearing and finds himself smiling at the man. He's also somewhat happy to know that none of the boys are his- not that that means he's going to ask him out or anything, it just makes him less unattainable. Fili and Bilbo run off to play again, but Kili seems content to curl up on his Uncle's lap, clearly tuckered out. 

"They're good boys." Ori says off-handly, smiling at them. 

"Excellent boys. When they're not being wee devils." Dwalin responds, cracking a grin at Kili's weak noise of protest. 

"I was drawing you four."

"Pardon?"

"You asked what I was drawing. It was you playing with the boys. I don't intend to come off as creepy or wierd, it's just nice to draw people." Ori says, trying not to hide in his knitted cardigan like a turtle when his face flushes. Gingerly he holds out his sketchbook for Dwalin to see, and upon the paper is analmost perfect replication of the boys smiling cherubic faces clambering all over their bear-like Uncle who's joy and love for the children appear clearly on his face. 

"S'not creepy laddie. It's wonderful. And don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." Ori flushes a tomato red at this, smiling bashfully. It is then that his phone rings. He answers it only to sigh and hold it a foot from his ear as whoever is on the other end screeches. "Alright Dori, calm down, I'll be there in a few." The person on the other end talks for a bit before Ori responds again. "I'm a grown man Dori, I'm perfectly capable of walking to your house from the park! Good bye, see you soon." He sighs and hangs up then collects his pencil and sketchbook, ripping the page he's just drawn on and handing the sketch to Dwalin before stuffing his book into a light satchel. "Terribly sorry, but I have to go, my brothers gotten himself arrested again. Perhaps I'll see you again someday?" Ori says hopefully. Dwalin nods and holds out a hand for him to shake.

" Perhaps. It was nice meetin' ya laddie."

"You as well. Bye boys!" He calls, walking off with a wave that the boys return energetically. 

\---

On Friday afternoon he walks into the library with a new short story penned to tell the children. As he sits down in the comfortable armchair in front of the eager children he spies Bilbo sitting with Fili and Kili and he waves at them, glad that they convinced their mother to let them come. Then his eyes flicker a little higher and he sees Dwalin. The man catches his eyes and smiles, giving him a wave and a thumbs up, and Ori smiles shyly in return, and starts planning a way to get this man his number after the story is told. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the first time I posted this, I meant to click save but I hit post instead...   
> Anyways:   
> Thorin and Bofur adopted Bilbo after his parents died thanks to Gandalf's adoption agency. (Thorin is the Dad and Bofur is the Papa)  
> Dori and Bifur served in the armed forces together until both were struck with crippling injuries (Bifur took shrapnel to the head and Dori's leg was permanently damaged)


	13. Something's Missing In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori took something that Bilbo wants back.

Bilbo found Nori perched like a star-haired, ginger raven on a balcony overlooking the Valley of Imladris. He had never been sure how to approach the shady Dwarf before, but had eventually decided that a more straightforward approach would be best and so he had searched the Dwarf out and now had him cornered. "Good evening Master Nori," Bilbo says pleasantly, lighting his pipe and leaning on the balcony mere inches away from the Dwarf, who shifts almost imperceptibly in discomfort.

"Evening Master Baggins. Anything I can help ya with?" Bilbo blows out a rather impressive smoke ring and takes a relaxed breath in. 

"That depends Master Nori."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you take spoons from all the pretty hobbits' Smials or if it's just me?" Nori's eyes shift ever so slightly and Bilbo knows he's gotten him.

" M'afraid I don't know what you're talking about Master Baggins."

"Do not play the fool Master Nori. It suits you less than being skinny would suit Master Bombur." Bilbo raises a golden eyebrow at Nori, daring him to try and lie to him. Nori sighs and pulls the silver spoon out of a pocket within his coat, running a thumb over the engraved initials B.B., then hands it over to Bilbo who takes it with a fond smile. 

"You still haven't answered my question I'm afraid." Bilbo shifts slightly closer to the dwarf, who is beginning to look less uncomfortable. Nori slips down from the railing to lean closer to Bilbo who smirks wickedly.

"I don't know much about pretty hobbits, but I might have developed a fondness for an emerald-eyed burglar." He places a hand on Bilbo's waist, pulling him flush against him. 

"Well that makes all the difference then," Bilbo replies, leaning in closer, tilting his head just so until his mouth meets the Dwarf's. Neither Nori nor Bilbo are ones to do anything by half and the kiss is in every way as passionate and wicked as they are. They seperate for air and Nori almost immediately ducks back in only to have a hand placed over his mouth. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling up to any strenuous activities at the moment, perhaps another time, yes? Good evening Master Nori." Bilbo slinks away as he says this, drawing from his pipe as he walks, throwing a cheeky wink over his shoulder and emphasizing the sway of his hips. Nori stands on the balcony in shock for several minutes after Bilbo leaves, then shakes himself with a growl. He has a hobbit to catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two together... Also the spoons are his mother's; an anniversary present from his father.


	14. You Came Along, Just Like A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is allowed to go on a visit to the Blue Mountains with his Auntie Dis.

Bilbo Baggins had surely never been so excited in all his young life. Since he was now finally old enough, his mother had said he was allowed to go with his Auntie Dis to the Blue Mountians. Finally, a real adventure! Bilbo quivered in his saddle, almost slipping from the pony in his excitement. "Careful Little Pebble, we don't want you injuring yourself when we're so close to the mountains." Bilbo settles himself, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Aunt Dis, I'm just really excited!" Bilbo says, squealing as if he were a fauntling instead of a grown hobbit of 37. Dis merely shakes her head at his antics and stops the ponies in front of the gates. The Gate Gaurd looks at Dis, and opens the gate when they recognize her. Bilbo is quivering again as they enter the mountain, almost bouncing with poorly restrained glee. They approach a fine enough house, dismounting and placing the horses in a small stable behind the house. They walk around to the front door and Dis steps in first, only to be assaulted by two blurs screaming " _Amad_!" Dis smiles and laughs, pulling the blurs close to her and peppering their hair with kisses. "It is lovely to see you too boys, now get off of me so I can put my things down." The blurs let go and Bilbo takes in the sight of two young blond dwarves; one with hair carefully braided, with two braids for a moustache covering his stubble, the other with hair wild and loose, pulled back from his face by a single clasp, his cheeks fairly bare. 

"Where should I put my things Aunt Dis?" Bilbo asks from the doorway, startling as the blond dwarves' gazes focus on him. 

"Would you mind sharing a room with the boys Pebble?" Bilbo shakes his head, used to sharing rooms at family gatherings. "Alright then Fili and Kili can show you to the room while I search out my wayward brother."

"He's in his study _Amad_!" The wild one says, smiling when his mother pats his head in thanks. The brothers then loop their arms through Bilbo's, no small feat considering the bags he carries and practically drag him through the house stopping in front of a curtained doorway.

"This is our room, you can bunk with me I guess, my bed's bigger." The braided one says. 

"Oh, no, it's alright, I can just sleep on the floor, my bedroll is quite comfortable." Bilbo says, smiling disarmingly. 

"Nonsense! No guest of ours should sleep on the floor!" The wild one says. "Although we haven't been properly introduced. Have we brother?"

"No, can't say we have," his brother replies.

"Oh, how rude of me, my father would be appalled at my manners! Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins at your service." He gives a small bow at this.

"Fili,-" The braided one says.

"And Kili-" The wild one adds.

"At yours!" They finish in unison.

Bilbo smiles at the two, dropping his bags beside the larger bed, carefully avoiding the clothing strewn all over the floor. "It's really nice to meet you, Auntie Dis talks about you all the time." 

"All good things I hope?" Fili asks, smirking in that wicked way he and his brother had perfected.

"Amidst the complaints about your mischief and pure evil, yes," Bilbo replies with an equally wicked smirk, Fili's eyebrows going up in surprise. 

"Amad talks about you too, but she never said she was going to steal you from the Shire!" Kili exclaims.

"It was more me begging my mother to let me go since I was a child until she finally wore down, but sure." 

"Are you not still a child? Or do you just have beard troubles like Kili?" Fili asks, getting an elbow from his brother.

"I came of age four years ago, thank you very much! And hobbits don't grow beards much at all, even the Stoors only really grow long sideburns." Bilbo's stomach chooses that moment to protest his lack of elevsies, in a rather loud fashion that sent both brothers into fits of laughter. "I'm glad you find my starvation so amusing. It's not my fault hobbits are used to seven meals a day..." The brothers' mouths drop open simultaneously and they begin to pester Bilbo on everything there is to know about hobbits. Bilbo smiles and indulges them, feeling at home already.

\---

Within a month of his stay in Ered Luin Fili and Kili have dragged him everywhere in the mountain, ignoring their studies to spend time with him. He had met many people; including kindly Balin and his gruff brother Dwalin, young Gimli and his gorgeous (even with the beard) mother Helia as well as his father Gloin and hard of hearing Uncle Oin, friendly Bofur who has been known to lend him his hat on occasion and Bifur whom he could not understand but was enamored with nonetheless. He also met Bofur's brother Bombur at the tavern and enjoyed his kind nature and way with food, and at the library he met Ori who shared his love of reading. Through Ori he met Dori, a taciturn dwarf with lovely braids who made the best tea Bilbo had ever tasted. He did not meet Ori's other brother Nori until he caught the star-haired dwarf trying to make off with his coin purse. Of course, Thorin eventually became quite cross with the two brothers for running off with Bilbo instead of doing their studies and forced them to stop. It was because of this decree that most of the Durin line, if not all of them happened to be out of the house most of the time. This was no trouble for Bilbo who had no problems at all talking to the other friends he had made, but one day he decided to go out on his own to do something special for his family (which he now considered all of the people he had met, but in this case specifically the Durin portion). He slung a satchel over his shoulder filled with his fishing line and hooks, took the small bow that Kili had designed for him and some arrows, popped on a heavy dwarfish coat and left to fetch super. 

When the Durin's came home it was to the smell of something heavenly permeating the dwelling. They shuffled into the kitchen to find Bilbo puttering away by the oven. There was a pot boiling above the fire place and a deep dish in the oven, the smell of fish coming from one and hearty soup from the other. "What's all of this Pebble?" Dis asks, taking note of the twigs and leaves nestled in Bilbo's coppery curls.

"Well, I was feeling a little restless so I went out into the forest for a bit."

"You left the mountains?" Thorin asks, his voice more of a concerned growl.

"Yes, Uncle Thorin. I am a grown hobbit you know, I can take care of myself. Anyways, I found a pond and it had plenty of healthy trout and so I fished for a few hours and when I had enough to take home I gutted them and took off their heads and wrapped them up. Then I found some herbs and wild button mushrooms and some other vegetables and thought I should make a bit of a soup to go with the herb-roasted fish I wanted to make so I grabbed all of that too and then I came home and started cooking!" Kili looks at Bilbo adoringly, and gives him a tight hug.

"You're the best Bilbo!" He exclaims happily. Bilbo blushes at this and pets Kili's hair for a bit before pushing him off.

"Yes, well it's a hobbit's way to take care of his family. Oh! I almost forgot that I stopped at the market and picked up ingredients for cookies as well, cinammon I should think." For that he has both Fili and Kili latching onto him and he suffers their affection for a few minutes before sending them off to wash. Dis goes along too, although Bilbo needs to give Thorin a push, the Dwarf clearly brooding about the "leaving the mountain" business. 

At dinner Kili can't help but notice that his portions are larger then everyone else's and that he is given two more cookies than Fili is. When he asks Bilbo why later on, he gets a kiss to the cheek and a "Hobbits court with food Kili, and don't you start with the blushing, I know exactly what you were doing when you gave me that bow!" 

And thus began the frequent visits of Bilbo Baggins to the Blue Mountains, at least until the courting period was completed and he and Kili were married, at which point it became visits to the Shire, up until a wizard showed up at his door and asked if he wanted to share in an adventure. (Of course he was already going on the quest for Erebor and was more dwarf than hobbit at this point but what Gandalf does not know cannot hurt him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in blond twin dwarves for the heck of it, and cuz I secretly adore the thought of book Kili and he should make more appearances in fanfics.  
> With Bilbo being 37 Fili and Kili would be 69 and 64 respectively.


	15. Savouring This Heart That's Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds something in the goblin tunnels, only it's not what you'd expect.

The tunnels under Goblin Town were just as dark and damp and dingy as you might expect them to be, with a bit of mold and rot thrown in for good measure. Made worse by the fact that Bilbo was hopelessly and utterly lost. He went down turn after turn, tunnel after tunnel and still no sign of daylight. Eventually he wandered into a cavern with a sliver of sunlight peeking in through a crack in the roof. He sighed and was about to leave when he heard a mewl. Surprised, he called out asking if anyone was there, only to get a hoarse whimper in response. He carefully searched the cavern which appeared to be an abandoned torture chamber and tucked into a crevice he found it, hidden beneath a rotting woman's frame. It being a babe, wrapped in dirty cloth, tiny and starving. Bilbo cried out mournfully and drew the babe into his arms. He tucked its head into the crook of his neck and rubbed its back soothingly. Once he was assured of the babe's comfort he searched the remains of the woman for food of some kind, but coming up with nothing but a sling to carry the baby in, one that would support its neck. He straps the sling to himself and tucks the baby into it, smiling when the babe nuzzles into his chest. The woman appears recently dead and judging by her pointed ears she was an elf. "Oh, Thorin is going to love this, me taking in an elfling of all creatures." Bilbo mumbles to himself as he starts walking again, coming across a ring in the dark of one of the tunnels. 

It is only after a very emotionally strenuous game of riddles with some strange Gollum creature and finding out that his new ring makes him invisible that Bilbo and his new babe escape, running out of the goblin tunnels as fast as he can while the elfling finds its rest. Eventually he pulls off the ring and quite literally stumbles into the Company who have paused in a clearing and appear to be searching for something. 

"What have we lost?" He asks, searching around as well.

"Bilbo!" Kili cries, attempting to launch himself at the hobbit only to be pushed away. 

"Stop that you, you'll crush it!"

"Crush what?" Kili asks, hugging the hobbit from the side instead. 

"The baby!" Bilbo says, gesturing vaguely to the sling across his chest, the Company only now taking notice of it. Thorin is about to ask where in Mahal's name he picked up an infant when the howls rang through the air and the Company was once again running for their lives. 

\---

One day, Thorin will tell the story of how he was saved by a half-mad hobbit wielding a letter opener with a babe strapped to his chest fondly and without embarrassment and hurt pride, but that day is not until he is quite old enough to be senile and so he glares any time the Company brings it up on the way to Gandalf's friend's house. Said half-mad hobbit is cooing at the babe, who babbles in return, guiding water and little berries past his lips (for a bath had fully determined that the babe was male as well as an elf). The rest of the Company is completely enamored with the babe, as dwarves are known to be with all young, although his nephews seem to be around the babe more often then not- even though Kili appears to be watching Bilbo more than the infant. Thorin himself is trying to remain stoic and indifferent despite the utter sweetness of the babe, telling himself that it is still an elf over an over again, much to Gandalf's not-so-secret amusement.

The little elfling has very fine dark hair on its little head and eyes like the deep sea. It is still small and it seems to need to grow into its pointed ears, and is underfed, but smiling and happy. Bilbo names him Hurinel, meaning Hidden Star in Quenya, the ancient elvish language. The dwarves grumble a bit at the name, but as Bilbo points out Hurinel is an elf and therefore should have an elven name. 

Arriving at the house is a relief to everyone and as Gandalf starts to explain his plan to go meet the skin-changer in twos Bilbo slips away and knocks on the door. An astoundingly large man answers it and Bilbo looks slightly hesitant before he steels himself. "Pardon me, but would it be possible if my companions and I took a respite in your home? We were attacked by goblins in the mountains and some of us are injured, all are tired and I'd like to be able to properly feed my child for once." The man narrows his eyes at the dwarves but as soon as he sees the baby curled up in the sling he melts and hurries them inside, preparing a proper feast and hot milk for the babe. Soon enough Oin is going around treating injuries, including a broken rib that Bilbo had hidden quite well from the rest of the Company, earning him a fussing Kili hovering over him all evening. 

The next day Beorn sends them in their way with a thorough warning, plenty of food, and a milk substitute for the babe. 

\---

The trip through Mirkwood was just as bad as the Goblin Tunnels in Bilbo's opinion and he kept Hurinel as close to him as possible, happy to see him filling out. The elfling is the only thing that keeps the Company's spirits up in the woods- even when Bombur falls into an enchanted sleep.

Eventually Thorin admits they are lost and sends Bilbo up a tree to look around. Bilbo straps Hurinel to Kili before he climbs, giving both a fond kiss. The fresh air he breathes in as he breaks the treeline is heavenly, and the setting sun feels glorious on his paling skin. Blue butterflies swarm around him, the air from their wings flowing through his golden curls. He sees Erebor and finds that they are not too far away, a couple more days of travel and they will be out of the woods. When he reaches the bottom of the tree everyone is gone. 

Finding his dwarves is easy once he's gotten the ring on as he can make out the spiders voices. He finds Kili first and cuts him loose, telling him to hide with Hurinel. He frees the rest of the Company and leads the spiders away with made up songs written to incite their ire. By the time he doubles back the Company has been surrounded by elves minus Kili. Suddenly he hears a scream and Fili shouts for his brother.

Kili is trapped by spiders holding Hurinel close to him, weaponless (his bow has actually found its way to Bilbo's back, along with a mostly empty quiver, but that's neither here nor there). Suddenly an elf maiden bursts forth from the trees, shooting spiders with her bow and stabbing the ones who get too close. A single spider advances on Kili and Hurinel while the elf maid is distracted and Kili searches fruitlessly for something to fight it off with. "Please. Throw me a dagger, quick!" He pleads, reaching out with one hand and holding his bundle close to him, protecting his child. 

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf you are mistaken!" The elf maid calls back, flinging a knife into the spider not a moment too soon. She turns to look at Kili and frowns, pointing to the sling. "What is that you carry?" 

"My child, elf. Do not think to take it from me." Kili responds, cradling the child closer as it lets out a small cry. The elf maid nods in agreement and walks him over to the other dwarves, Thorin checking him over concernedly. 

"Is the babe well?" Fili asks his brother, who nods tersely, clutching Hurinel to him as if the elves would pluck the babe from his arms. 

"You carry a babe with you?" The head blond elf says, head cocked in confusion. 

"Aye, we do," Dwalin responds gruffly as the elves lead them away. The blond elf frowns and speaks to his companions in elvish, suddenly the bonds on the dwarves are not so tight and Kili is treated much more carefully. There is no sign of Bilbo anywhere and Kili feels his loss keenly. 

\---

They are treated well for all that they are the elf king's prisoners, and fresh milk is brought for the babe at every meal time. But the babe grows fussy and misses Bilbo, crying for him several times a day. 

"Why does he cry?" The red-haired elf maid asks, sitting on the steps before Kili's cell.

"He misses his father."

"Forgive me, I was unaware you were a female dwarf. Has his father been dead long?" Kili splutters, never having been confused for a dwarrowdam before.

"I am not a 'dam! I merely meant his other father. Hurinel is adopted, I suppose you could say. We lost his father to the spiders." 

"I am sorry. Both for the misunderstanding and your loss."

"I accept your apology." 

"Why is his name in the ancient tongue?" The elf asks. "And why hidden star?"

"His name is in his own tongue, for he is an elfling. His name is hidden star because he was found hidden away in a crevice in a mountain and that is all you need know of the matter." 

"I apologize if my questions bother you." Kili nods in acceptance, gently rocking a sleeping Hurinel. "I am called Tauriel." She says before staring off into space, and leaving the steps. If it was not for the famed hearing of elves she would not have heard him respond with his own name. 

Mere seconds after she and the rest of the guard have gone Bilbo pops into view, throwing himself against the bars of Kili's cell. "Kili!" Kili's head whips up at the sound of Bilbo's voice and it seems as if he would cry. 

"Bilbo, Amralime, I thought I would never see you again." Kili holds tight to Bilbo's hands as they press their foreheads together as best they can. 

"As did I love. It has taken me forever to find my way through this thrice-damned palace and I still have to find Thorin before I can figure out how to get us all out of here. Oh, Fili is fine, by the way, if a little bored. He seems to be getting some entertainment out of Bofur though, if you know what I mean." Bilbo says with a wink. Kili laughs for the first time in days, happy to find his hobbit intact. 

"I best leave before he wakes up. It would pain him to see me only for me to go away again." Kili sighs dejectedly, but nods, kissing Bilbo through the bars before he disappears into thin air again. 

A day later Bilbo arrives with news of thorin and the beginnings of an escape plan, again choosing a time when Hurinel is asleep to do so. He returns that night with the keys and leads them all to the cellars, where the guard is lying unconscious upon the floor.

"Bilbo, what did you do?" Kili asks in awed approval.

"I may have slipped some herbs into his wine. In my defense he was already on his way to being royally drunk when I did so he would have passed out eventually, but we don't have time for this, just get into those barrels!" Nori looks incredibly impressed up until the barrels part. 

"You want us to do what?" 

"Get in the barrels it's the only was out of this Mahal-forsaken place that isn't magically sealed or heavily guarded and this is a surefire way to get out, now please just get in the damn barrels!" The company just grumbles furthur until Thorin utters a quick "Do as he says." At which they all jump to do so. Bilbo packs each dwarf in with some loose straw and fastens the barrel lids on securely. The last he does is Kili, packing the dwarf in extra tightly and leaning in to kiss him and Hurinel. "But what about you?" Kili asks, turning worried eyes on his beloved. 

"Dont worry I've got it all figured out." Bilbo assures him, squeezing his hand before sealing the barrel. In truth Bilbo had no plan for himself, focused as he was on everyone but himself. Sighing, he pulls the lever and then shoves his ring on his finger, grabbing onto the last barrel before the door closes again.

\--- 

Arriving at Laketown was a relief for the poor hobbit who felt nearly half-drowned and quite strained, his muscles pulled almost to the point of damage. When he is certain there is no one about he begins opening barrels and aiding Company members out of them trying to ignore their grumbling. It is after Fili and Kili help their Uncle out and he too starts complaining that Bilbo loses it. 

"Excuse me, but are you not alive? Are you not free? Did you have to nearly drown in the river while clutching onto a barrel whilst the current tossed you every which way, while retaining the knowledge that you do not know how to swim? If you are so unhappy about the way I so graciously got you out of the Elven King's dungeons then you can go march yourselves back up the river to his Palace and try again yourselves!" Bilbo ends his rant with several hacking coughs and loud sneezes. Kili immediately rushes over to his hobbit and rubs his back, trying to get some warmth into him. The rest of the dwarves at least have the presence of mind to look guilty.

"I think it was a brilliant plan Bilbo. And very well executed. Although I wish it hadn't involved you almost drowning."

"Thank you love," the hobbit replies, curling into the warmth radiating from his dwarf. Hurinel awakes to see his father again and squeels in happiness, reaching his arms out. When Bilbo has his babe tucked safely in his arms he notices the figure of a man. A man who was pointing an arrow at them. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Instantly the dwarves are up and moving to defend. Bilbo draws Sting, pulling his child close to his neck. 

"Why should we answer that when you clearly intend us harm regardless of who we are,?" He says, glaring at the man when his aim shifts to him. "Would you shoot an infant then Master Bowman?" The man looks appalled at the thought and lowers the bow. 

"I am sorry for my paranoia, but we do not get many dwarves in these parts and you have clearly just come from a disagreement with the Elven King who supplies most of our trade. And I have no reason to trust you would not do harm to any in the town."

"There are only two of our Company that currently posses weapons sir and I assure you neither of us wish to harm your children or anyone else in this place."

"Two? Don't you mean one Bilbo?" Kili asks.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Bilbo gently deposits Hurinel in Thorin's arms, the dwarf looking alarmed for a few seconds before melting and smiling at the babe (just don't tell him that). He then takes his jacket off, revealing Kili's bow and quiver, only two arrows remaining. "I picked them up when I was chasing after the spiders in the forest trying to find you. I completely forgot I had them!" Bilbo of course was unaware that the bow in question had belonged to Kili's father and in returning it to him he was returning one of his most prized possessions. Kili pulls his hobbit into a hug, peppering kisses over his curls muttering thank you over and over again. 

The Bowman leads them in to the town proper, taking them to the Master of Laketown. They are bid welcome and offered board and supplies to aid their quest, in return for an agreed upon amount of the treasure. They stay in Laketown for a few days (most of which Bilbo remains sick and despondent) gathering tools, weapons, and food. They depart in groups of seven in boats, sailing down the lake toward their homeland. 

\---

The visit with Smaug is most harrowing particularly with the Dragon screaming about murdering his child as revenge for his thievery (as the Dragon could smell elfling on him). Bilbo runs back down the secret tunnel racing against time to get his child to safety. He ushers the dwarves into the tunnel and gets the door shut just as Smaug careens into the mountain, blasting the door with fire. Kili takes Bilbo's shaking form in his arms, keeping him and the baby close. 

\---

After news of Smaug's demise reached the Lonely Mountain, the pull of the gold only seemed to increase, and the urgency to find the Arkenstone with it. Of course no one would be able to find the jewel unless they looked in Bilbo's inside jacket pocket as that was where Bilbo intended to keep it until he believed his dwarves to be free of the gold sickness. Of course the mithril coat Thorin had given him would be useful, especially if war with the men and elves outside the gates come to pass, but it was terrifying all the same fir the hobbit to see his dwarves this way. Only Bombur seemed to remain unaffected, trying to make everyone eat and come away from the gold for fresh air, but to no avail. Kili seemed to be content to sift through piles of gold, dragging Bilbo and Hurinel with him so he could cover them in baubles and jewellery. Hurinel had started to whimper whenever he saw the lightless gleam of his father's eyes. 

\---

" I did it. I gave it to them." Bilbo said, Hurinel strapped to his chest asleep. The dwarves looked at him with varying degrees of shock and betrayal but none matched the agony and rage in Thorin's face. He found himself pressed at the edge of the battlements, Thorin's hands around his neck. Hurinel began to scream and that is what broke Kili from his sickness, pulling his Uncle off of Bilbo and taking his hobbit in his arms whispering apologies over and over. Fili was not far behind his brother and protected them as they climbed from the ramparts, and to the men and elves below. 

\--- 

A battlefield was no place for a babe and so Bilbo left his child hidden with a kind woman who was taking care of Bard's (they had learned the bowman's name during their stay in Laketown) children as well. Ensured that his child was safe Bilbo fought hard to keep it that way. He and Kili fought side by side, cutting their way through orcs and goblins and wargs in a deadly circle. When the barricade in front of the mountain's gate fell and the dwarves of Erebor ran out with a clear-eyed Thorin as their leader they rallied to him, and fought more bravely for it. Azog and his son Bolg proved their determination, trying their hardest to end the Line of Durin and they might have succeeded if it weren't for one Bilbo Baggins of the Shire who flung his body in front of a strike of Azog's that would have buried itself in Thorin's chest, allowing for a distraction great enough that Thorin was able to cut Azog's head clean off with Orcrist (which had been returned to him most opportunely by an apologetic elf Prince). The shock of losing his father seemed to push Bolg on further, and both Fili and Kili fell to his blade. Bilbo, suitably enraged, leaped behind the orc, and stabbed him through the back of the neck, the giant pale orc falling and drowning in his own blood. He rushed to Kili's side and found him still alive and breathing. He steeped himself and lifted Kili into a piggyback, Thorin's eyes growing wide as he took in the hobbit's strength. "Don't just stand there gawking we need to get them to a healing tent!" In the end Fili and Kili were saved by Tauriel, who had grown to like Kili during his time imprisoned in the elven dungeons, and would consider him a friend.

\---

Returning to the Shire was difficult for Bilbo,but he could not stay in Erebor. Not when he still had nightmares of hands closing around his neck and Dragonfire billowing around his form. And so he gathered his things, his dwarf, and his child and set off for home. 

\---

Thankfully having a dwarf with you seemed to be the cure for having your auctioned-off furniture returned to you. After that however, life in the Shire for Kili and Bilbo was peaceful. Their elfling grew well, and was a happy peaceful child who was loved by all, especially his cousin Frodo, who latched onto the elfling after his parents had died and he cane to stay with Bilbo and Kili. they had frequent visits from the memebers of the Company and Kili's mother Dis, who Bilbo got along with like bees and honey. And after all the business with the ring was over they sailed on to new adventures in the Undying Lands with their children, eager to see what would come next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bilbo knowing that Bard has kids was more of an eductated guess on his part.  
> -this thing kinda ran away from me... I mean it was going to be Bagginshield even, but then Kili had to go all Grabby-hands on me and thus kilbo.


	16. The Constellations Reveal Themselves One Star At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo overhears Fili and Kili talking about how Bofur is too nice to tell him that his advances are unwanted. Hobbits were not born for rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: allusions to major character death, pretty heavy angst, the Arkenstone scene, fading.

Bilbo had been collecting firewood when he heard them.

"- so obvious that one. Always watching him and smiling ridiculously." Kili says, and Bilbo inches closer silently. He and his brother were sitting together, keeping an eye on their supplies, passing a block of wood back and forth. 

"I know! And poor Bofur's just too nice to tell him to bugger off. It's not like any dwarf would marry outside their race anyways."

"I know, it's pathetic really." And the two brothers dissolve into snickers. The wood drops from Bilbo's hands before he is entirely aware of it and both brothers whip around to look at him. Bilbo's big green eyes are impossibly wide and glistening with tears, his lips quivering and the brothers try to call out to him, to stop him, but Bilbo is gone.

He returns much later, his face red and eyes puffy, avoiding everyone and lying in his bedroll without so much as looking at dinner. Fili and Kili try to talk to him, to explain, but he merely hides his face in his blankets and says nothing. 

\---

From that day onward he speaks to no one and eats little, until Thorin takes him aside to talk, although not so far as to lose the path amidst the dark forest's trees. When they return Bilbo looks less troubled and eats more, yet only sits with Thorin, talking to him in a hushed voice and cuddling into his side. No one dares question this new arrangement, and if they try they are quickly glared into silence, even Balin, who thought himself immune to such looks. 

\---

It is only in the elven dungeons that many of the Company hear Bilbo's voice again, hoarse though it is. He tells them of their families and assures them that he will get them out, but nothing more. Fili and Kili again try to apologize but all he says is that their Uncle is fine and leaves. Thorin he stays with the most, as he is kept seperate and often unguarded, chained as he is to the floor. They talk quietly of many things and Thorin weaves a braid of family into Bilbo's hair, claiming the young hobbit as kin (although it could possibly be taken another way, if misunderstood). 

\---

In Laketown Bofur had tried to get Bilbo to talk to him at least, if not share a room with him so they could talk, but the hobbit had just shaken his head and pointed to Thorin. It was then Bofur noticed the braid in his hair and walked away in defeat. It quite possibly did not help that Thorin had grown more affectionate towards the hobbit since Bilbo had broken them out of the Elf King's dungeons, often seen with the sickly hobbit (for the trip down the river had given Bilbo a nasty cold) under his arm, or giving him a gentle forehead touch. 

\--- 

Thorin had been insensibly worried while Bilbo was in the mountain, pacing with a thunderous frown that had all avoiding him. It was all they could do to stop him rushing into the mountain when he felt the ground shake and heard the loud roar. When Bilbo came running down the tunnel, a goblet held in his little hands Thorin scooped him up and spun him and the Company was treated to the sound of Bilbo's laughter, something they had not heard since before the Mirkwood. It made all smile, even Bofur, and they thought the worst was behind them.

\---

Clearly they had not taken elves and men into account, nor the affection that their pale, quiet Burglar bore them. The Arkenstone was clutched in Bard's hand, sparkling like a fallen star, and Bilbo had given in to him. "I just wanted it to stop, I couldn't see any of you hurt over a war for gold, and you haven't been yourself Thorin and I-"

"Silence! You miserable hobbit! You undersized- Burglar! I wish I had never lain eyes on you, you descendent of rats! I should throw you from the battlements for this!" Thorin yells, grabbing Bilbo by the throat and dangling him over the rocks below the battlements. 

"Peace!" Cries a voice from below. "If you don't like my burglar please don't damage him, put him down first, then send him to me!" It was Gandalf, looking weary and world-tired and Thorin snorts. He throws Bilbo to the stone floor of the battlements.

"Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or his friends." He advances on Bilbo and the hobbit throws a weak hand up to protect himself, only to find that he can see through his hand completely and begins to cry. Thorin notices Bilbo's hand in confusion and then gasps, ripping the crown from his head and kneeling before Bilbo.

"What have I done? Oh Bilbo, _inudoyuh_ , I am so sorry. I promised I would protect you but I have failed." Bilbo's sobs take on a higher pitch and he wraps his arms around Thorin, the progress of his transparency momentarily halted. Suddenly the dwarves understand Thorin's care of the hobbit more, but are no less confused by when or how Thorin began to view the hobbit as his son. A strange hope rose in Bofur, but he squashed it down, concerned about Bilbo's sudden lack of hand. 

"Thorin laddie, what's goin' on?" Balin asks kindly, confused and not a little bit alarmed by the situation. 

"The day that I took Bilbo aside he told me that he had grown sick with a disease that only hobbits can have. He said it was entirely possible that he would die and so he was distancing himself from the Company to spare us pain. I told him that I would not allow him to suffer alone and so I set myself to taking care of him. I grew to care so much I claimed him as kin, and he is indeed like a son to me. But I have failed in my duty and his illness is progressing faster than it should be. I am sorry I have failed you _inudoyuh_. " Bilbo shakes his head and presses closer to Thorin, resting their foreheads together. Gandalf had chosen to climb the battlements himself to see what was going on and almost cried when he saw the state Bilbo was in. 

"Bilbo! My dear boy. I am so terribly sorry." Gandalf knelt beside the hobbit and dwarf, his knees cracking with age and used magic to feel out Bilbo's life force. "You do not have much time I'm afraid, my boy. I should never have led you into such peril. This is my doing." Bilbo sighs and shakes his head in exasperation, patting the wizard's cheek with a cold hand. 

"No one can predict a fading my friend and no one can stop it when the hobbit has decided he has nothing to live for." 

"But why do you fade my boy? Who did this to you?" Here Gandalf glares darkly at Thorin who bristles in indignation. "It is not Thorin's fault at all! He's been helping me you daft old wizard! If it wasn't for Thorin I might have succumbed as soon as the Dragon was gone. No, it was a different sort of rejection that caused this." 

"Rejection? Who rejected ya laddie?" Dwalin asks, setting the Company into suspicious glaring all angry at whomever caused the hobbit such grief. Fili and Kili however know exactly who is to blame and fall to their knees, clutching each other and sobbing.  

"We're so sorry Bilbo! It's all our fault, if we hadn't been gossiping like tweens none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be dying and-and-" The brothers dissolve into tears once more, their sobbing heartbreaking and painful to hear. Bilbo's eyes soften and he struggles to his feet to gather them into his arms, stroking their hair with his remaining hand like he would for a babe. 

"It's all right, you couldn't have known what would happen. It's not as if you were being untruthful. It'll be okay." Bilbo tries to soothe them, his voice cracking and barely above a whisper. It only seems to upset them more, and then Bilbo starts sobbing with them and no one can get anything more out of them for an hour. 

When the three had finally calmed down Thorin had taken his nephews aside and tried to get them to tell him what they had said that caused Bilbo to feel rejected by the one he loved. 

"We, we, were talking about how he was always mooning over B-Bofur and how dwarves don't really m-marry outside their race and how he should stop and Bilbo overheard and w-we just thought he was mad at us, and I don't want him to die Uncle" Kili cries, burying his face in his Uncle's shoulder. Fili looks on quietly, his eyes hollow. Thorin sighs, rubbing his nephew's back comfortingly. 

"It appears I have to talk to Bofur then. You two go sit with Bilbo. Make sure nothing else disappears, alright?" The boys nod and scurry off. Thorin scrapes a hand over his face and goes off in search of Bofur. When he finds him, the miner is looking despondently at a wall, eyes red with tears and lips bitten to bleeding. "Bofur? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Aye, Yer Majesty."

"I talked to the boys about who Bilbo thought rejected him." Bofur looks at Thorin in confusion, wondering why he was talking to him about this then. "It was you." Bofur stood with an alarmed yelp, shaking his head, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, the lads must be mistaken, he cannae love me. I cannae be the reason he's dying." Thorin places a hand on the miner's shoulder to ground him, urging him to calm himself. 

"They are not mistaken, Bilbo does love you. He told me as much with all of the longing glances he gave you and the way he spoke about you during our talks. You should go to him now, you may still be able to save him. " Bofur nods, still in shock, but determined, and rushes off to Bilbo's room. 

\---

When Bofur reaches the room Fili and Kili are sitting on the ground in front of Bilbo as he sings softly in that hoarse voice of his, smiling fondly at them. When he looks up to see Bofur he stops and cringes, causing the boys to look up at him in alarm before looking at Bofur warily. "Do you really love me?" The miner asks, his voice low and wary, but loud enough to be heard. Bilbo inhales sharply and tears flow down his cheeks once more, but he nods, just once, looking resigned and very tired. His arm begins to shimmer, and slowly starts to vanish in the same way the hand had and Bofur cries out, reaching to pull Bilbo close. 

"No ye can't leave me. Please. I love you to Bilbo, I really truly do. And ye can't go now that I know you love me to. It can't end like tha' , please." Bofur begins to sob, whispering broken "I love you"s into Bilbo's ear, holding him as sobs wrack both of their bodies, until they fall asleep on Bilbo's bed, clinging to each other. 

When Bofur awoke it was to hair dusting his cheek and the smell of honey and Shire weed filling his nose. Two small arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and a button nose was pressed against his neck. Bofur smiled for all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a despicable human being... I am soo sorry!   
> Inudoyuh- my son  
> Just as a side note: I have started compiling a playlist of the songs I use as inspiration for my chapter titles on my tumblr if you wanna check it out. My tumblr is still themutesinger :)


	17. And Love it Seems Made Flying Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowed mouse Mr. Bilbo Oakenshield must find a way to both move before the plow comes and keep his beloved son Frodo from dying of pneumonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is totally a Secret of Nimh fushion :)

A candle is lit on a cobweb covered desk, small in stature, as a book is opened by a wizened hand. "Thorin Oakenshield was killed today while helping with the Plan. It has been four years since our departure from MORDOR and our world is changing. We cannot stay here much longer." An old rat with wizened hands and a long grey beard sits at the desk, commanding glittering magic to write across the pages of a large tome with a feather quill. The words tell of a brave mouse by the name of Thorin Oakenshield. "Thorin was a dear friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widower. He knows nothing of us, or the Plan. Perhaps best that I do nothing at present. I shall miss him." The words finish and the rat sighs deeply. The rat takes a glittering jewel of unparalled beauty set in a gold necklace and lays it carefully in a velvet-lined box."Thorin, wherever you are, your thoughts must comfort him tonight. He will be waiting, and you will not return. Farewell, my friend." The rat signs the paragraph Gandalf and closes the tome. 

_**Four Years Later on a Small Farmstead** _

Young Mr. Bilbo Oakenshield approaches the broken-down tractor carefully, eager to get this business over with and return to his children. He startles as a loud bang shakes the machine, but presses onward, slipping inside the engine hood. "Mr. Oin?" He calls hesitantly, sliding furthur down to a small platform. "Mr. Oin, is anybody home?" 

"Go away!" A man's voice calls from deep within the machine. Bilbo sighs, but continues forth, peeking around for the older mouse.

"Mr. Oin?"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Oin, May I please speak with you?" Bilbo peers over the edge of the platform where he last heard Oin's voice from. 

"What?"

"I said, May I please speak-" Bilbo pauses as Oin appears in front of him on the opposite side of the platform. "With you. Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad you're home!" Bilbo holds his hand against his chest, clutching the tie of his red cloak . 

"Confounded machine! You never know when it's going to up and blow!" Oin says, coughing and cleaning his ashy glasses.

"Yes. I don't suppose you would remember me..." Bilbo straighens his green waistcoat out of habit, ducking his curly golden head. 

"You're Mr. Oakenshield, and I'm sorry about your husband's death. Now if you'll excuse me..." Oin makes to head back into the machine, slipping under the platform once more.

"Mr. Oin!"

"Great Jupiter, young man! What do you want?" Oin says, reappearing on the opposite side of the platform again. 

"Mr. Oin, I know you don't like visitors, but this in an emergency! Please!" The machine chooses that moment to explode smoke again and Oin huffs angrily as he is sent flying, Bilbo rushing forward to aid him. 

"That is an emergency!" Oin says, hauling himself up in a small basket pulley system that he was lucky enough to land in. 

"Oh, Mr. Oin, my son Frodo is so sick!" 

"Frodo? The one with the spider bite? Oh, just give him some pepsissiwa root and-"

"No! No, he's sick with a fever." Bilbo cries, gently shaking the older mouse by the front of his shirt. 

"Well...I suppose I could fix something up..."

"Oh, thank you!" Bilbo cries, hugging Oin tightly, and being brushed off very soon afterward. 

"Follow me and don't touch anything! Understand?" Bilbo nods as he slips into the basket, giddy at getting some medicine for his Frodo. 

"I do appreciate it."

"Just how high is his fever?" Oin asks as he lowers the basket.

"He's burning hot to the touch."

"Hmmm... Yes."

"He's soaking wet with perspiration..."

"...Yes."

"... And there's a raspy sound when he breathes." 

"A raspy sound you say? Well... Does he have a chill?"

"Yes, he does."

"Do you keep him wrapped up in a blanket?"

"Yes." Bilbo replies as they land, stepping out of the basket and through a small round door. 

"Now step inside, but keep your hands to yourself! I'm in the middle of... something very important." Oin says, walking amongst the jars and odds and ends of his wondrous laboratory. 

"I understand," Bilbo says, although he really doesn't.

"Do you? Look at this mess!" Oin rifles through somethings, flinching when he finds two insects. "Oh, shoo shoo, go on!" He waves the bugs away, then turns back to Bilbo. "Your son has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"It's not uncommon, but you can die from it."

"Oh please, dear God no." Bilbo says quietly, clutching his chest.

"Your son must stay in bed. Bundle him up." Oin advises as he grinds herbs in his mortar and pestle. 

"Yes."

"Not to go outside."

"But how long must-"

"Three weeks," Oin interrupts."He cannot be moved for at least three weeks."

"But Moving Day is nearly here!"

"You asked my advice and I gave it to you!" Oin shouts, mixing in sparkling powders and pulling a cord to heat one of his experiments.

"I'm sorry..."

"He must stay in bed. Now, mix this, this powder in a broth, and make him drink it!" Oin pours the powder into a small paper sacket, folding the tab inside to seal it. "It'll bring down the fever." 

"Oh, bless you sir!"

"And bless yourself. You'll need it. Now if you'll excuse me... You know the way out." He guides Bilbo to the door with an arm around his back and pushes him towards the door.

"Oh, of course. Thank you once again!"

"Shoo, shoo. Go on now, go on!" Oin waves Bilbo through the door, and Bilbo backs up accordingly, stumbling back through the door frame.

"Thank you so..." Bilbo is interrupted by the door shutting in his face. "...much. goodbye." Bilbo exits the machine with a last glance at the door, clutching the medicine tight to his chest. 

-*-*-*-

Bilbo runs over rock and leaf, fallen branch and muddy puddle, trying to get home as fast as he can to give Frodo the medicine to save his life. He hops across part of a stream into a fallen log when he hears laughter. The source is a crow, a very odd one at that, hanging from red string and laughing as he bounces around, even when he hits himself against the log. Bilbo slips out through a hole in the log and climbs to the top of it, approaching the strange crow from that angle. He sets the medicine down and approaches the tangled mess of string. "Is everything alright here?" The crow gives out a caw of fright. 

"What the...Oh, jeez, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you..."

"Oh, You didn't frighten me! I was just sort of...  working out. You just broke my concentration, that's all..." Bilbo has to stifle an eyeroll at this statement, watching the obviously tangled up creature bounce around unpleasantly. 

"You look more like you're all tangled up."

"Er, yeah. That's enough exercise for one day." The crow hauls himself up to stand on the log using the string. "Besides, I'm really after this terrific string! I'm building a love nest for two, you know what I mean?" The crow waggles his eyebrows at Bilbo as he says this, and this time Bilbo really does roll his eyes. 

"Oh I see, you have a girl." Bilbo replies knowingly, untangling string from the crow's foot. 

"Well, not really. I haven't found Miss Right yet. But when I do, the whole world will hear us singing..." The crow falls back off the log and into the water, the string bringing him back up with a bounce. "Excuse me, pardon me." He says with a cough. 

"Will you keep it down? If you keep making all that noise then Smaug will hear you! If he hasn't already..." Bilbo works on releasing the string from a branch stub.

"Wouldn't you sing too?" The crow asks, shaking off the water clinging to his inky feathers. "I mean if you felt... Heh heh... If you felt the call of the wild. But-"

"I would not! I would not if I knew a cat was nearby." Bilbo jumps and nips through one of the strings many tangles. 

"But... But _She's_ out there... somewhere... And when I find her I'll feel it way down in my wishbone! I... What cat?" The crow peaks through its legs at Bilbo, looking mildly concerned.

"Smaug! He belongs to Farmer Thranduil. Look towards the house, see if you can see him." Bilbo continues to pick tangles and knots out of the string, unraveling it from around the crow. The crow leaps onto a branch stump, stretching high to see if he can spot the cat. "Come back down here! He'll see you for sure up there!"

"Hey! There is a cat out there." He says, craning his neck. Bilbo stares forlornly at the mess the crow has already made of his fine work and sighs.

"Quiet! Does he see you?"

"No!" The crow reassures, only for his expression to change moments later. "Yes..."

"Stand perfectly still." Bilbo orders, gnawing through more bits of string as fast as he can.

"Everything's fine... He's headed right for us!"

"Don't panic! Fast or slow?"

"Medium. Make that fast... Very fast! I have to go now! Excuse me... I really..." The crow tries to fly away, only succeeding in making the situation worse, tangling himself up furthur and flinging Bilbo every which way while he's at it. Finally with a small leap Bilbo severs the string from the branch stump, sending the crow flying backwards off of the stump and scrambling upward to rest back on the log. Together they peak over the edge to see if the cat is approaching. They hear strange thuds and a butterfly soars out through the log, before a rabbit of all things hops into view. 

"It's a rabbit... Why of all the silly nincompoops!" Bilbo exclaims, crossing his arms at the wheezing crow. "You got yourself all worked up over a rabbit!"

"You should've seen yourself!" The crow wheezes, laughing as Bilbo frees him from his latest string predicament. 

 "Will you keep quiet!" Bilbo hisses, still wary of the actual cat. 

"You were scared stiff! A rabbit! I knew it all along!" Bilbo bites through another piece of cord and the crow falls to the bottom of the log, doubled over in laughter before flying up to sit by Bilbo, one last piece of string around his neck. 

"Will you hush up?" Bilbo huffs exasperatedly. Meanwhile a red cat, large and mean with slitted yellow eyes approaches like a hunter, silent and slow. 

"Admit it! You were scared!"

"Oh... Fiddlesticks, can you hold still?" Bilbo tries to grab the last dangling string, but the crow's constant movement keeps dangling it out of reach. 

"If I'd actually been near I cat I would have been sneezing my brains out!" The crow continues animatidly, without a care in the world. "See, I'm allergic to ca-. I'm allergic to caaaaa-. I'm allergic to caaaaa- achoo! Excuse me. Pardon me." Bilbo has gone stiff and stares behind the crow in horror. The crow turns to see Smaug the Terrible staring him down and flies quickly, only just missing a swipe of his claws. Bilbo runs to grab the medicine, thankful that the cat's weight hasn't let it climb atop the log yet. "The string, quick! Grab the string!" Bilbo tries to grab it but slips and his medicine packet falls in the water. Bilbo chases after it, trying to bring it forth with a stick, but failing. The cat jumps after him and Bilbo is forced to dive into the water, frantically swimming as best he can after the cat plunges in after him. The crow tries to distract Smaug by yanking on his tail, to no avail. Bilbo manages to grab the string his time and the crow brings him to a branch, and Bilbo sighs in short-lived relief. Short-lived because Smaug begins to climb the tree, and Bilbo tries his hardest to scurry upwards. He ends up trapped on the end of a branch, Smaug advancing on him, pressing him closer to the water turbine beside the old mill. The cat leaps at he same time Bilbo does and the branch snaps, sending both into the water. Smaug lands near the waterfall while Bilbo struggles against the current, but eventually finds himself safely on one of the turbine's troughs, hopping off into a hole in the side of the mill. Bilbo sighs at his empty hands, distraught at losing Frodo's medicine, and begins to cry. The crow chooses then to fly back, looking genuinely concerned about Bilbo's sadness. 

 "Hey Mr. Mouse, don't worry, I'm okay." He gestures to his while body, string and all, with his wings. "See? I'm alright."

"That's not the reason I'm crying. I lost Frodo's medicine!" Bilbo bursts into fresh tears, burying his face in his paws.

"Aw, don't cry. I hate to see people cry." He wipes Bilbo's tears with the tip of his wing. "Hey! Was I great or was I great? Did you see that cat out there? All dripping... And, and wet... With water..." The crow sighs as his attempt to cheer Bilbo up fails.

"I'll go back to Mr. Oin tomorrow and..."

"You were pretty great yourself! I think we make a pretty good team! Oh, you dropped this back there by the way." The crow says, pulling the sacket of Frodo's medicine from the string around his neck. "Nobody messes with ol' Kili boy. Nobody!"

"That's it! that's Frodo' medicine!" Bilbo exclaims, hugging the paper tight to his chest. He puts it down to throw his arms around the crow's neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Huh? Oh it is...? It is! Well I, uh, just saw it lying there and..." The crow stops talking and hugs the little mouse back carefully. "My name is Kili."

"I'm Mr. Oakenshield. Mr. Bilbo Oakenshield. Thanks again, I have to go home now."

"Uh, where's home?" Kili asks as Bilbo begins to climb down from the barrel he had been crying upon.

"In the garden patch, by the stone." Bilbo replies as he inches down some rope.

"Do you like me?" Kili asks quietly, following Bilbo intently.

"Of course I like you! Bye now!" Bilbo calls as he lowers himself through a hole with some thread. 

"No!" Kili cries, accidentally breaking the thread. "I mean... I mean... Um, I mean you don't think I'm clumsy or anything?" Kili tris over some rope in an old fishtrap and giggles. "Oops, sorry. Excuse me." Bilbo pauses in his exit to look at Kili with a raised brow. 

"Oh! Well if you're going to feather a nest you've got a lot to learn about how to treat a lady!" 

"Right. When you're right, you're right. And you're right. None of the girls I meet wanna get serious." Kili says as he attempts to free himself from the rope.

"I doubt they'd survive," Bilbo says good-naturedly.

"Huh? Maybe it's my approach. Say, you're married, ain'tcha? You could teach me how to...how to..."

"Behave yourself?" Bilbo fills in. 

"I'm not that bad! I just need a few pointers to polish my style!"

"Kili, I have got to go home!" Bilbo cries as he nears the hole in the mill wall. 

"Well, let me... Let me fly you home! We can talk on the way."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm afraid of heights."

"Okay then we'll walk!" Kili exclaims, ridding himself of the last piece of string as they step out into the open night air.

"Bye now!" Bilbo calls behind him, tightening his cape against the cool.

"I think I've got real potential. I mean, girls go for the athletic type, don't they?" Kili says as he rushes up to Bilbo's side.

"Kili, you're stepping on my tail."

"Excuse me. Pardon me." The crow apologizes, sheepishly side-stepping as they continue to walk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically my character outline for the rest of the characters is as follows:  
> -Fili as Justin  
> -Elrond as the great owl  
> -Lobelia as Auntie Shrew  
> -Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Frodo as Martin, Teresa, Cynthia, and Timothy respectively.  
> -Saruman as Jenner and Wormtomgue as his assistant Sullivan.  
> -Thranduil, his canonical wife, and Legolas as the farming family.  
> -Balin and Dori as Gandalf's councillers and Bolg and Azog as Saruman's.  
> -Tauriel as the lady crow at the end.


	18. I Don't Believe In Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After speaking out against his father and grandfather before the battle of Azanulbizar Prince Frerin was banished, with nary a word from his brother to help him. As a lone dwarf in exile he found work in the town's of men as a blacksmith, until one day he met Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire, and found something to live for. But how will he react when his brother encroached upon his new home and tried to corral his husband into joining a suicide quest to reclaim Erebor.

"You cannot seriously think I'm going to help you after what you did?" Frerin glared down the table at his brother, eyes roving over the grey streaking his once-pure ebony hair and tight lines around his eyes. Thorin glares right back at him, no doubt eyeing the shorn beard and now shoulder-length blond hair Frerin now sports. Bilbo looks nervously between the two, clutching his husband's hand tightly in his own; clenching and unclenching as his eye twitches. "You sat by while I was banished for telling the truth, as my beard and hair were shorn, and did nothing! And now you expect me to want to help you? To let you run off into unknown perils with my husband?" Thorin flinches with every word Frerin spits at him, knowing that he deserves every last bit of derision and anger his brother has. 

\--- 

It had been nine years since the sack of Erebor and already Thror's greedy eyes had turned elsewhere to satisfy their horrid need. This time, it was the gleaming mithril mines of Khazad-dûm, rather than the glistening golden walls of Erebor and Frerin was terrified. He knew of the orc filth that roamed Khazad-dûm's glittering halls, and the line of pale orcs that served as their leaders, he knew of the whispers of Durin's Bane and a hidden monster in the deep pool. He knew, deep down inside that this strike would fail, and many would die. He knew that most warriors were either too old or too young, and that aid from the Iron Hills would only get them so far. And so he went first to Thorin, the brother he loved with all his heart, and told him of his worries.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are Nadadith, and how little you know of the world. We will be able to handle a small orc army, we are Khazad, and we are stronger than we seem. And those rumours are just that, rumours." Thorin says, pulling his brother into his arms. "Now, rest easy, and forget these doubts." Thorin leaves with a last press of foreheads and Frerin sighs, still unsure. 

He next goes to his father, though he did not expect much reassurance from him. After Greta, their mother, had passed from illness outside of the Greenwood he hadn't been the same, whispering strange things and constantly staring at the last of the Great Rings. 

"There is nothing to worry about son... Nothing at all... I won't let them take it... Go, go play with your sister now." Frerin opened his mouth in a silent cry at the deterioration of a once proud and virile dwarf, the pain at losing his father great. 

The last dwarf he approaches is his grandfather- the king. 

"You doubt my leadership boy?" He grandfather thunders, heard by all. Frerin immediately shakes his head. 

"No, My King, I am merely expressing my concerns about this battle and about the safety of the mines. Why not try for the Blue Mountains instead?"

"I will hear no more of these doubts, and you would do well to never question my leadership again boy."

"I'm not questioning your leader-"

"Silence! Leave these chambers now." Frerin feels himself follow orders, curling in on himself and sliding away, but then shakes his head. 

"No."

"Excuse me?" 

"No! I will not simpler away like a pup when you are leading our people to sure defeat and death! It may not be in my blood to back down from a fight, but it is in my blood to choose my battles and I refuse this one!" 

"Then you are both a coward and a betrayer of your line. Step forward!" Frerin blanches, and moves to stand in front of his king. He looks at his father in despair only to be met with blank, unfocused eyes. He turns to his nadad as he is forced to his knees, locking their eyes imploringly. Thorin looks horrified, but says nothing, and turns his head down. Frerin refuses to cry as the knife scrapes through his beard and hair- he won't give them that satisfaction. "Now every dwarf shall know you for the traitor you are. You are banished upon pain of death fromall seven dwarf kingdoms, and all settlements besides. If you ever return you will be publicly humiliated and put to death. Now leave, and pray to Mahal that you never return." 

And so it was that Frerin Son of Thrain was banished, cast out by his own family, ignored by one he had loved dearly. He traveled for many years as a Smith among men, and had made friends among Rangers and the Horselords of Rohan. He had been to Bree and once even to Laketown. He wished nothing more but to find a place to settle, and one day he found respite, amongst the elves of Rivendell of all possible creatures, and he was content. At least he was content until a certain adventurous hobbit lass came to Rivendell and spun stories of a vast peaceful land of plenty and he thought to himself about how wonderful it would be to settle there for good. But he missed the lass' departure and could not find the drive to leave Rivendell for another twenty years. 

The day he left was hectic, with many elves gathering supplies and medicines, rushing off to the Shire with weapons aplenty to fight off the wolves plaguing the peaceful inhabitants  of the Shire. This event had become known as the Fell Winter, a dreadful time of snow and starvation. Frerin found his hobbit friend bleeding in the snow, a man lying beside her, and wept bitterly. A strangled gasp startled him, and young boy, no older than he was when he was banished ran to their sides, his cries loud and heart-breaking. Frerin went to him, laying a hand on his arm in comfort and was surprised when the boy flung his arms around him, weeping into his shoulder. It took hours for the boy to calm down and when he did he seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have latched onto you like that, it's not proper." 

"I do not mind little one. I'm just happy to have been of some comfort to you." 

"Thank you." From nods and turns away, but is stopped by a light tug on his sleeve. "I'm Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." 

"Bilbo," Frerin whispers, testing the name on his tongue. "I am Frerin Son of- well. That's not important." 

"I've never met a dwarf before. Are you staying in Hobbiton?" 

"I think so? I mean yes, yes I am." The boy let's out a weak chuckle and shakes his head. 

"You can stay with me if you want. I mean it's fine if you already have a room at the Green Dragon, but, oh bother..."

"If it pleases you little one, I would not mind staying with you at all."  And with that simple encounter, Frerin, former Son of Thrain of the Line of Durin, found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based off of an earlier prompt I got from Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)   
> :) I hope you like it :)


	19. Pick a Star on the Dark Horizon, and Follow the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mute Bilbo Baggins finds two dwarflings being held by kidnappers and saves them, bringing them home to heal before taking them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I've read a Bilbo finds baby Fili/Kili and brings them home fic he kinda doesn't do much about it, just sends letters and hopes for the best, so I wanted to have a more badass Bilbo who actually went all the way to get his new charges home! The mute bit is more of a headcannon Fell Winter injury.

Bilbo was one of few Bounders that could honestly say they enjoyed the night patrol. It was quiet, fairly peaceful, and made one feel generally important, protecting the Shire at its most vulnerable. He prowled the borders of the Shire with cat-like silence, his bow always strung and ears constantly perked for danger. And tonight seemed like any other night, silent and without danger, until Bilbo heard the first rustling. He quickly scampered up a tree, and hid amongst the leaves, bow trained at the ground. A moment later three men broke through the leaves, dirty and scarred  carrying two squirming sacks emitting muffled whimpers. Bilbo does not hesitate to sink his first arrow through the leader's eye, the momentum sending it straight through his skull. As their leader falls the other two drop the sacks and raise blunt swords, looking through the gaps in the trees warily. His next arrow pierces one man's throat, leaving him gurgling and drowning in blood. He sends a third through his heart to put him out of his misery. The third man begins to run and Bilbo puts a fourth arrow through the back of his knee, then jumps down from the tree to shoot him through the forehead. He quickly retrieves all five arrows and turns to the sacks, gently easing them open to reveal two small dwarflings. Their features are masked by the dirt and mud they are caked in and they tremble in fear. Bilbo runs a soothing hand over both of their heads and gets them to look at him. Their eyes widen in hope, tinged slightly with suspicion. ' _Can you understand me?_ ' Bilbo signs to them, his hands moving slower than usual. The boys nod hesitantly and Bilbo smiles happily at them. _'Bad men gone. Are you hurt_?' The smallest boy shakes his head but points to the taller one. Bilbo nods in understanding and holds out his hands, making an odd raspy noise when they flinch away. ' _Come with me. I take care of you. Yes_?' The children communicate quietly in a language Bilbo cannot understand before nodding at him. ' _Good. I can hear, just not speak little ones, you can talk to me_.' Bilbo picks up the injured child, letting him rest on his shoulder and holds out his hand to the other, who takes it gladly. They come across another patrolling Bounder and Bilbo waves him over. ' _Three bodies back there in a clearing. Child stealers_.' The hobbit blanches, but rushes off to take care of them mumbling about "unsavoury folk so close to the Shire." Bilbo shifts the injured boy on his hip and continues the long trek back to Bag End's emerald green door. 

\---

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Bilbo huffs and gives the child a meaningful glare. 

 _'You are filthy. And if I don't clean you infection will set in any cuts or scrapes you have_.' When the tiny boy tries to run away Bilbo reaches out and grabs his tunic, pulling him to the door, and settling lightly over top of him, just enough pressure to prevent him from squirming and starts undressing him, taking in minor cuts and bruising. Bilbo hums and picks the child up, then deposits him in the bath with the other, whose blond hair is starting to show properly now it's been cleaned. Once he gets the other child clean, he wraps them both in fluffy towels, making sure to drain the near-black bathwater. He dries them off, then gives them each a fond kiss on the forehead before going off to find some of his old clothing. He also fetches his healing bag, and guides the boys to his room for the time being. The little one is easy to take care of, a simple salve taking care of the small cuts and bruises, and Bilbo coos quietly at the sight he makes in little bracers and hobbit trousers. The worst of the elder boy's injuries is a gash on his arm, which Bilbo thankfully doesn't have to stitch shut, but coats in salve and wraps with clean white bandage, clasping it with a little metal flower his mother had made long ago. Aside from that he has many little cuts and a large bruise on his back that Bilbo takes extra care with and soon Bilbo is cooing at how adorable he looks too. _'Are you hungry little ones_?' 

"Yes!" The boys say with enthusiasm and Bilbo chuckles, taking them into the kitchen where he fixes them some sandwiches, a plate of cheese and crackers, some seed cakes, and a mug each of hot cocoa. They devour the meal with gusto and Bilbo feels pained at how poorly they've been treated. He slips out of the room for a moment to get some parchment and a pen. 

 _'Are you alright_?' He signs to them quickly, and both nod, still preoccupied with their food. He quickly writes something on the parchment then pushes it towards them. The paper reads " _ My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins_." 

"I'm Fili, and this is my brother Kili, he's not so good with reading yet." Bilbo nods seriously, then smiles, ruffling the bond boy's hair. "What's going to happen to us Mr. Bilbo?" 

 _'You have to rest and heal, and then I will take you home. Do you know where that is little one_?' The boy nods rapidly, "The Blue Mountains! We live with Amad and Uncle Thorin!" 

' _That's good. As soon as you and Kili are all better we can go, okay_?' 

"Thank you Mr. Bilbo." Bilbo just smiles and hugs the boys gently. 

\---

Bilbo settles the boys in his childhood bedroom, tucking them in with his old stuffed rabbits and a kiss on each forehead. He pads down the hall a short ways to the master bedroom, already preparing a list of things he'll need for the trip. He falls asleep fitfully, with thoughts of fur-lined travel cloaks and bedrolls flitting through his mind. 

He's woken in the early morning by a soft hand touching his shoulder, giving it a timid shake. "Mr. Bilbo?" Bilbo blearily opens his eyes in the still dark room and turns his attention to the boys hovering at his bedside.

' _Nightmares_?' The boys nod and Bilbo opens the quilt, gesturing them forward. The boys hesitantly crawl onto the bed and under the covers. Bilbo wraps his arms around both of them as best he can, making gasping soothing sounds and rubbing their backs.

\---

This becomes routine in the few weeks that the boys stay at Bag End, and eventually they just end up going to the master with Bilbo when he goes to bed. It takes a few days for the boys to become completely comfortable with Bilbo, but they see him for what he is, a kind and gentle soul with a big heart, and they learn to love him. Bilbo of course adores his boys, although he probably shouldn't refer to them as such, given that he is in fact taking them home. In the weeks it takes for the children to heal properly Bilbo collects supplies for their trip, including: two fur-lined cloaks, bedrolls, small packs, sets of clothing, and small knives for the boys, and cram, preserves, herbs, extra bandages, a new whetstone, two quivers full of arrows, cloth to wrap around his heels and ankles in case of cold, and some wooden beads for the boys' hair as their other ones had gotten lost and they were quite saddened by the loss. He was slightly giddy when the boys let him braid them into their hair, and almost cried when they hugged him after, eyes glistening. 

Bilbo made sure to feed them well the night before they left, knowing that rations would only last so long on the road, thankful for his skill as a hunter. Breakfast was fast, but filled with delicious bacon and pastries to make up for it. 

\---

Travelling alone with two recovered, energetic dwarflings is not something Bilbo would recommend to his worst enemy. If they aren't running ahead or causing mischief they're complaining or asking whether they are close to the mountains yet and after one time too many Bilbo snaps. _'If you do not quiet yourselves a troll will come find us and we'll be eaten. If not a troll then a pack of orcs or wargs_.' The boys immediately stop and Kili lets out a little whimper. Bilbo sighs and bends down to scoop him up. ' _I am sorry little one. I should not have said that, I was just frustrated. It is hard to concentrate on keeping you safe when you complain so loudly about everything_.'

"Sorry Mr. Bilbo, we'll be good." Bilbo smiles and lets the boy ride upon his shoulders, Fili gripping the loose material of his trousers. "But do we have to take baths in the rivers? It's so cold." Bilbo merely sighs, chuckling silently at Kili's persistence. 

\---

It is cold and dark and the rustling of the trees has Bilbo on high alert. Fili and Kili sleep in front of him, their little heads pillowed on his legs and he makes sure to brush their cheeks to reassure them of his presence whenever they stir. He keeps his bow loaded beside him, ready for anything. It is dangerous to go so long without sleep, but he knows he can't let anything happen to his boys, even as the circles under his eyes grow ever darker. He almost drifts off when he feels a knife at his throat. Thinking quickly, he elbows the person detaining him in the stomach and whips around, bow in hand drawing the boys behind him. The boys stir quickly, cowering behind Bilbo and wrapping their hands in his coat. Their attacker is a dwarf, heavy set and quite tall, with a trimmed beard and silver streaking his dark hair. "Who are you and what are you doing with those boys?" He demands, his voice rough and deep. Bilbo merely shakes his head, and tries to cover the boys furthur. 

"Answer me rat! What have you done to those boys?" Bilbo makes a strangled growl in his ruined throat at the suggestion that he took the boys and pulls his bowstring tighter. Then the boys wake fully and peek around Bilbo, studying the man, then gasping. 

"Wait! Wait! Mr. Bilbo it's okay, he doesn't want to hurt us," Fili says, stepping in front of Bilbo and lowering his bow. Bilbo makes a gesture to the boy that the man cannot see and Fili nods. "It's our Uncle Thorin. Remember how me and Kee told you about him?" Bilbo nods then and puts his arrow back in his quiver, and his bow over his back. He quietly stands to the side and the boys mob their Uncle with hugs and sloppy kisses and smiles, his eyes filled with sorrow at the though of leaving the boys. 

The large dwarf suddenly turns to him, and offers him a bow. "Thank you for returning my nephews to me halfling. My family and I are forever in your debt."

Bilbo shakes his head, not believing he's owed anything for doing what was right. 

"Why do you not speak?"

"It was wolves Uncle Thorin, they hurt Mr. Bilbo's throat and now he can't talk no more," Kili replies, with all the blunt honesty of a young child. 

 _'It is true. The Fell Winter took much from us, and my voice was one of the easiest casualties to bear. You need not thank me, and there shall be no talk of debts. It was merely the right thing to do_.' Thorin nods stiffly, looking displeased, but resigned. 

"Would you at least consider staying with us until winter passes? You must have noticed the cold loosing the leaves from the trees." 

' _I wouldn't want to impose_.'

"No Mr. Bilbo, it would be great!" Kili exclaims.

"Please come? You do our braids better than Uncle and you make the best pies!" Fili adds. Thorin frowns at the mention of braiding, held sacred amongst family members, but Bilbo ignores him and his body shakes with silent laughter at the enthusiasm of the little ones. 

' _Alright, alright. I'll come little ones_.' The frown on Thorin's face lessens at that and he works the corners of his lips up in an approximation of a smile. 

"It will be a pleasure to have you I'm sure, Mr. Bilbo, was it?" Bilbo nods but Kili shakes his head. 

"No Uncle Thorin, you hafta call him Mr. Baggins cuz you don't know him yet."

"Very well nephew. Sleep now, we still have a long journey ahead of us." Fili and Kili go down to sleep surprisingly quickly, given their excitement. Bilbo goes to take watch again but Thorin waves him off, pointedly staring at his dark circles. Bilbo only nods, curling around the boys as he always does, falling asleep quickly. Thorin looks at the the sleeping figures and thinks of how he wouldn't mind knowing one of them well enough to call him Bilbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bilbo's sign language is a form of iglishmek and it can be kinda choppy sometimes because it was made for short messages. Also I'm leaving Fili and Kili's ages open to reader interpretation.


	20. Looking Out For Signs in the Corner of Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was never what he had wanted. He was perfectly content with his position at Iron Hills and would rather leave it be at that, but life didn't always work the way you want it too; his leg should be proof enough of that.

Daín Ironfoot sits in a church pew, pulling at his stiffly starched collar, his brow furrowed as the ceremony drones on. This wasn't how Thorin should be remembered. Sure he was a stuffy Bastard at the best of times, but he was also full of warmth and an inner glow that allowed anyone and everyone to feel his presence when he stepped into a room. 

He remembers the day he got the call clearly. He was sitting at his desk, a newly framed University Graduation Certificate in his hands, his heart full of pride for his boy. The phone rang and he answered it as he always did, loudly and cheerfully, but his cheer dropped quickly, and instead he hung his head in silence, dropping the phone onto his desk. 

Dis stands and reads a prepared speech that she can barely stutter her way through, young Fíli's arm tight around her waist in comfort. The lad was tall for fourteen, already towering over his mum, and his other hand was clutching his nine-year-old brother's, the boy's eyes leaking unguarded tears. Then a short curly-haired man steps up, placing a crown of flowers atop the casket, and turns around, facing the church to sing. 

_Abide with me; fast falls the eventide; the darkness deepens, Lord with me abide; when other helpers fail, and comforts flee; Help of the helpless, oh, abide with me._

_Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day; Earth's joys grow dim, its glories pass away; change and decay in all around I see- O Thou Who changest not, abide with me._

_I need Thy presence every passing hour; What but Thy Grace can foil the Tempter's pow'r? Who, like Thyself, my guide and stay can be? Through cloud and sunshine, Lord, abide with me._

_I fear no foe, with Thee at hand to bless; Ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness; Where is death's sting? Where, grave, thy victory? I triumph still, if Thou abide with me._

_Hold Thou Thy cross before my closing eyes; shine through the gloom and point me to the skies; Heav'n's morning breaks and earth's vain shadows flee; in life, in death, O Lord, abide with me._

The lad's voice is soft and soothing, breaking on tears and Daín closes his eyes, focusing on the words. It is after he hears people rising in prayer that he opens his eyes again, and the man who sang is gone back into the crowded pews. He stands with them and prays, sings the hymns and then files out along with everyone else, not wanting to see Thorin plopped into a hole and covered in dirt so he leaves, and goes for a pint before going to Dis' house for the gathering.

\---

The gathering was quiet, and somber, but at least the food was good. Daín scoffs in his mind. Of course it was good, Bombur made it. It's funny how the mind wanders at times like these, often going to dark places, twisted and odd. And suddenly the quiet was too much and he had to get out, had to go somewhere, anywhere but that living room, so he stands, running out to the backyard. When he gets there he falls against the brick, shaking, hands reaching for a cigarette he hasn't had on himself in years. He curses and hits the wall, tears of frustration leaking out of the corners of his eyes. A startled yelp makes him whip around, and he finds himself facing the tiny curly-haired man who sang, tears streaming from wide red-rimmed emerald eyes , pink mouth open in shock, his hands covered in dirt from where he was digging into the garden soil, a freshly buried something lying underneath a small mound. 

"Ach, sorry if I startled ya laddie, I didnae know anyone was out here." The man sniffs and dusts the worst of the dirt off of his hands. 

"It's alright. I suppose I was being rather quiet." He says, straightening with a small self-deprecating smile. 

"Are ye alright?"

"As well as I can be I suppose. It's too quiet in there. Thorin would have hated it."

"Aye. I think he woulda liked yer song though laddie." The man hums in agreement, bringing his hands up to his elbows, dirtying his white shirt, as if to hold himself in. "He was important to ya." Daín observes, the sorrow in the man's eyes almost akin to that of a widower. 

"He was... To me he was... He was my dearest friend. But he could also drive me crazy, ordering me about, begging me to chauffeur his nephews around, he was the biggest grump, but he was also kind and dependable. Almost like an older brother." The man smiles then, memories swimming in the tears of his eyes. "I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. I was Thorin's P.A." He holds out a dirt smudged hand to shake, and Daín takes it without a second thought. 

"Daín Ironfoot." Bilbo's eyes widen in recognition, and he smiles at his folly.

"I wish I could have met you in better circumstances," he says. 

"Aye, me too laddie, are you-"

"Uncle Bilbo? Are you coming inside soon?" Kíli asks shyly, peering around the screen door. 

"Of course sweetheart, I was just doing some gardening." 

"Okay. You're all dirty," the boys points out, his nose wrinkling in distaste. 

"I am aren't I, let's go wash our hands before we get a snack, hmm?" Kíli nods, then takes Bilbo's hand, the short man waving at Daín over his shoulder with a small smile. 

\---

It wasn't right, sitting in Thorin's office, in his chair. It wasn't fair. This was never what he had wanted. He was perfectly content with his position at Iron Hills and would rather leave it be at that, but life didn't always work the way you wanted it too; his leg was proof enough of that. Telling himself that it was only until Fíli finished college wasn't helping either. He sighs and looks at his door, open about a quarter-ways. Through it he can see a neatly organized desk, a mug of steaming tea, for the man only ever drank tea, and a head of golden curls, a spot of sunshine on his cloudy horizon. Bilbo catches him looking and smiles with a little wave, before flushing and bending back over his work. The way it turned out may not have been fair, but with Bilbo here it could be bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one day, when Thorin "Stonehelm" Ironfoot visits his dad at his office he is traumatized by the image of his dad with the P.A. sat on his desk, his short legs wrapped around his father's hips as they kiss fervently.


	21. A New Day Will Dawn, For Those Who Stand Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits are born with an innate "gift" that will protect them and their loved ones in times of need. All hobbits are aware of this gift, but it is almost never necessary, but when Bilbo sees Fili hanging from Azog's one good hand he reacts, and much changes.

Every Hobbit is told the story of Yavanna's gift when they come of age. No one can quite agree on exactly what the gift was or when it was given, but they all knew it's purpose. The Lady's gift would protect the hobbits when they needed it most, and their loved ones besides. Bilbo never thought he'd have need of this gift, and even in the Fell Winter, when the wolves came, he was protected enough in his house for the gift to be unnecessary. Even when he saved Thorin on the cliffside it wasn't necessary, nor with the spiders, because he had worked out a solution on his own terms. 

But now, staring up at Fíli, his body being dangled over a rocky ledge, Bilbo feels it. His heart cries out in sorrow as Azog raises his blade arm and Bilbo screams, throwing his arm upwards. At first Azog sneers and nothing happens, then roots burst forth from the ground, one holding Azog's arm back, the other cutting off his air until he releases Fíli. Before the young dwarf hits the ground another root shoots up, cradling him gently to the ground and Bilbo takes off, running to be by one of his lovers' side. He takes Fíli's face in his hands and peppers kisses on the dwarf's brow. It is only then that Bilbo notices the stunned looks all of the dwarves are giving him, but before he can explain the second army begins crawling over Ravenhill, and Bilbo again calls the plants to aid him. The old vines, long since petrified by Dragon fire come to life again, working their way into skulls through nostrils or embedding themselves deep into orc guts. All around him his dwarrow fight, and he protects them as best he could, fighting with one hand wrapped tight around Sting, the other conducting vines and roots in a deadly orchestra, cutting through as many orcs as he can. Then a large, incredibly disfigured orc covered in metal grabs Kíli from behind, and sinks a blade into his shoulder. The scream that escaped Bilbo's lips was positively feral and the vines that ripped through the orcs body simultaneously with Fíli's sword tore the orc into an uncountable number of pieces. Azog roars in immeasurable rage as he watches his son get torn apart by the same pitiful halfling that has prevented him from achieving his revenge thrice over. His next swing at Thorin with his heavy mace crushes the dwarf's arm to the ice, and Thorin howls in pain. Bilbo wraps a cloth around Kíli's shoulder as quickly as he can, then all three of them rush to the aid of their older lover, Bilbo shooting out a vine as Fíli swings at Azog's head, only to be blocked by his sword arm. Kíli has to avoid the next swing of the Pale Orc's mace and gets thrown back into the fray with the northern orc army, and begins fighting at Dwalin's side. Thorin forces himself to his feet, holding nothing but his now broken sword, trying to stab the orc wherever he can, managing to get the pathetic pseudo- dagger lodged in a pale thigh. Thorin searches around for a weapon and in his distraction he gets knocked to the ice by another orc, that advances on him. 

"Thorin!" Bilbo cries, shooting outt a vine to hold the orc back, but he leaves Azog an opening and the Pale Orc stabs Bilbo's ribs, and knocks him aside. The vine falls away and the orc raises its sword once more, only to be stunned as a sword lands squarely in the centre of its chest. Thorin recognizes the hilt of Orcrist and pulls the sword out of the orc's chest, turning in time to see the Elven Prince drop from a war bat into the fray, quickly followed by the fiery-haired Gaurd Captain Kíli had made friends with. Thorin runs to Bilbo's side, and find him wheezing slightly, but otherwise fine. 

"How? I thought..." Bilbo just laughs breathily and pulls his coat aside to reveal pure mithril. 

"It seems your 'token of friendship' paid off love." Thorin flushes, but offers Bilbo a hand up, and races over to where Fíli is barely holding his own against Azog. Thorin parties his sword arm away from his nephew and a vine wraps around the one singing the mace. Thorin uses the opportunity to cut off Azog's other arm, leaving the Pale Orc engaged and howling in pain. Fíli jabs his sword into the Orc's side and Bilbo wraps another vine around his sword. With a soft stroke of Orcrist Azog's head falls upon the Ravenhill and the Defiler is no more. 

"The eagles. The eagles are coming." Bilbo says softly, gazing at the sky where the eagles battle bats fiercely, dropping off a rather angry Beorn, who cuts through orcs mercilessly in his bear form. Bilbo, Thorin and Fíli join Dwain and Kíli and the northern army of Gundabad is quickly overtaken. The rest of the orcs try to flee, seeing their leaders dead, and are shot down by elven archers, the rest are killed by man, dwarf, and elf alike. The Battle of the Five Armies was won, and all would be well.

\---

"So, Bilbo, where in Mahal's ass-whiskers did that come from?" Kíli asks, wincing as Oín pulls bandages tight around his shoulder wound. 

"Well, it's a bit of a long story..." Bilbo says, eyeing Thorin as his arm is set and wrapped tight against his chest with a shudder.

"That's alright _Amrâlimê_ , we have nothing but time," Fíli says, his wounds not at all serious. 

"Well, hobbits, as I'm sure you've noticed are soft, innocent creatures; not meant to fight or really able to defend themselves." The brothers nod rapidly, although slightly confused, given what they've seen Bilbo do on the quest. " Well, Yavanna, the Tender of the plants of this earth saw the hobbits and felt pity. For no one tended her creations like the hobbits did, but they could not protect themselves. And so she granted us a gift. No one was quite sure when exactly this was, but most believe it was the wandering days, before we settled in the Shire's peaceful lands. Nor have we ever been completely certain as to what the gift was as most hobbits never remember having used it. But I suppose now we know that the gift is the ability to call upon the Lady's creations to protect us and those we love." 

"So all hobbits can do that?" Kíli cries, suddenly paling. "I hope we never start a war with hobbits then..."

"Well I should hope not Kíli. I had thought you were rather find of hobbits after all." 

"I'm definitely fond of a certain golden-curled hobbit who saved all of our lives today." Kíli replies, planting kisses along Bilbo's neck. 

"Oh stop you!" Bilbo says, flushing. Fili joins in on the other side and Bilbo starts to giggle. "Boys, I don't think you're supposed to be doing this. Kíli watch your shoulder!" Thorin listens to them with a fond smile on his face. He knows he has much to make up for, to all three of his lovers, and that there is much they must discuss, but for now he will enjoy the peace, the poppy seed numbing his pain, and the warm feeling of love and victory permeating the tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by marlenefishe on the hobbit kink meme, hope this is okay!


	22. I Need a Light to Take me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur watched the man from his place behind the counter. He had been staring blankly at the menu for a good twenty minutes, plain black tea untouched by his elbow. 'That's it, I'm goin' over there'

It was a pleasant enough day; the sun was shining, London wasn't foggy for once,and there was a lovely breeze blowing though Ered Luin's open front door. All-in-all Bofur couldn't complain, at least, not until _he_ came in. It's not like the man's mere presence was offensive or anything, he was actually quite adorable, with big green eyes and honey curls. He was sweetly clumsy too, bumping into his chair before managing to sit down properly. He was brought the cup of tea he ordered by one of the younger waiters, and then picked up the menu. Bofur watched the man from his place behind the counter. He had been staring blankly at the menu for twenty minutes now, plain black tea untouched by his elbow. 'That's it, I'm goin' over there' Bofur though to himself and slipped through the counter door, walking over to the man's table. "Sir, ye've been starin' a hole in the menu for twenty minutes now, is there anything I can get ye?" The man jumps with a slight squeak, and drops the menu. 

"Oh dear, have I really? I'm sorry, it's just normally my nephew reads the menus to me and he's quite late," the man says, staring at some point behind Bofur's shoulder. And then Bofur looks down to see a cane beside the man's chair, and realizes that the man he's talking to cannot see him. 

"Right, well that's no problem, I can just read it to ye instead. Er, if ye feel comfortable with that."

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I'm sure you have other customers to handle."

"It's no trouble lad, really."

"Well, alright then. I suppose it's not every day I get a man with a voice as nice as yours to read to me." Bofur blushes, and sits across from the man and begins to read. 

And thus a relationship began.

\---

It had been after their third date that Bilbo asked to touch Bofur's face, and the Irishman agreed quickly. Bilbo's sweet face took on a look of deep concentration, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. First he traced over Bofur's cheeks, feeling the rough stubble and the wrinkles of his smile. Then he traced over thick eyebrows and crinkling crows feet, down a strong nose, and over a soft moustache. Lastly he traced his lips, soft and full with the occasional sliver of chapped skin, and before he knew it he pressed his own lips there in a chaste kiss that only lasted seconds but left lingering tingles for hours after they parted ways.

\---

Bofur worried the first time he introduced Bilbo to "The Company". He had already introduced Bilbo to Bombur and Bifur (thank heavens Bilbo was a language major and could understand Bifur's growled Irish Gaelic) and they got along well enough, Bilbo enjoyed trading recipes with Bombur and feeling out the intricate details in Bifur's carvings. He was sure Dori would fuss over the lad, and he and Ori would bond over their love of reading (albeit in slightly different formats). He already knew Nori, given that the man was Bofur's best mate and they got on alright enough as well. Balin always had this kind, grandfatherly thing going on, so he'd be alright. Bilbo had a teenage nephew living with him so he'd be able to handle Fíli and Kíli just fine. He could probably bond over fatherly stories with Gloin (he had raised Frodo from the age of six) and talk about medicinal herbs with Oin. It was Dwalin and Thorin he wasn't so sure about as they tended to judge by appearances and Bilbo looked a little... Soft. He wasn't of course, he had a biting tongue and a cutting wit at the best of times and he was a lot stronger than most gave him credit for. Surviving the accident that left him blind and his father dead for one, and then living alone after his mother died of cancer not too long after at the tender age of sixteen. 

He shouldn't have worried so much about Dwalin. The two got along quite well, after an initial scare (although Bofur was definitely not jealous when Bilbo said he liked Dwalin's accent, not one bit), and Bifur could only assume that Dwalin saw the strength hidden in Bilbo's unfocused eyes. Thorin, who had arrived late as usual, took one look at him, said he looked like a grocer and walked off to get a beer.

It took a few more Company meetings and Bilbo pulling Kíli back before he could be crushed by a transport truck that he earned Thorin's friendship. Which was good since they'd be seeing a lot more of each other now that Frodo and Kíli had started dating. 

\---

It wasn't always easy being with Bilbo, and there was a lot Bofur had to do to make their relationship work, but that was nothing in his mind in comparison to how his Bilbo must feel, and what Bilbo had to deal with on a daily basis. It wasn't much different from that he'd had to do with Bifur after all, and he wouldn't trade Bilbo for anything.

"What are you thinking so hard about darling?" Bilbo asks from Bofur's side, nuzzling against his stomach. 

"Just how much I love ye lad." Bilbo grins and buries his face in Bofur's stomach, pressing a kiss to the soft, lightly furred skin there.

"I love you too darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate accidentally pressing post instead of save...


	23. The Spitting Image of You in Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwise affair with an important golden-haired elf in Rivendell leaves a young Belladonna Took pregnant, and her dearest friend Bungo, who had no inclinations towards either gender agrees to marry her so she won't be mercilessly gossiped about it the Shire. Of course Bella would never deprive her son the chance to know his actual father and so Bilbo Half- elven grows up a child of two worlds, content enough until a wizard shows up with thirteen dwarves and a hair-brained scheme.

"The Valley of Imladris. Or as it's called in the common tongue..."

"Rivendell," Bilbo sighs happily, then takes off running down the valley slope, heading for the gate. 

"Bilbo Baggins, slow down!" Gandalf calls, and ushers the Company after him. Bilbo crosses the threshold to Rivendell with a large smile, spinning in the courtyard in delight. The dwarves watch him curiously and Gandalf sighs half-heartedly. 

"Mithrandir!" An elf cries, walking down the stairs, touching a hand to his chest and then holding it outward. 

"Ah, Lindir." Then the elf spots Bilbo and his face lights up.

"Bilbo Glorfindelion, long has it been since your smile has graced these lands. You have been greatly missed." 

"And I have missed you all dearly. I apologize for my extended absence. Is _Ada_ here?" Bilbo says, bouncing forward to wrap his arms around the elf's legs. Lindir looks momentarily uncomfortable, but pats Bilbo's curls happily enough. 

"I'm afraid not. He is currently out with Lord Elrond."

"And where is Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asks, just before an elven hunting horn sounds and the dwarves form a protective circle. Horses burst through the gates, forming a circle around the dwarves as two elves break from the rest. One begins to talking to Gandalf in Sindarin and the other hops off of his horse with a loud yell, picking Bilbo up and spinning him around. This elf is different from the others, his golden hair wild and untamed like a warrior's, his armor worn but still well-crafted, and he was as boisterous and jolly as a dwarf in good spirits. 

" _Ada_ , stop it! Put me down!" The elf doesn't respond, only stopping the spinning to pepper kisses on Bilbo's brow. 

"Bilbo, _ion-nîn_ , it has been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know _Ada_ , I've missed you as well." 

"Am I the only one that's confused?" Asks Kíli, nudging a shocked looking Fíli. 

"No laddie, I'd like an explanation myself." Dwalin says. Bilbo, finally with his feet back on the ground, turns to the Company, the elf's hand resting on his golden curls. 

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. This is my father, Glorfindel. _Ada_ , this is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, my travelling companions." 

"Father?" Fíli yelps.

"But you're a hobbit! Not an elf Bilbo." Kíli says, nodding to himself sagely. 

"Well, my mother was a hobbit, you see, but she used to go on adventures, with Gandalf. And once she went to Rivendell, and well... Enjoyed herself quite a bit. Then she went home, unknowingly pregnant with me, and married her best friend once she found out. So, while Bungo Baggins helped raise me, Glorfindel is my birth father. Mother would let me visit him of course, she would never dream of keeping me from him, I just haven't had the heart to leave Bag End since she died..." Glorfindel runs soothing fingers through his hair, and Bilbo smiles up at him. 

"Perhaps we should continue this over dinner?" Gandalf says, looking nervously between Bilbo and a glaring Thorin. 

"Yes, I believe that would be wise," Elrond puts in, and leans down to give Bilbo his own hug and a fond head pat, then begins to walk off to get ready for dinner.

\---

"But surely you've noticed that I look, um, different from the other hobbits? I'm taller for one, and my ears are more pointed and no hobbit carries a bow or sword!"

"I'm afraid we did not have much time to observe the inhabitants of the Shire Master Baggins. We were somewhat preoccupied with thoughts of our quest." Thorin replies gruffly, his eyes constantly shifting in a paranoid manner.

"Of course."

"Speaking of swords, where did yours come from _ion-nîn_? I don't believe I have ever seen that scabbard before."

"We found them in a troll hoard _Ada_!"

"You fought trolls? They don't normally come down from the mountains." 

"A fact I find most disturbing." Gandalf mumbles. Bilbo takes his sword out of the scabbard to show his father, inciting a gasp.

"I know this design. It was forged by my people, a dagger to be used in the Goblin Wars. I have not seen its like since the end of the First Age." 

"We found these as well," Thorin says, taking out his blade, and Gandalf reluctantly does the same. The look on the elf's face could only be described as anguish, and he held Gandalf's sword with gentle reverence. 

"This was the sword of my King, called Glamdring, the Foe-hammer. It has not been seen since he fell. And this was once mine," he says, lifting Thorin's sword. "The handle was carved from the tooth of a drake and with it I slew the Goblin King. Unfortunately I lost it before I faced the balrogs, but I doubt it would have changed my fate." 

"You fought Durin's Bane?" Kili exclaims from a short ways down the table.

"No, Durin's Bane remains locked in the depths of Moria. I fought against the Balrog Generals of Morgoth's army, and felling the Greatest General was how I died." 

" _Ada_ was gifted with a second life by the Valar, and his mission is much the same as that of the Maiar, or wizards as you would call them." Bilbo added, at the sight of several confused looks. Glorfindel hesitated over his old blade, then gently rested it on the table in front of Thorin. 

"May these blades serve you well."

\---

Fíli sighs when he feels Bilbo's chin coming to rest upon the top of his head. "Why did you not tell me you were half elf?" 

"To be honest I have never really had to tell anyone what I was. Everyone seemed to know, even before I did. I suppose it's just so painfully obvious to me that I don't feel the need to explain. I am sorry if I misled you, you are free to- to stop our courting if you wish." Fili turns in Bilbo's arms and wraps his own around the half-elf's waist. 

"I'm not that angry love. And you being half-elven does not change my feelings for you." 

"Oh! Well, that's... That's good then." Bilbo says, kissing the tip of Fíli's nose, and hugging him properly.

"If anything I'm more afraid of what your father will say when he finds out we're courting."

"Well, he'll try to terrify you into behaving and then leave us be. My father considers himself too old to be stuck in his ways, and life too intangible to waste on petty manners and being proper. He's a wild, untamed spirit and yet he can inspire respect and loyalty from many."

"I would like to get to know him better, I think." 

"Well, if you're serious about this courting then I think you shall love." Bilbo nuzzles the top of his shorter lover's head and grins. "Now, how would you like to see the Shards of Narsil?" 

"No way! The Shards of Narsil are here?"

A golden-haired figure watches the pair depart from the shadows, smiling softly, pleased by his son's happiness.

\---

"We leave now!" Thorin barks, getting the Company moving despite the early hour and lack of proper rest. They pack fairly quickly and Bilbo leads them to a secret back entrance- a hidden path close to the Misty Mountains.

"You seem to be off in a hurry." The Company whips around at the sound of Glorfindel's voice, Bilbo looking like he expected a scolding. 

"You cannot stop us elf. We will continue on our quest." The blond elf laughs, toying with the hammer-like pommel of his sword.

"I'm not trying to stop you _mellon_ , I'm coming with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from the kink meme! It was a bagginshield prompt, but I thought Fílbo with Bilbo being taller than Fíli was just too cute to pass up... Also, oh my god, but can you imagine Glorfindel on the quest? Especially in Mirkwood! Bilbo is about 4"7 btw :)


	24. Never Bargained For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin had never known the thief called Askadel to take off his mask.

Dwalin had never known the thief called Askadel to take off his mask. It was smart he supposed, for a thief to keep his identity hidden, and it certainly made them hard to catch (especially since no one has ever caught him). The mask itself was a funny thing, a grinning skeleton of black cloth, with eyes of black glass wide enough not to hinder peripheral vision, and almost invisible holes for breathing.   
Catching Askadel was considered an impossible feat, one that Dwalin was determined to conquer. He had been tracking the master thief for years- he knew his most frequented spots but not the times he would arrive there, he knew his approximate height and build, he knew that he had incredibly long ginger hair that he kept in a simple braid, normally tucked up in a hood. In short he knew so much about the thief that he should be able to catch him, but every time he got close Askadel somehow got away.   
—  
It had started out as an average chase; Askadel using everything around him to aid in the speed of his getaway and Dwalin cursing as he fell behind. But then all of a sudden the thief faltered in his movements and his hood slipped off, braid flying out wildly behind him and Dwalin got just close enough to give it a firm pull. Askadel fell backwards, and Dwalin wrapped him up in a firm grip, pulling him into a back alley to tie him up.  
“Seems like ye’ve run outta luck at last, eh thief?“ Dwalin says, a smug grin making its way across his lips as he winds rope tightly around the dwarf’s arms, torso, and hands. “Now, shall I take tha’ mask off here or wait ‘til we get te the jailhouse?” Askadel snorts, shaking his head.  
“I don’t wear this mask as a damn fashion statement, and it’s not just to hide who I am. Do as you please of course, Captain, but try not to be too disgusted.” Dwalin raises a thick eyebrow and grabs the back of the mask, peeling it off slowly. The dwarf keeps his head down, and Dwalin lifts it with two fingers, flinching as he realizes the mask’s secondary purpose. Half of the dwarf’s face is covered in hideous burn scars, red and puckered, and his left eye is glazed over with white, sightless. “Look yer fill yet Captain?” Dwalin shakes his head and sighs, then picks the thief up, taking through the back ways to the jailhouse.   
“What…”  
“What happened? Ye probably won’t belive the word of a thief like me…” The dwarf drawls, and Dwalin levels him with a glare. The dwarf rolls his eyes. “Look, I really don’t hafta tell you anything, so if ye really want to know anythin’ I’d change your tune.”   
“Fine.”  
“Thank you. It was… A house fire. We never found out what caused it. My brother was trapped inside, and no one was small enough to reach him but me. A beam fell and caught me across the face, but I was able to get him out and that’s all that mattered really. Our Amad passed not too long after, too much smoke in her lungs, first the Dragon, then the house. I had always been sneaky and in an effort to help my older brother pay for a new house and take care of Ori I took up thieving, there was nothing else for a thirty-year-old dwarf with hideous burns to do. My brother helped with the mask and that was that.” By the time the dwarf finishes his tale, they are standing in front of the jailhouse door. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for wha’ happened to ya laddie.” The ginger dwarf snorts, but nods his thanks. Dwalin locks him in a cell carefully, nods to the guards on watch, and leaves the mask at home. “Have nice evening Captain, I’m sure I won’t be seeing you in the morning.” Askadel calls out, a smirk on his lips as he winks cheekily at Dwalin with his good eye. “I wouldnae be so certain of that laddie.” Dwalin says gruffly, and leaves the jailhouse, information spinning tumultuously in his mind. — Dwalin slips into the jail the next morning, wiping sleep from his eyes and takes in a very different scene then he left last night. His guards have been knocked unconscious and locked in the cell Askadel had been held in, the drawer with the mask opened and empty, and the thief no where to be scene. Dwalin curse under his breath, then spots a note peeking out of a book on his desk. The writing is shaky and the letters are something out of Balin’s worst nightmares, but still legible.

_‘Dearest Captain, Thanks for the lesson, I’ll make sure ye never catch me again, unless I want you to of course. -Askadel’_

Why on earth would a thief want to be caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Askadel- shadow of all shadows


	25. The Answer, Yes, Would Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Company of Thorin Oakenshield are idiots.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield had a slight problem. The problem being that their burglar was undoubtedly a woman. How could they know for sure you ask? Well, for starters the hobbit would never ever bathe with the rest of the Company. Then there was the general softness of the hobbit’s body and the rather distinct curviness in Bilbo’s hips and thighs. And lastly, there was the hobbit’s odd tendency to slip off into the woods at random times, which the Company presumed to be for Bilbo’s… Special monthly gifts from the Valar. Now, their issue of course wasn’t that Bilbo was incapable simply because she is a woman, Mahal knows the hobbit has proven herself many times over. It was more due to the fact that dragons had a penchant for virgin women and there was no way to bring it up without making the hobbit uncomfortable or offended. Finally, Thorin got fed up and dragged Bilbo off to the side. “Master Burglar, we have come across a problematic situation we were hoping you could clarify for us.”  
“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” the hobbit replies, eyes shifting over the rest of the Company.  
“It has been brought to our attention that dragons are quite fond of… Virgins and we should like to know if that is going to cause issue for you.”  
“Oh! Uh… No, no issues there.” Bilbo turns an alarming shade of red and starts fiddling with his fingers and curling his toes into the dirt. “Of course in the Shire we don’t really talk about such things so openly, it’s quite rude to ask you know…”  
“My apologies Master Burglar, but it comforts us to know that there is one more way for you to avaoid being eaten by the Dragon.”  
“Oh, uh, thank you Thorin.“The hobbit nods and runs off, still blushing and hides behind a bemused Bofur.   
—  
Bilbo’s being a woman does not come up again until after the whole dreadful business of Dragons, goldsickness, war, and injuries is over and done with and Kíli finds some old dresses. "I thought maybe we could give them to Bilbo, after we fix them up, as an apology gift… Or at least one of them anyways!” The Company was in agreement and after some miracle stitch work from Dori and a thourough washing, the dresses will both fit their burglar and are nice enough to actually present to her. Fíli and Kíli are the ones tasked with presenting the dresses to Bilbo and the two eagerly run to her rooms to do so.   
“Bilbo? Are you in?” Kíli asks excitedly after banging on the door.  
“We have something to show you!” Fíli adds.  
“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” Bilbo opens the door in a fluffy robe, overgrown curls twisting wildly around the hobbit’s head as if she had just woken from a nap, and Bofur pops up behind her with a wicked grin. “What is it boys?”  
“We brought these!” The boys said in unison, practically shoving the dresses in Bilbo’s face, deaf to Bofur’s snickers in the background.   
“Well, these are certainly very nice. Are they a gift for your mother when she arrives?” The boys frown at the hobbit and shake their heads.  
“No they’re for you silly hobbit! We wanted to say sorry for how we treated you when we were… sick and Kíli thought you’d like them!’ Fíli explains earnestly.   
"But what use would I have for dresses?”  
“I dunno…Parties, for comfort, so you don’t always have to wear uncomfortable trousers! If you don’t like these we can get you others…” Bilbo’s face undergoes a series of expressions, ranging from a pained grimace to concern and settles on a mixture of concern and curiosity.  
“Is it customary for male dwarves to wear dresses?”  
“Um… No?"Kíli says hesitantly, adorable confusion painted in his face.   
"Ach, for goodness sake! Bilbo’s a male hobbit! He doesnae have need for skirts or dresses lads.” Bofur says, then doubles over in laughter.   
“Wait, you all thought I was a lady?"Bilbo screeches, looking for all the world as if the dwarves had lost their minds.   
"Bofur! You knew he was a male the whole time?"Kíli exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the miner.  
"And you didn’t say anything?” Fíli asks, a genuine Thorin-frown brewing.   
“Well a'course I did lads, we’ve been together since the skinchanger’s house! It was jus’ hilarious hearing you all come up with these theories about how Bilbo had ta be a lady.” With that he breaks down laughing again, and despite their irritation, the other three can’t help but laugh as well.


	26. Everywhere I Look, You're All I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute, fluffy Kilbo.

Unfortunately for Bilbo, being knocked to the floor because some dwarrow “did not see him there” had become a customary hazard of living in Erebor. This did not mean that he enjoyed when it happened of course, but he was used to it. He sat up carefully and rubbed his aching lower back, looking up to his attacker and opening his mouth for a scolding, only to notice that it was Kili, staring at him with wide, tear-filled eyes and an open mouth. Immediately Bilbo’s frown changes from annoyance to worry and he gets up to pull the young dwarf into his arms. “Kili, are you alright, what’s happened?”  
“I-I should be asking you that. I’m so sorry Bilbo, I should have been watching where I was going! Are you hurt?”  
“No dear, I’m perfectly alright. But you clearly are not! Now, how about we go and get some tea and biscuits in my room and you tell me what happened?” Bilbo replies, pulling away and gazing intently at Kili’s face. He nods and offers an arm to Bilbo, who slips his hand into the crook of Kili’s elbow so they can walk together.  
—  
“They said _what_?” Bilbo asks, his voice turning to the hard, emotionless tone Bilbo only had when speaking to those he found unpleasant.   
“Th-that I look more like an elf than a dwarf and that no one could ever love me because I don’t have a beard and I’m too skinny… And, and ugly.” Kili bursts into fresh tears at this and Bilbo cries out, pulling him into his arms resting Kili’s head in the crook if his neck and combing soothing fingers through his wild hair. When his sobs are quieter, Bilbo pulls away and takes out a monogrammed handkerchief, carefully wiping the tear streaks from Kili’s cheeks.   
“Now you don’t believe a word of what they say darling. You are quite handsome Kili, ” Kili looks down, shaking his head and Bilbo sighs, taking his head in his hands and making Kili look at him. “You are in fact, the most handsome man I have ever met, as well as the kindest, and most full of life. Your beard will grow, you are young still, just give it time. And you must never listen to those horrid gossips and naysayers because to me you are perfect, and always will be.” Bilbo blushes furiously after his speech, but his eyes remain honest and glow with tenderness and firm resolve. Kili can only look upon the hobbit in wonder, a large hopeful smile breaking out on his face before he takes the hands on his cheeks and links them with his own, leaning forward to touch his forehead sweetly to the hobbit’s. Then Bilbo pulls him into another hug, holding the dwarf even tighter at his whispered “thank you”. “Now, do you remember the people who said that about you?”   
—  
The next day, the three dwarrow who had been talking about Kili showed up to the mess hall with patchy beards and straw-like brittle hair. All of the dwarrow looked at them in variations of shock and horror, whilst Bilbo just looked resolutely smug and pleased. “Bilbo, what did you do?” Kili exclaims, looking at his hobbit in wonder and awed fear.   
“Nothing they can prove darling, eat your eggs.”


	27. Way Down Inside, Honey You Need It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Beach, featuring super smexy Bilbo.

Moving to the Grey Havens was an easy choice for the brothers. They could be free there- free from oppressive uncles and disappointed relatives and free from those who declared their relationship illegal and disgusting. In the Grey Havens they were no longer Phillip and Killian Durinson but Fili and Kili Ibinaikhâl, the pleasant young married couple that work at the music shop downtown. It was a quiet life, a peaceful life, and there was nothing the brothers wanted more. Until HE came into the picture.

\---

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm with a light breeze blowing through the trees. As was typical on these types of days, many of the Havens’ inhabitants were at the great white sand beaches their city was known for, and Fili and Kili were no different. Sometimes on particularly windy days, after a rainstorm they would bring surfboards and ride the waves, careless and free. On days like today they usually brought a frisbee or a ball, and would play for about an hour in the cool water. Today was more of a swimming day for them, although they did more goofing off then swimming, allowing waves to knock them over or heaving handfuls of water at each other’s faces. It was as Fili was rubbing some poorly aimed water out of his eyes that he saw him, breath catching in his throat. The man was gorgeous, if short, with golden curls that shined in the sun, partially hidden under a floppy straw hat. He had a bit of a stomach, and was overall quite soft, with a glowing tan well-accented by the crimson of his swim shorts, which were high-waisted and short, only covering the top quarter of his thighs. He wore an open button shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a large bag slung over one shoulder. And his eyes- his eyes glittered like the finest emeralds. Now, Fili was not the type to look around, who would when you got to have someone as gorgeous as Kili for your very own, but this man was something special, Fili could sense it. “What’s wrong? I can’t have gotten that much water in your eyes Fee!” Fili shakes himself then turns to his brother, wrapping his arms around his torso and turning him to face the man.

“Do you see him?” Fili asks, pointing with a finger. He hears Kili’s sharp intake of breath and grins, knowing his brother is just as caught as he is. “Yes,” Kili says, voice strangled. They watch as the man places a hand on top of his hat, head craning in his search, then he settles with a smile, practically skipping over to a man with a long red braid and a man who was wearing a strange hat that looked like it should be roasting his head in the sun. Both men stand as he approaches, pulling him into hugs and ruffling his curls, prompting him to scoff and swat them away. He sets up a towel on the sand, plopping his bag down beside it, then lies down and takes out a book, waving away his friends who appeared to be trying to get him into the water. Fili rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder and placed his lips by his ear. “Shall we go introduce ourselves?” He whispers. Kili nods and starts walking back to their bags, enacting a plan as he goes. “How about a game of volleyball first?“Kili asks with a wry grin. Fili raises a questioning eyebrow and Kili rolls his eyes, then mimes hitting the ball over to the man. “Oh, alright, sounds great!” They start up a simple game, hitting it back and forth with their forearms, hands locked together. Then suddenly Kili “accidentally” spikes it, and it soars the long distance to the man’s spot, and lands directly in his lap, knocking his book out of his hands and causing him to emit a startled yelp. Kili winks at his brother and then runs across the sand to the man. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry about that! Are you alright?” Kili asks, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth in fake worry, his doe eyes wide in alarm. The man looks at Kili suspiciously, then shakes his head. “No, it’s alright, I’m fine. Just a bit startled is all,” the man replies. He takes the ball out of his lap and hands it to Kili.

“Are you sure? I’d like to make it up to you, if I can Mr…”

“Baggins, Bilbo Baggins,” the man says, holding a hand out for Kili to shake. “And you don’t have to do anything, it’s no great trouble.”

“I insist! There’s a good place to go for ice cream not too far from here, my husband and I go all the time.” The man looks slightly disappointed at the mention of a husband and Kili inwardly winces.

“I’m sure your husband wouldn’t want you taking strange men out for ice cream.”

“Actually, it’s no problem at all,” Fili says, jogging up behind Kili. Bilbo’s eyes widen as he takes in the blonde glory that is Fili and a blush rises to his soft cheeks. “Fili Ibinaikhâl, pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh! You’re the couple that works at the music store! Bofur waxes poetical about their wide variety of tin flutes all the time. Oh where are my manners? I’m Bilbo Baggins.”

“Bofur? I’ve never seen you around here before, have you just moved here?”

“My friend with the funny hat!” Bilbo replies, pointing to the water where said man is trying to tackle the other into the water. “Yes, I have, I’m taking the little bookshop over for Gandalf, he’s my godfather you see, and he felt like it was time to retire.”

“That’s nice of you,” Kili says, then awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. “So, about that ice cream…”

“Oh! I suppose I could, if you don’t mind me tagging along, I’ll just go tell Bofur and Nori so they don’t worry, alright?” Both boys nod and go to collect their stuff while Bilbo runs down to the water to talk to his friends. They meet up by Bilbo’s things and he hastily packs, then buttons up his shirt and slips on a pair of red flip flops. “Did you take a car here?” Fili asks.

“Oh, no I walked, it’s such a nice day after all.”

“Us too!” Kili throws in, “Good thing the ice cream place isn’t far!” And so they went, walking the short distance to the ice cream parlour, where Kili ordered the most outrageous cone possible, and Bilbo ended up delightfully sandwiched between two attractive men who were able to get his number and a time to meet up again out of it.


	28. Brighter Than The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagginshield and fireflies.

The skinchanger’s home was peaceful, and Thorin had to admit that the time to rest his injuries was much appreciated. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that something was distinctly off. He gazed around the living area of the skinchanger’s home, eyes roving over the content faces of his Company, lingering on the smiling faces of his nephews, a fond smile gracing his lips at the way they sit huddled together, laughing at some raucous joke Bofur has just made. A second sweep clues him into what is missing- the halfling. The burglar is nowhere to be seen and that troubles Thorin for reasons he has not fully admitted to himself yet. As such he uses the excuse that it is almost dark out and the skinchanger’s words about not wandering outsude after dark to go out in search of the halfling. He finds him standing in the middle of the garden, eyes closed as he lets the lazy rays of the setting sun linger on his skin, his curls ablaze with red and gold. His lips part slightly at the gentle breeze and he sighs contentedly as his eyelids flicker open.

He does not notice Thorin yet, enthralled as he is by the sunset, and when the sun lowers enough for a haze of dark to settle over the land he almost turns back to the house. It is as he turns that thousands of little lights fly out of the flower beds, fluttering around him as he gives a startled gasp, followed by a delighted chuckle. Thorin stands mesmerized, eyes catching on the way the fireflies light flashes of pale skin and sapphire eyes. His breath catches at the wholly, unexpectedly beautiful sight, and the feelings he has not yet categorized turn in his stomach as they slide into place. Fondness. Love. Adoration. All well-suited but not enough, and Thorin wonders when exactly these feelings had settled themselves in his heart, and for their burglar no less. No, not just the burglar, Bilbo. It is with a sigh and a heavy heart that Thorin breaks this moment.

“Master Baggins, the skinchanger did advise us to remain indoors once the dark settled.” Bilbo jumps a foot in the air in surprise, then smiles sheepishly at Thorin, pressing a calming hand over his heart.

“Yes, of course, I just lost track of time I suppose.” Bilbo walks the distance between them, before casually standing beside Thorin, waiting for him to start walking as well. As they walk, Thorin wonders at his feelings, and how it felt to have Bilbo smile at him, before wandering to how he felt in his arms, and as if he could sense his thoughts, Bilbo links his hand in Thorin’s own, smiling hesitantly- just a quirk of his mouth- and Thorin felt hope blossom in his chest with other newly named emotions, and lodge itself firmly in his heart, right beside a place now reserved for one Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about all the shorter updates, I'm uploading some of my Tumblr shorts :)


	29. Bears, Bunnies, and Burglars... Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is secretly a skinchanger and feels comfortable enough at Beorn's to change.

“ Little Bunny does not need to hide here, it is safe!” Beorn’s voice booms from above the hobbit. Bilbo wiggles his nose in that endearing way of his, and sighs deeply.  
” I suppose it couldn’t hurt, it’s been so long since I changed,” Bilbo replies, taking a bite out of another honeycomb.   
” What does that mean Bilbo? What are you hiding?” Kili asks, plopping down beside Bilbo and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.   
” Why do you need to change? Are you uncomfortable?” Fili adds, flopping on Bilbo’s other side.   
” Well, a little, you see it’s been so long since I’ve changed last that my muscles are getting weary and need a good stretching,” Bilbo replies.  
” But what does changing your clothes have to do with your muscles Bilbo?” Kili asks, his brow furrowed in adorable confusion.   
” Not that kind of change Kili dear,” Bilbo says, smoothing out Kili’s frown with his thumb, making Kili smile adoringly at him.   
” What kind of change then?” Fili pipes up.  
” I suppose I will simply have to show you,” Bilbo says with a put-upon sigh and a half-hearted glare at Beorn for bringing it up. He gets up from the table and stands in a relatively empty space, given that the rest of the Company is enjoying the sunshine and warm air outside Beorn’s home. He crouches to the ground and begins… Shrinking? Eventually nothing can be seen of the hobbit but his clothing.   
” Bilbo! What happened to him!” Fili and Kili yell at Beorn.   
” Little Bunny stopped hiding! See?” Beorn replies pointing to a stirring in the clothing. From the pile the curly copper- coloured head of a bunny pops up. The bunny shakes off the clothing altogether and hops towards the brothers. The bunny is roughly the size of one of Beorn’s smaller dogs, and Its fur resembles the mussy curls of the Company’s burglar.   
” Bilbo?!?” The bunny on the floor gives the two the most exasperated look a bunny can manage, and hops up closer, rubbing his twitchy ears against Kili’s hand. The younger Durin giggles and bends to pick Bilbo up and starts petting him. Aside from a squeak when he was suddenly grabbed Bilbo seems to have no protests, sinking into Kili’s arms.   
” We have to go show everyone!” Kili exclaims, on his feet in an instant and turning to run outside. Bilbo shakes his head at Kili’s childish behaviour ( well as much as he can in his current state) and nestles deeper to avoid being jostled as Kili runs. Fili is quick to follow his brother and is the one to gather the Company together.   
” Alright laddie, ye got us all together now what’s the issue?” Dwalin asks, playing with a knuckle duster.  
” Bilbo is a bunny!” Fili replies, pointing to the bunny in Kili’s arms.   
” What? Gandalf, is this your doing?” Thorin growls, scowl deep set as he looks at their now fuzzy-footed burglar.  
” Will we be able to reverse this spell by Durin’s day? We need the halfling to enter the mountain!” Dwalin adds.  
” Bilbo is under no spell of mine I assure you,” Gandalf says. ” Nor is it Master Beorn’s fault and I’d kindly ask you to refrain from glaring at our host Thorin Oakenshield!”  
” Well, then what’s the matter with our Bilbo?” Bofur asks, concerned for his hobbity friend.  
” He’s a skin-changer, like Master Beorn!” Kili says, ” Which we would have told you if Uncle hadn’t jumped to conclusions.”   
” Why did he not mention this ability before hand?” Balin asks. If it were possible with his current appearance, the Company would have sworn Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Balin.   
” Probably because Master Baggins did not see the usefulness of a rabbit on this quest, or perhaps because you would not have believed him, or because his ability is very uncommon amongst hobbits and he was made to feel uncomfortable about it.” Gandalf replies. Bilbo releases a tiny sigh from Kili’s arms and hops down and away, sniffing at some pretty pink carnations almost double his size.   
” Poor Mister Bilbo,” Ori says, clutching his knitting needles and looking at them mournfully, then gets a flash of an idea and sets back to knitting quickly. Suddenly a large bear comes out from around the side of the house and approaches Bilbo slowly. Most of the dwarrows scream in anguish, fearing that their burglar would be eaten. Of course, the bear was only Beorn and he merely nudged the bunny playfully and began a merry chase around the gardens, Kili joining in quickly. The whole Company plays with Bilbo that day, petting him between his ears, braiding his curly fur, and eventually he aquires a little wool hat from Ori, earning the lad an affectionate nuzzle with a little pink nose. Bilbo seems to spend more time with Kili though, rubbing the top of Kili’s head with his chin frequently, then playfully licking his fingers. Eventually Bilbo had to change back and he hopped back into the house to get into his clothes.   
Later, after a hearty dinner and smoked pipes, Bilbo sits by the heart quietly with Kili, leaning contently on his side.   
” Bilbo?”   
” Yes Kili?”  
” Why’d you keep rubbing your chin on my head?”   
” Well, umm… That is, You see… Rabbits use that as a way to mark their loved ones and territory and such with their scent.”   
” You didn’t do that to anyone but me though, oh!” Kili looks down at Bilbo and smiles, then attempts to rub the underside of his chin over the hobbits curls. A few seconds of this is enough to send both hobbit and dwarf into fits of giggles, prompting mumbled ‘Shut up!’s from already drowsing company members. Bilbo covers his mouth to stifle his laughter, then beams up at Kili and touches their foreheads together in a very dwarven gesture of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Bilbo as a Flemish Giant Rabbit for this. also I attempted to write gen but it came out Kilbo... Mayhaps I have a problem?


	30. Of Beards and Burglars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bilbo Baggins REALLY likes Thorin's scruffy dwarf beard/

It all started in Thranduil’s dungeon, Thorin supposed. He had been rather lonely and Bilbo had touched his bearded cheek as a means of comfort. Of course, the flush to the burglar’s cheeks and the way his eyes darkened slightly as the coarse hair slid against his palm did not entirely escape Thorin’s notice, but he was too preoccupied with escaping that Mahal- forsaken tree-shagger nest as soon as possible and thus did not think to ask about it.  
—  
In Laketown there was precious little to do in the few days they remained, recovering from their stay in the dungeons, and so the Company filled their days with companionship and collecting supplies. Thorin found himself spending increasingly long periods of time with the Burglar, who was a surprisingly good conversationalist once you got him going. It was during one of these talks that the “beard thing” from the dungeons made a reappearance. They had been snacking on some buttery scones that Bilbo had made earlier (happy for the use of a functioning kitchen after so long without) when the burglar started to giggle. “I don’t believe I’ve said anything that necessitates such a response, Master Baggins.” The hobbit stiffles his giggles with his hand, then takes a deep breath to control himself.   
“No you haven’t, I’m sorry, it’s just- you’ve got- crumbs.” Thorin looks down at his tunic, finding that there were indeed crumbs there and brushes them off, still unaware of the humour in the situation. “No, that’s not what I- here.” The burglar kneels before him and reaches a hand out to brush through his beard, knocking loose the crumbs. His blunt fingernails glide through the short hair and against his skin and Thorin unwittingly finds himself leaning into the touch. After a few more seconds of contact Bilbo coughs and moves his hand away, his face an alarming shade of red and rushes off with the excuse of refilling his teacup, leaving a very confused Thorin wondering just what had happened.  
—  
The next time he feels the burglar’s fingers in his beard is through the haze of sleep- so strong it is as if Bilbo was invisible- and perhaps the haze of something else, if Thorin’s mind was being honest with itself, which it wasn’t. It is a gentle touch, meant not to wake him, and if Thorin didn’t know any better he would call it loving. The burglar departs with a regretful sigh and Thorin is left wondering if it was only a dream.   
—  
It is when he feels the delicate fingers running through his beard that he knows he will not suffer to die alone and he cracks his eyes open, sighing “Bilbo.“The hobbit startles and smiles, his eyes full of tears, one hand pressed tightly to the wound in his stomach, the other gently toying with his beard hair. "I am so sorry… to have lead you into such peril.” He coughs, gazing at the sluggishly bleeding wound upon Bilbo’s brow.   
“No! I am glad to have shared in your perils Thorin. Each and every one of them. It’s more than any Baggins deserves. Now hush, the eagles are here now and they can get you to a healer.” Thorin sighs, knowing it pointless, but does not stop Bilbo from waving his arms to get their attention. The last thing he feels is a comforting weight on his uninjured side and the sensation of being lifted.  
—  
When he awakes the fingers in his beard feel stranger, the hair they run through is longer, and he sighs in comfort. “What is it about my beard that enamors you so, Master Baggins.” He cracks his eyes open at the hoarse gasp that gets him, and is surprised when a weight settles itself on his right side.   
“Thorin! You’ve been asleep for so long, we were all so worried!” Bilbo tightens his grip on the dwarf briefly, then lets go, wiping tears from his cheeks. “How are you feeling?”  
“Slightly sore, hungry, thirsty, and a bit tired.”  
“Well, Bombur should be bringing lunch around soon and Oin will be by in a few minutes to check on you. Oh! And I have water right here!” Bilbo carefully helps Thorin sit, then takes a wooden cup and eases some water past his lips.   
“Thank you Bilbo.” The hobbit blushes and smiles, waving him off.  
“It’s nothing Thorin.”   
“You’ve ignored my question.”   
“Hmm? Oh, um, I’m not quite sure… I mean you hardly ever see beards in the Shire, and even then its just on a Ranger, and they tend to be a bit tall and… Well, filthy. And I do care quite a bit for you, you know, and your beard is certainly quite nice, and not at all filthy, if it is not too forward to say so, and I quite like it, I suppose and it is surprisingly soft between my fingers. I hope I’m not being improper in any way touching it of course, and you must tell me if I am, but-” Bilbo pauses when he notices Thorin wince as he holds up his left hand.  
“Peace Bilbo, I was merely curious. I do not mind at all. I’ve come to care for you a great deal as well, recent events included.” Bilbo smiles brightly at this and lays a hand on Thorin’s cheek, stroking lightly until Oín bustles in and nudges him out of the way for healing.   
—  
Over the years the beard touching becomes quite a regular thing for the two of them, much to the continued bafflement and amusement of the Company. It happens in the sitting room in the evening when they gather for tea and companionship, and occasionally during particularly stressful meetings to the shock and horror of the scandalized council members. It happens in quiet moments after rigorous love-making and in private baths between the king and his consort. As the beard grows out in celebration of a reclaimed Erebor, it is tugged in a very arousing manner, and braided beautifully, and much later it is the perfect place for a little face to hide behind or for tiny fingers to bury in for comfort after a nightmare, or to clutch to when a certain fauntling wishes to show his Uncle affection, whether with smacking wet kisses or tender hugs. While Thorin may never completely understand the fascination his hobbits seem to have with his beard, but he cannot find it in himself to complain.


	31. Contemplating Phrases I'm Gazing at Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-year adventure after his father's death leads to an orphaned tween Bilbo Baggins being taken in by a young Bard and his new wife. Many years later and a Company of dwarves are taken in and discover an interesting surprise in their rescuers home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen Bilbo adopted by pretty much everyone else in Middle Earth so I thought I'd do something different!

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks, both curious and slightly disgusted. 

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asks, pleasantly surprised. 

"That remains to be seen." Bard mutters under his breath. "Where is your brother?" He asks, raising his voice, Bain shrugs having no idea.

"I think he went to the market. He said Alfrid has been making advances at him again." Tilda replies smiling shyly at the blond dwarf who smiles handsomely at her. 

"Of course he is," Bard sighs. 

"Where are these weapons you spoke of lakeman?" The gruff leader asks, his gruff voice ripe with impatience. 

"Just a moment." Bard replies and goes off to fetch them. When Bard is out the front door opens and a short, hooded figure steps in.

"Bilbo!" Tilda cries, flinging her arms around the figure, who laughs deeply and hugs her in return. He pulls his cloak off, revealing a head of riotous golden curls, and dancing emerald eyes, a spot of brilliance in the dullness of his surroundings. But he was also remarkably short, almost shorter than the girl who still clutches him tightly. "Look Bilbo, dwarves!" The short man looks up and notices the thirteen dwarrow in front of him and lets out a sharp exhale. 

"They are indeed dwarves. Bilbo Baggins, at your service." Bilbo bows to them politely, eyes focusing on the leader and the injured dwarf leaning heavily on the blond one. 

"Thorin Oakenshield and Company at yours and your family's. Do you by any chance know Gandalf the Grey?" The Leader says.

"I did once, when I was younger but I haven't seen him in years. Why?"

"He's been looking for you. He recommended you for our quest but we were unsuccessful at finding you in the Shire where he said you ought to be. I've never seen a hobbit this far East before."

"Most haven't. My mother was something of an adventurer and took me with her once, I just never returned after she passed." 

"My condolences."

"It was a long time ago." Bard returns then  with a long bundle over his shoulder. 

"Da! What happened to these dwarves? Why have you brought them here?" Bilbo asks, and the dwarves frown in confusion at a hobbit calling a man 'Da'. 

"They ran afoul of the elves and I offered them food, supplies, and weapons."

"They need a healer as well, one of them is terribly injured."

"We have an excellent healer halfling, we have no need of any healer of men." Thorin barks out.

"An excellent healer can do nothing without proper supplies. Would you mind me having a look at it Master Dwarf?" Bilbo says, this time addressing the injured dwarf directly. The dwarf shakes his head and Bilbo has him sit and removes the makeshift bindings with a grimace. "This looks like an orc wound, but different, it radiates dark magic. The only thing that could have done this is a morgul blade of some kind."

"It was an arrow." The blond dwarf says and Bilbo nods grimly. 

"I'll be needing Kingsfoil then. I'm no elf but I'll do my best. Bain, can you run down to the pig pens and grab me some kingsfoil? It looks like a weed, small flowers and very grassy." He nods and runs outside. "You just sit tight Master Dwarf, I'll try cleaning this out first." 

"Kíli." The dwarf grits out.

"Hmm?" Bilbo says, running over the wound with a cool wet cloth. 

"My name, it's Kíli."

"Best be prepared then Master Kíli." Bilbo says with a bitter smile, gently squeezing water out of the cloth and over the wound. Kíli grimaces, teeth clenched tightly as the wound is aggravated, small streams of black pus leaking from the wound as Bilbo cleaned it. "Oh you poor thing. Sigrid, can you put a kettle on to boil? I'll need to mix the kingsfoil in boiled water first." 

" Yes Bilbo!" Sigrid goes to the kitchen and fills a worn tin kettle with water, setting it on a rod over the fire to boil. 

"And Tilda sweetheart can you fetch the kit I keep my supplies in?"

"Alright!" The little girl says, running to the other room to fetch Bilbo's bag and when she comes back he smiles and kisses her forehead in thanks. He takes out bandages and several herbs to make a poultice to ward off infection.

"Alright Master Kíli, we're going to have to move you elsewhere, I need you lying down for this next part, and most probably held down."

"If you think it best Master Boggins," the dwarf says, trying for a cheeky smile. Bilbo almost blushes, but settles for pinching the dwarf's uninjured thigh and shaking his head. 

"It's Baggins and you know that! Although if you'd like you're welcome to call me Bilbo."

"Then you are equally welcome to call me Kíli." The dwarf replies, winking despite the sweat that starting to bead upon his brow. The blond dwarf who was supporting Kíli before shakes his head in amusement, and Thorin narrows his eyes at Kíli's ill attempts at flirting. Thankfully Bain returns with the kingsfoil, slightly out of breath, and hands the weed to Bilbo. 

"Thank you Bain. Da, can you clean off the table for me? And I'll need your help holding him down, as well as the strongest of your Company Master Thorin." 

"You may have anything you wish as long as my nephew is healed." Thorin replies. Bilbo nods, and Bard clears the table so that the tattooed bald dwarf and the blond dwarf could lay Kíli down on the table. Bilbo pours some hot water into a bowl, and mixes it thoroughly, jaw tightening as the water turns his hands cherry red. He gestures at the dwarrow and what must be their strongest take places at each of Kíli's limbs, his father holding down his torso. He rubs the weed in his hands and then presses it tightly against the wound. Kíli's body gives a great jolt and it becomes more difficult to keep him still. Bilbo frowns and mutters to himself then speaks a little louder, in elvish. 

" _Lasto bith nîn avo firo. Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen_. _Suil ennui, erio thûl lín i faer hen._ " He lifts his hands, but continues muttering elvish, then smiles shakily, and wipes Kíli's wound clean, and applies his poultice, then wraps the wound and collapses in a nearby chair, Tilda bringing him a glass of cold water. 

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Bard asks, bending down to tenderly look over Bilbo, checking for fever or any other illness. 

"Da!" Bilbo protests, pushing Bard's hands away. "I'm fine, just tired. Elvish healing is a draining art for non-elves."

"Where'd ye learn that laddie?" A dwarf with a long curled moustache asks.

"From Lord Elrond! He was great friends with my mother you see and he taught me healing and Sindarin when we stayed in Rivendell, after I expressed interest, I'm nowhere near as skilled as he is however and any elf would have been able to do that a lot easier than I can."

"Still, it was something else to witness. And I've seen a lot." The dwarf says, standing rather close to Bilbo's chair. Bilbo took note of the way he cocked his ear towards Bilbo's mouth and realized he was hard-of-hearing "Oín, son of Groin, and appointed healer of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Oh! A pleasure to meet you I'm sure. If you should like to restock, I have my own herb garden on the balcony outside the bedroom." Bilbo says, speaking louder than before.  

"I'd like that lad!" The healer replies with a smile and Bilbo set aside time to do just that later. Then he takes stock of the bundle his Da had dropped on the floor. 

"Da, what's that for?" 

"Ah! The weapons right." Bard kneels and opens the bundle, revealing an odd assortment of everyday labour items converted slightly to serve as weapons. The dwarves pick some up and examine them, then throw them back down scoffing loudly, and Bilbo wondered if they were this rude to everyone who offered them supplies. 

"We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!" A dwarf with a mane of rich red hair yelled, looki-g deeply offended. 

"It's a joke!" Another wearing a funny-looking hat cried out. 

"You won't find any better outside the town armoury, all iron-forged weapons are kept there under lock and key." Bard replies, frowning at the insult to his hospitality, and to what little weapons he had amassed in the hope that if there ever was a need to rise against the Master, he would at least be prepared. 

"Thorin, we've made do with less, can we not just accept what our host has given us?" A grandfatherly white dwarf asks sagely. Thorin nods gruffly but there is a sparkle in his eye that promises danger later on. 

"Thorin..." Bard mumbles under his breath, then takes Bain by the arm and leads him outside. "There's something I have to take care of. Stay inside, don't let them leave. Tell Bilbo what I just told you."

"But Da-"

"Please, I'll only be a moment."

"Yes Da." Bain says and heads back inside as his father goes off in search of an old tapestry.

"Bilbo!" Bain whisper yells to his brother who raises an eyebrow from where he's talking to a rather enthusiastic Kíli about the benefits of bow work. Bilbo was the only one of Bard's children who took after him and chose to learn how to use a bow. "Can I talk to you for a second, it's important."

"Aright then. I'll be right back Kíli, being an older brother calls."

"Can't say I know much about that, Fíli's older after all." Bilbo sends the dwarf one more enamoured smile and Bain rolls his eyes.

"Da went out, we're supposed to make sure they don't leave. He thinks they're planning something."

"Alright. Did he tell you where he was going?" Bilbo asks, looking at the huddled dwarves suspiciously. 

"Only that he'd be back soon."

"Alright, tell Sig to keep them occupied with food, nothing huge, just small snacks. And Tilda can bother the older ones for stories. I'm going to see if I can charm their reason for being here out of Kíli."

"Is that what you call your flirting? Charming him for information?" Bilbo pinches Bain under the armpit for that, eliciting a squeak. 

"Never you mind, it's grown-up business. Now go on." Bain shuffles off and goes to talk to his sisters and inform them of the plan. Tilda immediately goes to the grandfatherly dwarf, tugging his sleeve sweetly and asking in a wondering tone if he knew any good stories. Sigrid smiled and went off to make small sandwiches, offering a plate of them to the dwarves and taking them either tea or ale. Bain decided to try his luck talking to Fíli about swords and with the dwarves suitably distracted Bilbo took his place beside Kíli once more. 

"Terribly sorry about that, he just wanted to tell me that Da went out for a bit and truth be told he was a bit shy to talk to any of you." He says as he sits down, smiling brightly at the prone dwarf. 

"It's no trouble. Say, how does a hobbit from the Shire end up calling a man from Laketown his father?" 

"Well, first one's birth father dies and sends one's mother into a period of grief. Then one's mother decides to take her twelve-year-old son on a two year adventure over all Middle- Earth." Bilbo begins. "And then on their way to the Iron Hills, that mother dies in an Orc Raid, leaving one to run back to the last safe place one knows, the home of a kind young man and his wife, who take you in an raise you as their own, even when they have their own children."

"That's a sad tale."

"I suppose it is, but my Da and my _naneth_ were wonderful secondary parents, and I adore my siblings." 

"Our father died to, mine and Fíli's, in a raid just outside the Blue Mountains."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even remember him. Uncle Thorin is probably the closest thing to a father I have."

"It's the same for me and my Da. It was different with _naneth_ because I could remember my mother so clearly, but my father's memory faded from my mind entirely." Bilbo wipes tears from his eyes, ignoring the concerned looks they attract from the dwarves and his siblings. "So, you are from the Blue Mountains? I don't think we stayed there very long, so I don't really remember it." 

"Yeah, it's great there I suppose. It's clean and almost everyone has enough to live decently, and the mining's not bad."

"It sounds... Nice. Still, you all seem to be taking an awfully long walking holiday if you've come all the way from there." Kíli chuckles at Bilbo's description of their adventure and shakes his head.

"It's more of an adventure really. Taking back homelands, being hunted by orcs, elves, dragons, and skinchangers. That sort of thing!"

"Oh, you've met Beorn then? He's an odd fellow, but rather nice once you get to know him. He liked to call my mother and I little bunnies. But... Orcs? And Dragons? You don't mean Smaug do you? Please tell me you don't! It's too risky." 

"Uh... We have a plan! I promise! The Dragon won't come anywhere near you!" 

"Oh no. Da always said this would happen. That a group of dwarves would come and awaken the beast, sending Dragon fire raining down upon us." By this point Bilbo's panicky voice carried over to the dwarves.

"Kíli! What have you told Master Baggins that has him so upset?" Fíli asks.

"He says you plan to take on the Dragon." Bilbo says, his voice grown hard.

"No, no, no, no, no. We plan to take something from under the Dragon then summon an army to take it on!" The behatted dwarf says jovially, as if that is any better. 

"But the Dragon will smell you from a mile away. He's tasted too much dwarf not to." 

"Yes. Which I believe is exactly why Gandalf wanted us to find you." Thorin says, and all the dwarves turn to look at Bilbo expectantly. 

"What, me!? Steal from a Dragon? You all are cracked! Mad even. I'm just a hobbit raised by a man, nothing special. I can't do that. Not to mention what my father would say."

"Thats the thing though! Hobbits are small, and light on their feet-" Fíli begins with an encouraging smile.

"Plus the dragon's never smelt hobbit before! And you're so clever you'll probably be able to sneak past him easily!" Kíli finishes. 

"I-I... I don't know if it's a good idea." 

"Please Bilbo, we need to get Erebor back. Wouldn't you give everything for yours? For a place to keep your family safe and happy? For a chance at a better life for all your people?" Bilbo's brow wrinkled and his eyes betrayed Excitement, concern, and deep compassion. Then his features settled back into a grim firmness, a trait most likely mimicked unconsciously from Bard. 

"Alright. I''ll do it."

"Bilbo! You can't, it's too dangerous!" Bain cries and all of Bilbo's siblings latch onto him and beg him to stay. 

"Enough!" Even the dwarves look a bit wary at Bilbo's shout, and his siblings look contrite. Bilbo takes them each into his arms and holds them close. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know you don't understand, I barely do, but I have to do this. To let them go to their deaths when I could have done something... I would be an honorless coward. I love you three and Da so much. I will return to you if I can, and if I can't... Well let's hope that never happens, but if it does, look under the loose floorboard under my bed, there are some things there I want you to see if I'm gone. Do you understand darlings?" All three nodded, too choked up with tears to say anything. "Good." Bilbo leaves for a short minute, returning with a leather coat, faded and slightly cracked, a hobbit-sized longbow, and a quiver that was too large to be his, Thorin gasping as he noticed the single black arrow nestled in between the others. "We'll have o be quiet if we're to steal weapons and boats so I shall take only a few of you, definitely not Kíli, and then summon the rest from a secure hiding space. We'll tie the boats across the lake and if we're lucky no one will notice until it's light out. Agreed?" All the dwarves nod, even though Kíli looks put out at being excluded.

\---

Several hours and a successful plan later finds Bard in his empty home, fighting off orcs with a kitchen knife beside two elves and three of his children. When the orcs are defeated and the elves gone the ground shakes with a terrible rumble and he knows it is the Dragon. He goes to find his quiver, knowing the black arrow is the only hope for the Dragon's demise, but finds nothing but his longbow. 

"Oh. He is in so much trouble."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish chant I used:  
> Lasto bith nîn avo firo- listen to my words, don't fade.  
> Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen- great earth, lend your strength to this body.  
> Suil ennui, erio thûl lín I faer hen- Western winds, May your breath lift this spirit.  
> other words:  
> Naneth- mother (sindarin)  
> To loosely paraphrase Fix-it Felix: "Why do I kilbo everything that I touch???" This was supposed to be Bagginshield...


	32. Would It Be a Sin, If I Can't Help Falling In Love With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron was always on a different level to Bilbo, distant and unique. And to Sauron, Bilbo was an unattainable ideal that shined above the rest. All it took was one moment, one damning instance to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me why... But honestly this is better than I thought it'd be! It's not going to be everyone's cup of tea but I hope you guys give it a chance anyways :)

Sometimes Bilbo would ask his garden mirror to show him Mordor, finding strange beauty in the dark twisted landscape, and even more in the golden-haired elf-like being that ruled there, eyes like flames and cheeks dusted in freckles. Bilbo smiles wryly to himself at that. As if Sauron could see anything in him, a tiny Maia that prefers peace and plenty to Sauron's grand mystery and schemes of dastardly intent. Bilbo sighs and looks around his realm, a large plot of land in front of the largest hill on the outskirts of the Shire, a "Smial" built into the mountainside his home, he takes in the plethora of colorful flowers and rich-scented herbs, the trees and bushes filled with ever-ripe fruits and vegetables. everything he was, was in opposition to Sauron's essence. everything except the urge to create, perhaps, and even in that they had their differences. Sauron wrought masterpieces out of molten metal beating and twisting it to form pieces of great beauty to deadly effect. Bilbo used hid influence over the earth to create new life, urging crops to grow bigger and juicier, enriching dull landscapes with the brightest of blooms and bringing colour and richness to even the most dank, lifeless of places. but still, Bilbo would look in his mirror and sigh, longing for something forbidden, something he wasn't quite ready to name just yet.

\---

Sometimes Sauron would look into the orb that controls his great red eye and turn its gaze to the plentiful lands of the Shire. He would move it past the mundane little hobbits and their ridiculous little holes, and fixate on the small mount just within the Shire's border, eyes greedily scanning the lush, bountiful landscape for a solitary figure. Today he found the small Maia sitting on a stone bench, coaxing vines of bright red blooms up carved marble arches. Sauron took great delight in roving over the small creature's form, eyes lingering on springy golden curls that bounced when he laughed, glittering emerald eyes filled with the spark of life, round cheeks flushed red against browned skin, and soft plump curves that spoke of comfort and the bounty of a full harvest. Natural beauty was the focus of Bilbo's realm, and despite Sauron's adversity to the light and pure goodness of it all, he found that he loved it all the same, loved the Maia all the same. Sauron was not one to lie to himself, and so he knew that his love for Bilbo was unlikely to be returned. After all, how could one so full of light want to subject themselves to the depraved darkness that filled Mordor, and by extension pervaded Sauron's own soul? The Lord of Mordor growled under his breath as he moved away from the orb, standing by a window and observing the barren ashy landscape, everything in sight either grey or black with pockets of molten rock gleaming red and spitting fire. He watched the smoke pour from Orodruin, lightening strike the ground from thick black clouds, and Fell-beasts circling his borders. No, these lands were no place a being such as Bilbo would willingly come to, and so Sauron decided that the only thing to do was bring the Maia to Mordor by force.

\---

The cup of tea Bilbo had only just raised to his lips fell to the floor with a clatter, shattering into a warm puddle as Bilbo struggled against the wraith's grip on his arm. He shot a beam of warm sunlight out of his other hand, distracting the wraith so he could grab his staff (a branch of Oakwood, beautifully carved by all those he has called friends in his time on Middle Earth) and with it he struck out, blasting the wraith into nothingness, then pausing to catch his breath. He startled as his home grew dark, then filled with sinister whispers that bounced off the walls and echoed in his ears. Bilbo brought his staff down on the floor in a great strike, sending waves of light throughout his home, but to no avail, and the last thing he felt was solid hands wrapping around his body as his staff slipped from his lax grip.

Bilbo woke up in a large bed, the silken sheets pitch black in colour, with a curtain of copper and gold blocking his view of anything else. He shot up quickly, and yelped in pain as his forehead struck a very solid object. He rubs his forehead with a sweaty palm and looks up at his assailant. He finds himself staring at none other than Sauron himself, a red mark to match Bilbo's on his forehead and a look of undiluted annoyance and curiosity in his blazing eyes. 

"W-why am I here? What do you want?" Bilbo asks, subconsciously reaching for his staff only to remember that he left it behind. 

"Sadly, nothing you can give me, not willingly at least, but I'd like to keep you all the same." The Dark Lord replies, a bitter smirk playing about his lips as he moves to hover at Bilbo's bedside once more. 

"But why? If I have nothing you want, then why keep me here?" 

"On the contrary, _you_ are everything I want, yet you cannot give me the one thing I need willingly."

"I do wish you'd speak plainly. What is it that I cannot give you?" 

"That is for myself alone to know." Sauron replies, then sweeps out of the room in a brisk trot and a grand swish of his cape. 

\---

Meanwhile, in the Shire, the wizard known as Gandalf goes to visit a dear friend. Alas, when he arrives at Bilbo's garden he finds that a taint has set in, spreading from the front door of the Great Smial, and when he opens the door he finds the shattered remains of Bilbo's favourite tea cup, his beautiful staff thrown aside, and a stain set into the hardwood floors. 

\---

Living with Sauron isn't quite what Bilbo was expecting, and despite the general dreariness and filth of the place, living in Barad-dûr wasn't nearly as bad as one would think it should be. And Sauron was quite the conversationalist, once you got past the standoffishness, aloofness, and whole I-should-be-ruling-the-world thing. Above all, the Lord of Mordor seemed curious; constantly asking Bilbo questions about his home and his Shire, and the many places in Middle Earth that Bilbo had traveled to, despite the fact that Sauron had almost definitely been to those places before. 

As for Bilbo's earlier, and still quite hidden, attraction... It could be said to have grown exponentially, the mystery and allure of the older Maia no less diminished for all that Bilbo had learned about him.

One day Bilbo had convinced Sauron to take him for a walk along Gorgoroth, much to the other Maia's confusion. He breathed in the sulfuric air, his nose endearingly twitching like a rabbit's,  holding back the sneezes that threatened to erupt due to the ashy wind. Every so often he would clasp Sauron's hand to clamber over a boulder or some other form of rough terrain, and took special note of the hushed shocked gasp the other let out every time he did.  As he grew more relaxed he let his natural power flow through him like he usually did in his garden, paying no heed to the flowers that would spring up with every step he took. It was only when he stopped to take a rest and suddenly had a cushion of thick moss to rest on that he noticed. 

"Well, at least we won't have any trouble finding our way back," he says, smiling sadly at the green things that slowly but surely begin to wither in Mordor's craven atmosphere. Sauron rubs Bilbo's arm in an awkward way that was meant to be comforting, and Bilbo leaned into his touch, raising an eyebrow at the contemplative look that usually means that Sauron needs to go to his forge for a few days. It was a worrisome look, as the Maia never ate or drank during those times, and Bilbo was quite sure he didn't sleep either, given that they shared the only proper bed in the tower. 

 ---

In the end Bilbo was wrong. It ended up being a two _week_ excursion to the forges in Orodruin and by the end of it Bilbo had worked himself into quite the state worrying for Sauron's health. The other Maia had burst into the room, eyes wild with heavy bags under them and smelling distinctly of ash and smoke. "You will come with me for I have something to present you with!" 

"Well, alright then." Bilbo replies, long since accustomed to requests spoken as orders. He was a bit concerned when Sauron led him out of the tower and towards Orodruin as the sight of spitting fire and molten rock was more than a little out of his comfort zone. However, once they crested the largest ridge on Gorgoroth all apprehension faded, replaced by shock and wonder, Bilbo's hands coming up to cover his mouth as he emitted a shocked gasp. In the valley below them was what could only be described as a garden. There was an obsidian stone bench under a wrought iron archway, the pillars decorated with copper vines, jade leaves, and ruby flowers. There were flower beds filled with an ashy soil, enclosed in gold-veined black stone, and all around were great iron trees delicately shaped to look like the trees that grew in his own garden, their leaves and fruits made of precious stones. Around the garden was a high dome of reinforced steel and thick glass, designed to keep out the orcs, werewolves, and other fell creatures that populated Sauron's lands. Suddenly, the shorter Maia threw his arms around Sauron's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sauron's eyes grew wide and he barely managed to bring his own arms rather stiffly around Bilbo in return before Bilbo was bounding off down the ridge, eager to explore his new garden. Sauron hurried after him, long legs making short work of the journey and he drew a golden key from inside his robes, presenting it to Bilbo so that he could unlock the door. Once inside Bilbo was a constant flurry of motion, flitting from place to place as he explored. "Perhaps some silversword could grow over here, oh and some moss would look lovely on those grey stones, and some Shire fern would really help with the lack of moisture. Oh, and I could grow rosemary and thyme, and mint for tea. Oh heavens, can I even grow camellia here? Perhaps if I stop by everyday to water it and provide some sunlight... Oh this will look so lovely once I'm finished with it!" Sauron watches Bilbo amusedly, greatly enjoying his nonsensical ramblings about plants and feeling a rush of smug pride at the reception of his gift. 

"There are things I must attend to, but you may stay here and enjoy your gift if you'd like." 

"Oh, I'd like very much, but before you leave..." Bilbo walks over to the Lord of Mordor decisively, then leans upwards on his tip-toes and places a soft kiss to the underside of Sauron's jaw. "It was a very thoughtful gift. Thank you very much." A flush of ruby lit Sauron's cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth fruitlessly against words that would not not come.

"Well, uh, that is to say- you, hmm... You are welcome." He shuts his mouth afterwards with an audible click and nods to Bilbo before he walks out of the garden like the fires of the forges were nipping at his heels. With an amused chuckle Bilbo turns back to his garden, blushing as he encourages the beginnings of Metallic Palm to take root.

\---

The taint reaches the Shire first, killing crops and bringing drought. Then the cold winds blow over the land, bringing sickness and cooling all the rains to snow and ice. It spreads from there, outward to Bree, and Gondor, to Rivendell and the Blue Mountains, even as far as Erebor and the Iron Hills. It was far worse than any plague the beings of this age had seen before. Fell things began to grow bold, taking advantage of the sickness that spread into the very bones of the land itself. And so a message was sent by the wizard Gandalf, a message that would reach the Lord of the Skies himself.

\---

 Consequently, much of Bilbo's time was now spent in the Garden, which was now prospering and beautiful, instead of in Barad-dûr with Sauron, and the dark Maia was beginning to regret his gift wholeheartedly. At least until Bilbo came in, skipping happily and tucked a flower behind Sauron's ear, or poured him a cup of mint tea in a golden goblet, or handed him some form of culinary delight made with the herbs and spices he could now grow. Therefore, instead of moping Sauron began spending more time in his forge, delicately crafting flowers for Bilbo that would never grow in Mordor, no matter how much magic Bilbo employed, ones that he had occasionally heard Bilbo sighing over at tea. And every day he would bring these metal and jewel blooms to Bilbo's garden and the small Maia would smile brightly, kiss Sauron upon the cheek, and dutifully plant it in his flower beds. Then Sauron would sit on the stone bench and watch Bilbo putter about, smiling that half-smirk of his while listening to Bilbo go on about his garden back home and the next set of plants he wants to grow here. 

\---

"Bilbo?"

"Yes?" 

"What was your name in Valinor?" Bilbo frowns, thinking deeply for it had been a while since he had even heard his own name. 

"It was Laurorno."

"Golden light tree... Fitting, I suppose."

"Well, I should hope so."

"Not all of us grew into our names potential." Sauron says bitterly, flames licking at his fingertips. Bilbo sighed and sat beside him, taking one of his hands, barely flinching at the slight burning sensation. 

"Just because you have not always behaved admirably in the past does not mean you have not done things that are worth admiration, nor that you cannot grow to be someone who is admirable." 

"I'm quite sure it's much too late for that Bilbo. Look around us! Can't you see what I've done? The very land has been desecrated by my taint, cursed to be barren and dark forever. There is no hope for me."

"Where there is acknowledged wrong-doing there can be redemption." Sauron merely shakes his head and Bilbo sighs again, taking the Maia's chin in hand and forcing him to look into his eyes. "There is always hope. As long as there is one person left with hope in their heart nothing is truly too broken to fix. And I have hope for you, Mairon. I will not give up on you, I... I care too much for that." Bilbo smiles, a tear slipping its way down his cheek as he leans forward, pressing his lips gently to Sauron's. He pulled back after a few tenuous seconds, breath coming sporadically, his eyes closed in anticipation of Sauron's reaction. The Maia in question was still in shock, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, then he broke out into a small but genuine smile, and placed a gentle return kiss upon Bilbo's own lips, pleasantly surprised when he relaxed into Sauron's side, mouth parted slightly for warmer, more searching kisses. Eventually they pull back, resting their foreheads together, no words needing to be spoken, content in the feelings echoing in the silence. 

\---

It had been four months since Bilbo had disappeared. Four months and now the world was covered in an icy white blanket, the air was cutting, and it was a rare day in which one could see through the Gale. The races of Middle Earth had taken to calling it the Fell Winter. Dwarves shut up their mountains, Elves hid in deep caves that hadn't seen use in more than an age, and men kept to their greatest halls, pooling their resources. It was the hobbits that were least prepared, barely managing in their spread out smials, and then the Brandywine froze over, and no one was safe.

\---

There was not necessarily a wedding, in the traditional sense of the term, but rather a bonding of souls. Bilbo created two wreaths of what flowers grew in his garden, mostly lilac and salvia, held together by deer grass. It was traditional in the Shire after all, and he had always been fond of the ways of his little charges. Sauron spent many days in his forge, intent on smithing the most beautiful ring he could for his consort, as well as a crown to adorn his lovely curls. Bilbo was more hesitant to try his hand at forging a ring, but his attempt was satisfactory in the end- a simple band of gold, inscribed with Quenya that read "With this ring I bind my soul to yours."

They spoke their vows on the dawn of Bilbo's fifth month in Mordor, flower crowns upon their heads, and hands clasped together. 

"With this ring I bind your soul to mine. With it you become part of my heart and my home, and nothing shall be able to part us until the new Song must be written." Sauron says, taking Bilbo's left hand and sliding a dainty golden ring- crafted to appear like a vine of red roses- onto his fourth finger, placing a kiss to the spot over the ring, filling it with his power before withdrawing. 

"With this ring I bind your soul to mine. My home shall be your home, and my heart shall be your heart. Nothing shall be able to part us until the new Song must be written." Bilbo replies, smiling as he slides the golden band onto the fourth finger of Sauron's left hand, a golden glow emitting from the ring as he places his lips on it.

"May my power always protect you and my arms keep you safe. May my spirit guide you in times of peril and my love keep you warm." 

"May my power always protect you and my arms keep you safe. May my spirit guide you in times of peril and my love keep you warm." Bilbo echoes, tears of joy sliding from his eyes.

"My love for you will echo through the ages, Dearest One, and my heart will belong to no other but you." Sauron says, voice quieting to almost a whisper as he places a kiss to Bilbo's forehead, then rests a crown of golden leaves and diamonds upon his brow. The design is light, with two branches of leaves facing each other, a large teardrop diamond resting in the space where the two branches meet. A crown that is beautiful in its simplicity, just like the Maia that wears it. 

"My love for you will bloom in all new growth, growing and cycling over and over through the ages, Dearest Love, and my heart shall sing of how it belongs to only you." Sauron smirked at having to bend so that Bilbo could properly kiss his brow and place his own black iron crown upon his head. A flick to his ear has him sobering up quickly, but when he straightens he sees only a fond smile upon Bilbo's sweet lips and he cannot help but lean down again to kiss them. Not much is said after that, and the couple spend the rest of the early morn taking each other apart quietly, reverently, and putting each other back together again so that each has a piece of the other, connected as one, forever.

\---

 "My Lord Manwë, I have received most disturbing news from Olorín." Mawë looked up from his papers, nodding at his attendant (a partial bird-creature, like many of his servants, with wings, sharp eyes, and even sharper talons), eagle-like eyes intent and concerned. "Laurorno has been taken My Lord, by Sauron. And a taint has settled deep into the earth, bringing a plague of cold and death like nothing the world has ever seen before." The great Lord of the Sky let out a sigh that spoke of eons of exhaustion, and turned aside. 

"Summon the Lady Yavanna and her husband, the Smith. I believe they are the only ones who can handle the situation." 

"Yes My Lord, the attendant replies, wings swishing against the floor as he hurried away to the Green Lady's Ever- Blooming Fields.

\---

 "Would you like to visit my home someday?" Bilbo asks, stroking through Sauron's long hair, twisting strands into two long braids that he twists together. 

"I... Suppose so, yes. But I cannot leave my Realm long, or else it will collapse in on itself." Sauron replies, speaking loudly since his head rests upon Bilbo's chest, facing away from him.

"I can see why that would be a problem. Hmm... Perhaps in the spring then My Love?" 

"Yes, perhaps." Sauron grimaces where Bilbo cannot see him, thinking of what he had seen through his eye the other day. Of the cold sheet that gripped all of Arda and the pitiful nature of the people's lives. Deep inside he knew it was somehow his fault, that when he took Bilbo he tainted the Earth, though not with the intent to do so. He even sent small parties of orcs to rid Bilbo's Shire of those pesky white wolves (of course, these orcs tended to be killed by the Rangers that protected the Shire, but it was all for the greater good). He had finally found peace, and recieved the love of his Bilbo, and he had no intention of giving it up. 

\--- 

Cowering behind rocks in front of Barad-dûr was not exactly what Aulë had expected from his day, nor was confronting his former apprentice about kidnapping his wife's favourite Maia. The same wife who was still quietly fuming by his side, shaking with the need to burst into the tower and take on Sauron by herself. Aulë smiled and rubbed the dark skin of her arm, hoping to calm her a bit so they could make their entrance with as little dramatics as possible. 

Of course, it didn't end up working and the Smith found himself trailing behind his wife as she threw open the doors to Barad-dûr's throne room, the thick obsidian cracking against the walls. The only two occupants of the room turn in shock, eyes wide, Bilbo in particular looking like he lost a millennia or so off his lifespan. 

"You will return my Maia Sauron! And then you'll be tied to one of my husband's special chairs while I slow but surely take a decade off your life with every new poison I concoct until you have nothing left." Yavanna says, her brilliant green eyes blazing in fury, and even her husband takes a step back, though he exudes his own kind of simmering anger. 

"He is not _your_ Maia! And ha! I'd like to see you try! I'm much more powerful than you give me credit for. Besides, Bilbo doesn't need rescuing, he _wants_ to be here!" Yavanna rounds on Bilbo (who is still quaking slightly in fear) and notices that nothing about his posture speaks of forced imprisonment nor mistreatment, and if anything her favourite Maia seems happy, like the cloud of melancholy that once hung over him had evaporated. Aulë, being a Smith, first notices the dazzlingly delicate new crown that sits upon Bilbo's golden curls, and the matching rings that both Maia don on their left hands.

"And how do we know you don't just have him under some sort of enchantment?" Yavanna asks, crossing her arms over her deceptively Soft middle. Finally, Bilbo seems to snap out of whatever paralysis he'd gotten stuck in and takes a step forward, placing a placating hand on her shoulder. 

"I may not have been brought here by choice, nor did I have the means to leave under my own power, but I can assure you that it I'd no spell that makes me linger here nor that makes me love Mairon as I do. Besides, the stealing away only happened because he is not good with his words, nor in his own redeemability." 

"You would say that under a spell, how can I believe you? And he is hardly deserving of that name." Sauron flinches and Bilbo levels Yavanna with a glare.

"Firstly, my husband is worthy of whatever name he wishes, as all those willing to change, to become better, are. Secondly, why on earth would he cast a spell to make me love him when he could do the same on any other Maia? I am not the most beautiful, nor most powerful or useful of us and he would have chosen someone whose power he could exploit if that was his purpose. Thirdly, I don't expect you to believe me, I expect you to leave well enough alone and mind your own business."

"You are my business! And I refuse to believe that the Abhorrent has suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf just because you batt your eyelashes at him. He's using you Bilbo, you are just too blind to see it."

"It isn't a spell." Aulë says. Yavanna while around and the corner of his eye twitches at her glare, but he does not let anything else slip.

"And how can you tell?" Sauron asks, eyebrow raised skeptically, a deeply ingrained resigned look in his eyes. 

"The way you look at Laurorno. It is the same look I see reflected back at me when I look in my wife's eyes. It is the same look written all over Mawnë's face when he watches his Varda. You cannot fake that kind of love. And he looks at you the same way, I see no trickery in this." Sauron looks at his former master in surprise, the resigned look pushed aside by a glimmer of hope, and Aulë almost smiled to see such a light in his former apprentice's eyes again. Bilbo smiles and nods gratefully, grasping Sauron's hand in his tightly. Yavanna seems at a loss, fury gone but unsure what emotion to replace it with. Finally she lets out a long breath, and turns a carefully blank expression on the pair. 

"My husband would not lie to me and so I cannot refute your claims. I suppose I was too blinded by my rage to see it before. However, the torture is still an applicable threat if you cause him irreparable harm." 

"I would rather cast myself into the Void for the rest of eternity than harm him in any way, but your threat is understood." 

"Good. Then we can move onto other business. Laurorno, you must come with us, the world is in grave peril." 

"What? What's happened?!?" Bilbo asks, noticing when his husband's hand tenses in his. 

"There's been a plague over the land when you were... Taken. We believe that in taking you as he did Sauron left a taint in the land, one that spread throughout all of Arda. The mortals have taken to calling it the Fell Winter. There has been so much death, and sickness. Everything is covered in ice and snow. The Shire has been ridden with wolves, and to a lesser extent orcs, although those seemed more focused on the wolves then the inhabitants." Bilbo turns sharply to Sauron at this, eyes flashing a dangerous gold. 

"You knew this was happening didn't you?" He says, voice ringing with a quiet storm. "Yet you told me nothing. You did nothing! They are dying because you stole me away and you never told me!" Sauron backs away, his hands raised in from of him, at least having the decency to look ashamed. 

"I... I know it was wrong. And I should have told you. I was just..."

"You were just what?"

"Afraid that if I let you go I would never get you back again. I cannot lose you Bilbo. It is not in my nature to deny myself and I know without doubt that if you were taken from me I would rip this world apart by Its seams until there was nothing left. You are the reason I was willing to change, but without you I would have no cause, no guide, and I would falter. I love you deeply, and it is a fierce, all-encompassing love, but it is also selfish and jealous, and I'm sorry for that, but I cannot change everything, no matter how much we wish it." He looks down when he finishes, unwilling to see the anger and disgust in his Love's eyes any longer. A Soft body wraps around his, and his nose is tickled by Bilbo's curls, and he burrows his face in them, squeezing his husband closer.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I was just... Very upset. I would never leave you Mairon. I love you too much to not remain by your side, but this was important, something that I have to fix or it could very well spell the end of Middle Earth. I cannot allow that to happen, it goes against my very core. My duty to this world is to encourage life to grow, and to protect that growth. Yes, my primary obligation is to the Shire, but I cannot ignore the rest of Arda either." He sighs into Sauron's chest, nuzzling there for a moment before stepping away. "Can you show me? With your eye?" Sauron nods and begins to walk away, taking Bilbo with him by the hand, leaving the two Valar to follow at their own pace. 

Bilbo had never been in Sauron's inner study before. The room was a immaculately organized; with books stacked neatly on dark wooden shelves, papers bundled and tied properly, and a pedestal in the centre of the room, carved black obsidian, upon which sat a clear orb, looking much like a _palantír,_ but larger. Sauron approached the orb and placed a hand on its side, the orb immediately filling with fire, leaving a space for a swirling image of pure white and dead land. There were no plants, no trees, and no living soul would step outside. Bilbo lets out a pained gasp, leaning on Aulë for support, as the eye kept flashing images; some of them scenes of starving children huddling close to gaunt adults by weak fires and others of the destruction of his precious Shire. "Please, no more." Bilbo falls to his knees as Sauron removes his hand and the Maia is quick to join him, pulling Bilbo into his arms as his body shakes with wracking sobs. "I- I have to go. I have to help them!" Sauron rubs Bilbo's back, making soothing noises nder his breath. 

"I know love. I know." 

\---

And so, with a promise to return as soon as all was put right, Bilbo set off to restore Arda with the aid of the Green Lady and Gandalf (sometimes called Olorín), the latter of whom was indescribably happy to se his friend unharmed. They started with the source of the taint in Bilbo's realm, the stain in the wood, so to speak, then continued on through the Shire, until finally, five months later, they had rid even the Iron Hills of its curse, and Bilbo took special care to make sure that no such winter would ever happen again, no matter how many times he went to stay with his husband in Mordor. However, it was decided that Bilbo would have to stay in his realm from April until Spetember every year to ensure that the growth of the spring and smmer seasons lasted to their full extent and only when the fall returned could he stay with his husband. It was a difficult arrangement, made easier by sporadic visits from Sauron- who was slowly regaining the name of Mairon- to Bilbo's realm, and their love grew into legend. 

And sometimes Bilbo would still ask his garden mirror to show him Mordor, and he would smile as he observed his husband at work. And Sauron would occasionally (read: every day) look into his eye and watch his husband sit at his stone bench and encourage the flowers to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... That happened and I'm not actually sorry about it :) I can already imagine a sequel based on the events of the hobbit but with like Sauron showing up during the BOFA cause only the Mordor orcs stayed under his control after he turned good and Azog still goes after the line of Durin (he is not overly happy with Thorin, needless to say) but there's a lot less death cause three Maia would really turn the tides of battle, no? Also Sauron may be "good" but he isn't completely a noble, heroic character, no one changes that fast. He's still pretty selfish and has psychopathic tendencies, particularly when there's a threat to his Bilbo, and he isn't overly sociable either but he's trying!  
> Interesting side note: I wrote most of this listening to music from the 50s/60s, I'm not sure if it did anything to the narrative, but I think it made me slightly more romantic overall :)


End file.
